


No More Secrets [REUPLOAD]

by CoelhoBoyShiper (UsagiShipper)



Series: No More Secrets (Portuguese) [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, BillDip, CoelhoBoyShiper, CoelhoBoyShipper, DipFord - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Shota, Shotacon, Triangulo amoroso, incesto, no more secrets, primeira temporada
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 37,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagiShipper/pseuds/CoelhoBoyShiper
Summary: [IN PORTUGUESE - ENG TRANSLATION MAY COME SOMEDAY] - REUPLOADDipper Pines decide ficar em Gravity Falls após as suas enormes aventuras do verão. Abandonando Mabel, assim como o resto de sua vida, para viver com o irmão gêmeo do seu tio avô, Stanford, e lhe ajudar com suas pesquisas. Só que Dipper logo percebe que o maior segredo já visto até agora pode estar escondido dentro dos seus próprios sentimentos. E, com a volta de seu antigo inimigo Bill Cipher, ele vai descobrir que alguns segredos são melhores permanecerem em sigilo.
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Dipper Pines & Ford Pines, Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Dipper Pines/Ford Pines
Series: No More Secrets (Portuguese) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772317
Kudos: 4





	1. Prólogo: "Você está comigo?"

**Author's Note:**

> Esta história é um REUPLOAD da que foi originalmente postada em 2016. O SpiritFanfics deletou a minha antiga conta e este é um dos muitos lugares onde vocês podem encontrar a história ainda completa.  
> Toda atualização que a história tiver também será postada aqui.

Dez anos.

Dez longos anos desde o grande "apocalipse", dez anos desde quando Dipper e Mabel lutaram juntos contra Bill e decodificaram o grande quebra-cabeças de misterios que era Gravity Falls. Tudo parecia resolvido, todos os enigmas pareciam decodificados, mas Dipper sabia do maior segredo, o segredo no qual ele temia ser exposto, um segredo que ele guardava há dez anos.

— Você calibrou o índice das anomalias? - a voz lhe acertou em cheio o peito, fazendo o coração de Dipper se corroer em ador. Era Stanford logo por trás dele, eles estavam se aventurando como sempre nas florestas escuras de Gravity Falls, a procura de criaturas e as mais outras diversas bestas para complementar o novo projeto da reconstrução dos diários.

— Já... - Dipper sentiu seus dedos vibrarem em ansiedade assim que se segurou para não gaguejar, a sua resposta havia soado seca e indiferente. "Droga..."

— Não encontrei nada... Como de costume - Ford lamentou. Era um fato. Não haviam mais monstros em Gravity Falls. Desde a vez em que ocorreu o Weirdmaggedon e eles batalharam contra ele, Ford achou como única solução, prender todos os seres místicos que encontrava de volta no portal para manter a cidade e o mundo seguros. Eles vem desde aquela época procurando pelos seres paranormais nas florestas e dimensões paralelas, mas nos últimos anos, nenhuma sequer voltou a surgir. A euforia que Dipper sempre carregava em sua adolescência havia desaparecido como poeira.

— Vamos voltar para a cabana.

— Ok. - Dipper disse baixo num suspiro que deixava claro todos os seus sentimentos comprimidos naquela única palavra.

A cabana do mistério.

Sem mais mistérios.

Sem mais atrações.

Sem mais nada a não ser por Ford, Dipper e a solidão maquiada.

O garoto do boné ergueu o olhar para a velha construção que já caía aos pedaços há bastante tempo. Observou os detalhes, a falta do "S" na palavra "shack" e os mais diversos outros que compunham uma evocação involuntária de memórias simultâneas. As risadas. As aventuras. Os enigmas. O verão.

O verão que nunca mais foi o mesmo.

Enquanto isso, Dipper observava Stanford de uma certa distância. Algo que ele evitava fazer, pois ele ainda sempre ouvia o mantra que os dois compartilhavam em suas aventuras. E ele ainda estremecia com aquilo.

"-Você está comigo Dipper?"

"-Até o fim do mundo."

  
  



	2. Gravity "Fallen"

Dipper sentiu um alívio imediato assim que encostou a coluna na poltrona do porão. Ele observou ao seu redor. O bom e velho laboratório de Ford. Continuava preenchido com gaiolas e tubos de ensaio, só que dessa vez, vazios.

Ford permanecia sentado em sua velha escrivaninha, escrevendo o de sempre, "nenhuma anomalia encontrada".

Dipper suspirou. Ele não conseguia tirar os olhos dele. "Eu não devia ter feito contato naquela hora. Droga." Ele se culpava enquanto admirava o tio avô, o velho homem com espírito de juventude, o destemido nerd aventureiro, no qual o sobrinho tanto se identificava e admirava.

Dipper o amava.

Ele não podia negar aquilo. Era um fato que demorou a ser notado. E que ainda tinha dificuldade em ser aceito. Dipper havia largado tudo na cidade da Califórnia. Largado a escola. Largado seus amigos. Família.

Mabel.

"Mabel..." ele refletiu . Sentia a falta dela. Quando eram crianças haviam prometido um ao outro que ficariam juntos para sempre. Acabou que não foi aquilo que aconteceu, para o desgosto de Mabel. E eles raramente se falavam desde então. O Dipper de treze anos ligava todos os dias para ela, mas ela não atendia. Então, com o passar do tempo, as ligações diárias se tornaram semanais, e em seguida mensais e semestrais. O verão chegava e Dipper, sempre ansioso por vê-la novamente, acabava se decepcionando pela notícia de que ela não voltaria. De novo. Por fim, as únicas ligações que Dipper fazia era com o sentimento vasto no peito. Culpa. Indiferença. E ódio. Sim, ódio. Mabel havia agido com tamanha infantilidade e egoísmo diante da decisão do irmão de ficar em Gravity Falls. Dipper durante toda a sua vida, nunca havia sido levado a sério em sua família. Sempre foi motivo de descrença e as pessoas não acreditavam na sua inteligência nem no seu potencial prodígio. Ele se sentia sozinho. Incompreendido.

Tudo aquilo mudou quando Stanford apareceu pela primeira vez. O desconhecido irmão gêmeo de Stanley. Dipper se viu espelhado. Os dois eram absurdamente parecidos. Ford permaneceu preso em outra dimensão por trinta anos. Trinta anos sozinho. Enquanto se lamentava pela outra parte da sua vida que fora arruinada pelo seu irmão que não aceitava as suas decisões e não acreditava no potencial dele. A partir do momento em que Stanford voltou para o mundo real, Dipper sentiu esperança. Ele não se sentia mais sozinho. Os dois se entendiam perfeitamente. Ford lhe mostrou uma afeição especial, que ele nunca havia recebido de nenhum outro membro da família. Os dois, juntos, se tornaram um só.

No início, para Dipper, não parecia nada além de um sentimento fraterno. Mas, ele ainda era muito jovem para perceber o que realmente estava acontecendo ali.

O garoto Pine engoliu as lágrimas a seco. A sua mente já voltava no disparate acontecimento ocorrido nos primeiros anos em que esteve a sós com Ford. O segredo começa a vir à tona em sua memória...

  
  



	3. O segredo escondido, um sentimento reprimido.

Era o aniversário de catorze anos de Dipper. Era o primeiro em que ele passara após sua decisão de ficar em Gravity Falls. Era o primeiro sem Mabel. Ele havia esperado por ela o verão inteiro. Afinal, aquele também era o aniversário dela. Ele permanecia na mesma posição enquanto escutava o som interminável da chamada da linha do telefone. Ele sentia pelas primeiras vezes o sentimento de culpa. Dipper estendeu o braço, recolocando o telefone no gancho para em seguida lentamente se acomodar na cama.

Ele chorou entre os cobertores no sótão enquanto olhava para a outra cama do outro lado do quarto que permanecia vazia. Já havia sido um bom tempo desde que Stanley havia saído. Sim, ele havia abandonado a Cabana do Mistério e deixado o legado para Dipper. Havia ido para Vegas abrir o seu novo negócio com a ajuda de Soos e sua "humilde" fortuna que tinha acumulado durante todos aqueles anos. Naquele verão Wendy já estava para preparar o que ela precisaria para a faculdade naquele ano, tinha terminado o ensino médio.

Ele não tinha ninguém.

Ninguém exceto por Ford.

Mas, Ford um dia o abandonaria? Eles juraram que ficariam juntos. Mas, não há mais mistérios em Gravity Falls.

Não havia mais motivos para eles ficarem juntos.

Dipper conteve o soluço ao pensar naquilo. Ele não aguentaria viver daquele jeito. Ele não poderia deixar Ford ir. Não poderia decepcioná-lo em qualquer maneira.  
Se esforçou para levantar.

“Você consegue.”

Ele deu os primeiros passos para fora do quarto. Se assustou. Escuro. Muito escuro. Ford por algum motivo havia fechado todas as janelas da cabana cedo demais. Ele olhou para o céu crepuscular que saía pela janela triangular do telhado, que lhe trazia a vaga memória do ano anterior.

Desceu as escadas em pulos. Lá estava ele. No corredor de luzes apagadas. Dipper passou o dedo pelo interruptor. Nenhuma lâmpada sequer se ascendeu. Ele ouviu um ruído. Havia sido tão inesperado que ele saltou em susto. Um brilho incomum vinha da porta da cozinha. Dipper logo ergueu o arador da lareira em defesa. Seu corpo se enchia de emoção com nos últimos tempos.

“Um monstro! Finalmente, um monstro!” Dipper refletiu em empolgação “Imagino como Ford vai ficar quando eu o pegá-lo...” ele sentiu o ador por dentro do peito. Ele quase podia ver, se fechasse os olhos, o sorriso torto de Ford orgulhoso em direção a ele. ‘Bom trabalho’ era o que ele iria dizer. Pine sorriu e correu em direção da maçaneta, abrindo a porta de uma vez.

A luz o consumiu. Não era nada parecido com o que ele havia visto antes.

A claridade foi diminuindo gradualmente.

“Céu...” pensou ele observando um grande e familiar céu azul. Ele abaixou o olhar e viu o gramado e os penhascos com as deformações extraterrestres.

— Estou... na colina de Gravity Falls? Algo me teletransportou para cá? – disse confuso em voz alta.

— Feliz aniversário Dip...

A frase vinda de trás dele o fez corar.

— ‘Tivô’ Ford... – ele disse virando-se ao encontro dele, estava como sempre, seu jaleco, o suéter de lã e o sorriso – O que é isso?

— Seu presente de aniversário. Bolha temporal.

— Bolha temporal?

— Sim, um circuito criado por mim. Você bem sabe que o seu aniversário é no fim do verão certo?

— Exato. – ele sorriu ajeitando os braços, curioso para entender a situação.

— Eu criei essa dimensão. Ela é a colina do OVNI exatamente do jeito em que nós estivemos no último ano. Congelada para sempre no verão.

— No dia em que você me mostrou a nave...

— Não Dipper. – ele lamentou – Não se refira a isso de um jeito tão banal. Foi o dia em que você salvou a minha vida.

Dipper ficou sem ar por um momento.

— Foi o mesmo dia em que eu descobri o quanto você era valioso – Ford continuou, Dipper ouviu o som da grama, que parecia tão real, sendo amassada pelos passos fortes de Stanford que se aproximava cada vez mais dele – Você, tão jovem, tão corajoso... Você Dipper, não salvou a minha vida fisicamente quando subiu naquela nave arriscando a si próprio por mim. Você me mostrou algo incrível que ninguém nunca havia me mostrado. A vontade de me proteger. Eu pude ver o quanto você se importa comigo. Eu vi pela primeira vez, o quanto eu era precioso para alguém. Você se arriscou para me salvar. Algo que nem o meu próprio irmão gêmeo fez quando pôde, como você já sabe...

As mãos pesadas do homem tocam os ombros do sobrinho. Dipper solta a respiração que esteve guardada dentro dele durante todo aquele momento, reprimindo os seus sentimentos de escaparem como uma serpentina.

— No final das contas, isso tudo foi para dizer... – Ford se parecia se preparar para dizer algo muito importante – Obrigado. Eu nunca tive a coragem suficiente para te dizer isso desde aquele verão.

Dipper abaixou a cabeça. Ele e Ford estavam tão próximos o que o fazia mal conseguir falar. Aquilo havia ascendido uma centelha de certeza no coração do pequeno Dipper.

— E-eu... Eu... – sua voz falhava, ele se sentia na pré-adolescência novamente. Ford deu uma breve risada.

— Você o que Dip? – sorriu abaixando a cabeça mais um pouco para tentar capturar a expressão escondida do sobrinho.

Ele foi de encontro ao tio. Seus braços consumiram o torno do peito de Ford, lhe prendendo num cinto de emoções. Ford parecia levemente surpreso pelo abraço inicialmente. Mas em seguida, também cedeu seus sentimentos. Dipper sentiu os braços firmes de Stanford o cobrindo, o cheiro especial que tinha o suéter dele... O garoto respirou fundo. Decidido.

— Eu amo você, Tio avô Ford...

— Também te amo, Dipper.

O garoto viu a tonalidade da frase do tio e se soltou dos braços dele imediatamente. Ele com certeza ainda não havia entendido.

— Esse é o problema! – o grito saiu mais espontaneamente do que ele esperava.

— O que...? – Stanford ergueu uma sobrancelha em confusão.  
Dipper tentava dizer. Nada lhe saía. Ford começou a olhar para ele assustado – Dipper... Porque está chorando?

“Chorando?”

Ele passou os dedos sobre a bochecha. De fato, havia uma lágrima. Ele havia soltado seus sentimentos tão diretamente que nem veio a perceber que chorava esse tempo todo. Aquilo precisava ter um fim.

— Eu não te amo dessa forma que você pensa.

Pronto.

Ford apenas o encarrava. Dipper perdeu a noção do tempo que havia passado desde a sua confissão. O silêncio havia sido estabelecido. O menino levantou o olhar uma ou duas vezes para se deparar com a expressão de Ford numa mistura de confusão e choque. Sua vida acabaria ali. Agora Dipper seria julgado para sempre. Era o fim.

— Entendo.

O batimento cardíaco de Dipper disparou.

— Entende...?

— Dip, você se sente sozinho?

Dipper corou.

— Como sabe disso?

Ford suspirou se colocando de joelhos, na altura do garoto.

— Dipper, eu passei a maior parte da minha vida preso em outra dimensão cheia de monstros. Eu nunca tive amigos ou compaixão num lugar como esse. Acredite, ninguém melhor do que eu para saber o significado da palavra “solitário”. Não me subestime. É um sentimento tão arrebatador que eu posso ver o estrago a distâncias.

— Então... O que eu faço? – Dipper sussurrou coberto de vergonha. – Eu prometo que deixarei esse assunto para lá. Não vou mais mencioná-lo, eu sei que o que eu disse foi muito, muito estúpido. Eu estou apenas passando por uma fase na adolescência. Nem sei sobre a minha sexualidade. Então, por favor, esqueça isso e me perdoe.

Dipper entrou em desespero. Ele via a gravidade da situação agora como nunca antes. Ele precisava consertar aquilo rápido. Ele não podia perder o tio também. Ford suspirou mais uma vez diante daquela cena toda.

— Não tente contornar a situação agora Dipper. Precisamos resolver isso.

— Por favor... Não conte para ninguém... A nossa família seria destruída e...

Dipper se calou. O dedo de Stanford foi posto por cima de seus lábios. Ele agora olhava para ele mais uma vez. Dipper observava toda a extensão do seu rosto. Era reconfortante, o coração dele se acalmou de imediato, absorvendo o calor do toque de Ford numa satisfação absurda como se seus sentimentos pareciam ter abstinência daquilo.

— Eu não disse nada sobre contar a alguém. – o homem concluiu.

— O que devemos fazer?

Ford segurou um riso.

— Bem, eu não sei Dipper. É o seu aniversário. O que você quer fazer?

O sorriso torto. Ele havia dado o tão reconciliador sorriso torto. Dipper sentia seu corpo derreter. Não. Ele não podia de jeito nenhum dizer a Ford o que passava em sua cabeça em fazer com ele naquele momento. Era loucura. Seu tio provavelmente apenas queria lhe ajudar naquela situação. Dipper não poderia perder o controle das coisas.

— Não posso...

— Como? – o tio perguntou tentando se certificar.

— Nada. É que... Eu não sei. Qual a sua sugestão? Você é o inteligente aqui.

— Ah é? – riu.

— Sim.

Antes que Dipper pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, foi surpreendido mais uma vez pelo toque de Stanford. Os seus dedos passaram entre o cabelo curto de Dipper fazendo toda a extensão das suas têmporas formigarem em vermelho vívido.

Os narizes se tocam.

Em seguida os lábios.

Os sentimentos se desenrolaram para fora de Dipper. Cada detalhe do corpo de Ford parecia ter uma reação no dele. As vibrações. Os dedos. Os movimentos. Dipper sentia a barba rasa lhe pinicar próximo ao pescoço junto ao contorno do queixo de Ford.  
Ford afastou a cabeça lentamente. Dipper permaneceu de olhos fechados. Se recusava a acreditar naquilo. Até que por fim, as pálpebras se soltaram apenas para verem o seu tio avô sorrindo quase que ironicamente.

— Fui inteligente o suficiente para descobrir que era isso que você queria fazer?

Foi tudo que ele havia dito. Dipper corava cada vez mais.

“Impossível”

Era essa palavra que havia acompanhado durante toda sua vida. Agora mais do que nunca.

Stanford se aproximou mais uma vez, agora começava a entregar os beijos ao garoto no pescoço. Ele se assustou. Não era parecido com nada que ele havia experimentado antes. Dipper soltou uma espécie de suspiro, era estranho para ele, um suspiro misturado com uma tentativa falhada de dizer algo. Era um gemido que lhe escapou da boca.

— ‘Tivô’...

Quando ele se deu por conta, estava caído sobre o gramado. Stanford estava logo acima dele. O cheiro da terra... O céu quase ficando crepuscular... Ford com certeza havia trabalhado duro naquilo. Era como uma memória viva. Tudo era tão real e nostálgico para ser uma dimensão que Dipper desejou que a Bolha Temporal congelasse os dois naquele momento para sempre.

A sensação que teve na virilha o fez quebrar o raciocínio. Ford passava a mão por debaixo da sua camisa. Dipper tentou falar algo, mas não conseguiu. Ford o encarou quando notou o volume na bermuda do sobrinho e nas calças dele.

— Você... Está certo disso? – Stanford insistiu num tom baixo o que evidenciava o quanto ele estava sem graça.

— Ninguém irá nos ver aqui?

— Não se preocupe com isso.

Dipper não conseguia respirar. Tomou as rédeas dos seus sentidos e respondeu firme.

— Estou com você.

— Até o fim do mundo?

— Até o fim do mundo.


	4. Uma antiga presença

Dipper teve que sair ás presas de dentro do laboratório. Chegando a sala de estar e fechando a porta por trás de si. Ele havia revivido boa parte das memórias de seu segredo. Ou melhor, do segredo dos dois.

Havia uma certa parte daquilo que Dipper não conseguia absorver totalmente. Ele havia corrido, pois já estava à ponto de se desmanchar em lágrimas num choro estridente. Stanford nem sequer havia ligado da sua fuga repentina. Ele colocou as mãos sobre os lábios secos.

“Esqueça.” Implorou para o seu corpo e alma enquanto lutava contra as lágrimas “Esqueça Dipper... Por favor, esqueça!”

Um guincho lhe escapou. Havia sido alto o suficiente. Ford poderia ter muito bem escutado. Um salto cardíaco de adrenalina lhe consumiu. Ele disparou em direção a porta da frente, batendo-a contra a varanda da cabana, nem se importando em trancá-la em seguida. Fugindo para a floresta de pinheiros.

Os galhos lhe consumiam. Dipper queria que as árvores também fossem sobrenaturais como o resto da cidade e lhe engolissem para longe daquele sentimento. Ele nem se importaria que isso acontecesse. Ele queria desaparecer, desaparecer para longe dali. Desaparecer como todo o resto desapareceu há dez anos.

O gosto salgado lhe atingia a língua. As suas lágrimas saltavam sem que ele tivesse tempo para perceber aquilo acontecer. Ele não sabia para onde estava indo. Podia acabar ficando perdido, o que não era um problema. De repente, seus pés derraparam, fazendo a sola dos seus sapatos se transformarem num amoedo de lama e musgo.

Ele parou. Observou o caminho logo a sua frente.

Dipper ia na direção das colinas.

Ele nem havia notado que seu subconsciente havia lhe planejado aquele trajeto tão significativo.

Era como se todos os seus sentidos lhe apontassem que ele nunca teria escapatória.

Seus joelhos atingiram o solo. Ele ignorou a dor e a sujeira. Ele precisava botar tudo para fora. Soluços. Sua garganta fazia barulhos altos suficientes para acordarem trolls ou gnomos. Mas nenhum barulho era mais intenso do que o que acontecia dentro dele o tempo todo.

“Continue a história Dipper... Você consegue.”

Ele respirou fundo e sua mente voltou mais uma vez nos anos anteriores.

***

Um pouco depois de... “aquilo” ter acontecido entre ele e Stanford, Dipper sentiu-se completo. O sentimento de que havia completado o que tinha vido fazer em Gravity Falls em primeiro lugar.

Dipper quase podia acreditar nele mesmo novamente. Ele quase poderia esquecer aquele drama todo. Esquecer a sua antiga vida e o sentimento devastador que costuma lhe alfinetar o peito.

Ele quase podia esquecer de que não era mais feliz.

Ele quase podia esquecer que talvez não fosse correspondido.

Ele quase podia esquecer de que Ford era o seu tio.

No entanto, na manhã seguinte, Stanford mal havia falado algo com ele. Dipper ignorou. Afinal, era totalmente compreensível que o tio avô se sentisse recluso de conviver com o sobrinho após tudo aquilo ter acontecido. Ele também se sentia um pouco envergonhado diante aquilo tudo. Obviamente, era constrangedor e confuso para ambos. Ele não tinha outra escolha além de esperar pelo tempo ajeitar a relação.

E Dipper esperou.

Esperou...

E Ford não voltava.

Ele muitas vezes tentava iniciar o diálogo com o tio. Muitas vezes tentando falar sobre o que havia acontecido. Em todas às vezes Stanford fugia do assunto, desviando a conversa para Gravity Falls e seus mistérios. Ele obviamente estava evitando Dipper e ele sabia isso, pois ambos reconheciam que não havia mais nada para se relacionarem além do que já havia acontecido entre os dois.

O garoto começou a se questionar sobre o que havia ocorrido. Começou a se questionar sobre tudo que havia dito e passado. Se havia feito algo de errado... A sua mente insistia em recapitular toda a cena de seu último aniversário sem aviso prévio de Dipper. O que o irritava profundamente. Era estranho, pois como uma memória tão satisfatória quanto aquela era possível o incomodar nos lugares mais profundos?

O tempo passou. As coisas pioraram. Ford mal falava com ele. Nunca mais havia o abraçado. Até mesmo o olhar dele recusava-se a se cruzar com o do sobrinho. O aniversário de catorze anos dele foi o último em que Dipper realmente teve algum tipo de presente. Ele nunca mais foi recebido por um “feliz aniversário” ou um “bom dia” ou “boa noite” sequer. Dipper se desesperava cada vez mais na medida em que os dias passavam.

Ele precisava de Ford.

Tinha necessidade a cada dia mais de sentir o seu toque.

Dos seus sorrisos tortos.

Do jeito que apenas Ford o chamava.

Dos gestos de orgulho e afinidade que apenas ambos compartilhavam.

Sentir o cheiro do suéter vermelho dele... Dipper nem se lembrava de quando foi a última vez em que esteve perto dele o suficiente para senti-lo.

Até que chegou o inverno.

Gravity Falls foi coberta pela neve agressiva. Stanford nem Dipper poderiam sair mais da cabana. Seria ali. Isolados, algum deles teria que começar a falar um sobre o outro cedo ou tarde. Foi assim que Dipper teve a brilhante ideia para um plano em um dos seus ataques de desespero. Ele precisava a qualquer custo, fazer com que Ford e ele ficassem no mesmo quarto. Assim ele reiniciou o gerador da casa, criando uma queda de energia “acidentalmente”. Os dois precisavam da energia para sobreviver naquela condição climática. Ford iria subir no sótão para consertar o gerador. No quarto de Dipper.

O garoto obviamente correu para se trancar lá. Parecia perfeito. A porta se abriu. Dipper permanecia encolhido entre as cobertas, na borda da sua cama. Ford entrou. Os olhares se cruzaram. Ele havia encarado ele. Ford finalmente havia olhado para os olhos dele depois de tempos. Mesmo que por um segundo, antes que ele desviasse com a feição fechada, já havia sido o suficiente para o coração de Dipper se esparramar em centelhas esperançosas.

Ele tentava a todos os custos esconder a vergonha. Dipper sabia o que Ford iria fazer quando fosse ao gerador e isso já o fazia se corroer em nervosismo. Stanford passou por ele em direção ao duto de ar que ficava logo acima da janela. O jaleco se desprendeu dos seus ombros e caiu sobre o piso. Em seguida, Ford ergueu os braços retirando a parte de baixo da sua roupa. Lançando a blusa para trás, o tecido deslizou levemente pelas tábuas do piso, indo em direção de Dipper. Ele corou ao ver que o tão sedutor suéter vermelho estava bem ali, próximo aos seus pés. Dipper ficou imaginando como seria usá-lo e se o cheiro ainda era o mesmo.

Até que ergueu os olhos. Ele podia ver Stanford usando apenas as calças enquanto se espichava para olhar por dentro do duto repleto de poeira. Dipper observou toda a extensão das suas costas. Era incrível como, naquela idade, Stanford conseguira manter o corpo tão bem definido daquela forma. Pelo jeito que ter ficado trinta anos lutando contra monstros tinha bem as suas vantagens.

Dipper não conseguia se segurar, o seu coração estava tão intenso que ele acreditava que fosse possível que seu tio ouvisse os seus batimentos daquela distância. Ele deixou o cobertor cair por trás dele. Sentiu a ponta dos dedos formigarem assim que encontraram o chão. Ele não tinha certeza se era pelo frio ou pelos seus sentimentos que pareciam ter individualmente vida própria em momentos como aquele. O garoto caminhou na direção da janela.

Estendendo o braço, a palma da sua mão foi de encontro aos músculos desnudos do tio avô. Stanford parou no mesmo momento. Os dois pararam. Nenhum disse uma palavra. Nem sequer se viraram. Dipper respirou fundo e colocou a sua outra mão sobre as costas nuas de Ford, fechando ele de trás para frente, num abraço que significava, ”por favor,” sem precisar do uso de palavras.

Ford se virou logo de seguida. Dipper suspirou.

“Agora... finalmente...”

Dipper caiu no chão. Ford havia feito o movimento que Dipper menos esperava receber naquele momento. Ele foi empurrado.

— O que pensa que está fazendo? – ele perguntou num tom controlado, ainda mantendo a expressão fechada.

Dipper entrou em choque. Seus sentidos se confundiam num emaranhado de diferenças. O olfato, o tato, a visão, tudo parecia meticulosamente orquestrar a figura da pior lembrança que ele já teve até hoje.

— E-Eu... eu pensei que... – ele falou enquanto lutava contra os lágrimas.

— Não me importa o que você pensou, você pensou errado!

— Mas...

— "Mas" nada. Dipper, entendo o que aconteceu naquele dia. Mas, além da diferença da nossa idade, nós dois somos tio e sobrinho caso ainda não tenha notado. Até onde você acha que a situação iria se prolongar com esse pequeno detalhe? Um erro é um erro, Dipper. Apenas cresça, esqueça e siga em frente com a sua vida.

***

A lembrança foi interrompida pelos guinchos de Dipper. Ele se via de volta na floresta, com seus joelhos cobertos em terra e o cheiro do musgo que o cercava.

Ele deixa as lágrimas pesadas pelos erros do passado lhe correr a face livremente.

“Viu só? Não foi tão difícil assim... Você consegue superar isso Dipper...” pensou tentando fazer ele mesmo acreditar na própria mentira.

Ele inalou o ar tentando acalmar os nervos. “Já passou...”

Ele encarava as folhagens quando de repente, um ruído. Dipper vibrou. Olhou a sua frente e nada viu. Não era lá um som muito diferente, era de um passo nas folhas secas. Seu corpo estremeceu em pavor ao pensar que algum turista próximo talvez houvesse escutado toda aquela cena. Ele logo se pôs de pé olhando a todas as direções em que sua visão periférica o permitia olhar. Fechou os olhos brevemente para ver se conseguia captar mais um som que entregasse a posição de quem quer que estivesse se escondendo ali.

_ Who wants a lamby, lamby, lamby? _

Dipper corou. A voz que cantarolava era de algum conhecido sem sombra de dúvidas. Quem mais iria usar a “música do carneirinho” perto dele?

— “Quem vai quer um carneirinho?” – ele refletiu em estranhamento diante da piada com falta de bom senso.

— “Eu quero.”

Um grito escapou de sobressalto da boca de Pines. Ele havia sido surpreendido pela voz da pessoa parada logo atrás dele. De reflexo, pode ver a cor áurea do sobretudo e do cabelo mal definido. Além da gravata borboleta perfeitamente atada na camisa por debaixo de casaco, também havia a bengala em que ele sempre se apoiava, passando a ideia de indiferença não importasse qual situação fosse. Além do tapa olho que evidenciava o seu único, enorme e assustadoramente olho esquerdo que tudo observava.

Bill Cipher.

Os pés ágeis de Dipper derraparam entre os de Bill quase como um sistema de defesa involuntário. Fazendo o demônio de um único olho ir de uma só vez ao chão. O demônio que agora tinha a forma de um mero mortal. Por incrível que parecesse, agora Bill tinha uma nova forma. Era uma longa história. Durante o weirdmaggedon, enquanto Ford e Dipper prendiam todos os monstros de volta no portal, Bill se recusava a voltar. Ele era poderoso demais, daquela vez com seus poderes interdimensionais, para que nem Dipper e nem Stanford conseguissem fazê-lo voltar para o lugar de onde ele havia vindo. Então eles acabaram por optar pelo último recurso, modificar a forma física de Bill. Agora, como um insignificante humano, Cipher não tinha mais os poderes que almejava e assim, acabou não sendo mais uma ameaça estando ou não em Gravity Falls.

— Mas o que...?! – Bill gritou surpreso pela atitude.

— O que você quer comigo?! O que estava fazendo aqui?!

Bill Cipher parou por um instante observando o semi-desespero de Pines. Dipper o amaldiçoou, ele certamente se divertia com aquilo.

— Isso é jeito de receber um velho amigo, Pinheirinho? – disse ele se erguendo enquanto dava o seu grande sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha, mostrando a sua coleção de dentes pontiagudos. Já era assustador ver Bill antes quando era apenas um triângulo com um olho, agora que ele tinha um sorriso, Dipper podia sentir que passaria mal a qualquer instante. Não só era amedrontador como de certa forma ele conseguia usar aquilo para ser ameaçador sem usar sequer uma palavra – Agora, me diga, sentiu saudades de mim? Oh oh, diz que sim, Pinheirinho...

Mesmo que Dipper mantivesse uma distância relativa dele, Bill conseguia alcança-lo usando seus dedos humanos absurdamente longos para brincar com o contorno do queixo de Dipper no qual a barba já estava voltando a crescer. Pines logo o afastou lhe dando um tapa na mão.

— Não me chame de Pinheirinho! – disse ele entre os dentes dando as costas.

— Tudo bem, não precisa ficar com raiva Pinheirinho. – Bill o segurou pela gola da camiseta, evitando que ele fugisse – Não posso sequer ter um pequeno diálogo saudável de melhor inimigo para melhor inimigo?

Dipper suspirou, deixando o lado defensivo avulso um pouco, mas mesmo assim sendo cauteloso para não entrar nos joguinhos do peso morto.

— O quanto você viu? – ele disse baixo evitando fazer contato, se referindo ao choro que mantinha antes.

— Sobre o que está falando, Pinheirinho? Eu estava apenas passando por aqui quando ouvi um choro de um filhotinho de carneiro, então eu vim ajuda-lo. Parecia bem desesperado, sabe? Como se tivesse perdido o rebanho na floresta ou algo do tipo. Ele devia estar se sentindo bastante... solitário. Entende o que eu digo?

Pines conteve o desgosto apertando o pulso o máximo que podia.

— Babaca...! – ele murmurou com intensidade e tentou dar mais um passo a frente, sendo interrompido por Bill que o segurava com cada vez mais força – Ei! Me solta!... Agora!

Dipper se contorcia cada vez mais, tentando fugir de uma prisão invisível. Cipher não tinha mais poderes, mas a sua persistência continuava de uma forma sobrenatural. Quando, de repente, um puxão cortou os insultos que Dipper começava a proclamar. O “triângulo” havia o virado para que pudesse ficar de frente com ele, as mãos esguias de Bill o seguravam pelos os dois braços. Dipper tentou inutilmente se soltar mais algumas vezes, até que por fim abriu os olhos apenas para se encontrar com o de Bill. Ele o segurava extremamente perto. Dipper podia sentir o hálito quente dele sobre o seu nariz avermelhado pelas lágrimas. O garoto parou por um instante, algo havia lhe pego a atenção. O olho de Bill. O olho mudava de cor. Provavelmente devido à luz. O olho de Bill foi sempre negro e impassível como piche, mas dessa vez, com a sombra que um fazia sobre o outro, era possível ver uma tonalidade mais clara, quase que fluorescente, uma espécie de azul escuro em conjunto ao claro. Lilás.

Cipher sorriu mais uma vez, mostrando as presas tentadoras. Dipper sequer havia notado que já não mais de debatia. Bill Cipher era muito alto. Se não usasse roupas com cores tão vivas como o amarelo, ele poderia ser facilmente confundido com uma das árvores por ali.

— Você não pode sair assim. Você não ouviu o quanto aquele carneirinho chorava, Pinheirinho? Não podemos deixar ele desse jeito, não é? Não acha que devemos ajuda-lo juntos?

Os dedos pontudos do demônio tocaram a testa do garoto, retirando-lhe o cabelo da franja, revelando a tal marca de nascença que ele carregava. A mesma que havia originado o próprio nome vulgo de Dipper. Pines sentiu uma leve onda de eletricidade lhe percorrer da cabeça a espinha assim que Bill lhe tocou na marca. Ele tentava sair dali, mas, mesmo com Bill não o segurando mais, ele não conseguia. Era estranha aquela sensação. Era como se ele, por algum motivo, não quisesse sair.

“O que é isso?! Como...? Como é possível isso? Bill não tem mais poderes então, como ele está fazendo isso comigo?” Se mergulhava na sua confusão mental enquanto o corpo nos arrepios.

— Como está fazendo isso comigo? – ele disparou sem rodeios.

— Fazendo o que? – Bill indagou confuso, porém, sem desfazer sua pose aterrorizadora.

“Ele está mesmo não fazendo nada? Então... O que é tudo isso?”

Dipper deu um passo para trás, recluso.

— Apenas não volte mais aqui. – o garoto afirmou tentando exibir de alguma forma uma personalidade forte. Bill riu. “Droga”.

Dipper apenas passou por ele e começou a fazer o caminho de volta para a cabana. Aquilo havia sido demais para um só dia. No entanto, ele percebia que Bill continuava parado logo por trás dele, e ele começou a gritar para Dipper na medida em que ele se afastava.

— Não se esqueça, Pinheirinho. Mesmo eu não sendo o mesmo de antes, eu ainda sei de “muitas coisas”. E não se preocupe, eu manterei o olho no carneirinho por você.


	5. Abram-se as cortinas

Dipper já havia perdido a noção do tempo que passara de frente ao armário do seu quarto, enquanto se encarava no espelho. Ele observava o seu cabelo que passava a ideia de estar úmido devido ao mormaço dos bosques. Já era noite e ele ainda permanecia com a expressão atônita de mais cedo. Seus olhos focalizavam-se nas mechas de sua franja que foram retiradas da testa pelos dedos gélidos de Bill.

O que ele havia sentido naquela hora ainda o intrigava. Ele analisava o contorno da sua marca de nascença que formava a “constelação Dipper”. Sua psique evocava simultaneamente a cena de Cipher lhe tocando. O formigamento. Os arrepios. O desconfortável sentimento no qual, por algum motivo, Dipper não queria parar de sentir.

Pines tentou achar alguma explicação para aquilo. O que Bill estava pretendendo fazer? Pretendendo fazer naquele lugar? Com ele? Se teve uma coisa que Dipper aprendeu durante toda a sua jornada de mistérios é que não existem coincidências. Principalmente quando se trata de Bill Cipher. O garoto passou seus dedos sobre a lateral do braço, em seguida, quase como que intencionalmente, seus dedos se deslizaram do pescoço ao topo da cabeça. A sua mão repousou sobre a marca. Dipper nem percebia que tentava repetir a façanha de Bill. Ele sentiu a energia na pele como se os dedos de Chiper ainda o tocassem a testa.

Ele se viu consumido por uma centelha de desejo. Foi tranquilizador quando ele removeu a mão da testa para leva-la aos seus lábios. Repassando todo o desejo frio entre os contornos e curvas da sua boca, ele quase acreditava poder sentir Bill naquele lugar.

“O que diabos está acontecendo comigo?”

Ele deixou-se cair sobre a cama logo por trás dele, soltando um suspiro característico de cansaço, embora no interior dele houvesse bem mais turbulências do que aquilo. Ele olhava para o teto do sótão, a transparência do vidro da claraboia evidenciava a noite. Dipper sentia a necessidade de ter algum amigo. Uma pessoa para momentos como aquele. Para que ele pudesse abrir o seu universo de dúvidas e confusões. Alguém como Mabel. Ele meio que sentia certo arrependimento por tê-la deixado. Ela sempre era a “amiga” que ele estava necessitando naquele momento. Mas, era suicídio. Dipper não poderia nem sequer pensar em contar uma situação como aquela para a sua irmã. Como contaria para a irmã estar apaixonado pelo próprio tio avô, e sobre ter tido uma semi-relação com ele? Ele com certeza necessitava de alguém do lado de fora, alguém que não o julgasse. Mas ele não conseguia achar o tal.

“Não confie em ninguém” era o pensamento que insistia em permanecer na sua mente desde o verão de 2012, e o qual ele seguia religiosamente. “Tanto tempo sendo convencido a não confiar em nenhuma pessoa e agora o que eu mais preciso é justamente o oposto. Que mundo paradoxal...”

Quem seria esse alguém? Todos haviam partido. Dipper só tinha a ele mesmo.

Foi quando o seu celular tocou. Dipper se ergueu num salto com o coração batendo mais forte do que nunca. “Mabel.” Ele esticou o braço para pegar o aparelho que vibrava sobre as tábuas velhas do sótão.

O sorriso que acreditava esboçar no rosto em seguida se desmanchou. Era um número no qual ele não sabia de quem era. Tinha a certeza de já ter visto ele antes, no entanto, parecia pouco se importar para não ter salvo o número com nome.

— Olá? – ele atendeu.

— Dipper? É você?

Pines ficou atônito assim que voz se acomodou o ouvido. Era ligeiramente modificada, mas ainda sim extremamente reconhecida. As memórias de seu verão lhe atingiram em cheio. Depois de tanto tempo, era mirabolante ouvir uma voz como a dela mais uma vez.

— Pacifica...?

— Sim – ele riu brevemente – Faz bastante tempo, não é?

Dipper se pôs de joelhos sobre o lençol empolgava pela quase presença dela.

— Sim. Como você está? Por onde esteve? Fez alguma faculdade?

Pacifica riu. Dipper notou as suas perguntas imediatas evidenciando a sua carência em companhia.

— Eu adoraria te responder todo esse interrogatório. Mas agora não posso, ainda estou para chegar à Gravity Falls e queria saber se você estaria por aí ainda.

— Sim, sim. Eu estou!

— Ótimo! – pela entonação, Dipper quase podia ver ela sorrindo do outro lado da linha – Eu gostaria de me encontrar com alguém. Ver o que mudou e o que continuou por aqui depois de tanto tempo. Preciso de um guia que não fosse um guarda costas do meu pai. O que você me diz?

Dipper quase caiu sobre o colchão mais uma vez. Seus lábios tremiam num misto de emoções surpresas e agitadas.

“Isso é um encontro?”

— Quando você chega?

— Infelizmente, tarde. Amanhã e só poderei ficar por um dia. Então acho que teríamos que combinar de nos encontramos em algum lugar em que podemos ficar durante a madrugada. É claro, se isso não for um problema para você.

“Isso é um encontro?”

— Não, não. De maneira alguma. Eu faço questão.

— Obrigada. Estou ansiosa para te ver. Onde você sugere?

— Bem o restaurante da Susan fica aberto a noite inteira...

— Está de excelente tamanho Dipper! As três, pode ser?

“Isso é um encontro?”

— Sim. Com certeza! Eu estarei lá!

— Obrigada mais uma vez, estou animada para nosso reencontro...

“Isso é um encontro?”

— Eu que lhe agradeço Pacifica...

— Que doce, o avião já está para chegar, preciso ir. Até.

— A-até...

O som da linha muda nunca parecia ter soado tão satisfatório para Dipper como antes. O celular escapuliu das suas mãos para a indiferença dele.

— Isso será um encontro?

Sendo ou não, Dipper Pines mal conseguia conter a explosão mista de nostalgia e alívio. Pacifica Northwest. A garotinha que antes era mimada pela família de linhagem rica e tinha sérios conflitos com sua necessidade de atenção e superioridade, a garotinha que Dipper nunca imaginou deixar de ser desse jeito, ou melhor, que ele nunca imaginava ter alguma relação com ela antes.

Ele soltou o ar apagando por um instante a sua singela chama de conforto enquanto se jogava de volta no colchão. Teria ele finalmente encontrado alguém?

O garoto passara os últimos minutos observando a curvatura triangular que o teto do sótão mantinha, centenas de reflexões passavam pela sua cabeça tão depressa que Dipper acreditou que não era mais capaz de dormir.

“Pacifica... Mabel... Bill... Ford...”

O cenho que mantinha franzido foi se dilatando com o passar dos minutos. As pálpebras cansadas lhe cobriram os olhos, fazendo Dipper mergulhar no seu tão desejado sono que não obtinha há tempos.

***

O som do ranger das tábuas velhas das escadas fizeram seus ouvidos tremelicarem. O sol matutino se fazia vivo repassando pelas frestas das paredes da velha cabana. Dipper não esperava ter acordado tão cedo, mas não reclamava. Fazia muito tempo desde quando ele realmente havia tido um sono descente.

Ele chegava ao andar de baixo espreguiçando-se, quase em uma forma de agradecimento ao seu corpo. Ele se sentia mais satisfeito. Satisfeito com tudo. No fundo ele tinha a esperança de algo bom estava para acontecer. Ele se lembrava da ligação de Pacífica na noite antecedente. A forma que sua voz soasse macia e receptiva.

Ele lembrava-se do sono que tivera. Não era nada detalhado ou fora do comum. Na verdade era um sonho que ele tinha sempre que conseguia dormir. Era estranho ver aquilo se repetir como um deja vú vicioso. Tinha sempre alguém com ele no quarto. Uma silhueta negra e opaca. Embora Dipper nunca conseguisse sonhar o suficiente para ver quem era, ele sabia ser algo bom. Lhe transmitia segurança muitas vezes. Fazia as escuridões pesadas do anoitecer parecerem tranquilas como as crepusculares.

Dipper balançou a cabeça em negação. Aquilo era apenas um sonho vindo das suas frustrações psicológicas pela falta que sentia de Ford e de todos outros... Sua mente certamente havia criado a ilusão de uma figura protetora das profundezas do seu inconsciente.

Dipper adulava em pensamentos até que seus pés tocaram o térreo.

Ele acreditava que poderia esboçar um sorriso assim que começasse abrir as cortinas da cozinha.

Foi quando ele dobrou a esquina entre o corredor e a cozinha.

As cortinas já estavam abertas.

Não fazia sentido. Mesmo tido dormido cedo, Dipper sabia que havia mantido as cortinas fechadas. Para falar a verdade, ele raramente às abria. As cortinas sempre estavam fechadas. A casa nos últimos anos não tinha outras cores ao não ser pelo cinza que penumbra proporcionava.

“Alguém abriu as cortinas.”

Assim que seu corpo se contorceu para olhar o resto da sala. Seus pés travaram no lugar onde estavam. Os seus dedos cravaram na superfície do portal entre o corredor e o outro cômodo. Ele sentiu suas pernas bambearem e ele não conseguia se mover mais.

Estava ali, sentando do outro lado da cozinha, Ford. Saboreando o seu café da manhã.

Dipper estava pasmo, sem conseguir dizer e nem fazer nada, preso na mesma posição como se uma bolha temporal houvesse o pegado de surpresa.

Ford ergueu o olhar na direção do sobrinho.

— Bom dia.

Dipper inspirou o ar em sobressalto. “Bom dia”. Aquilo não poderia ser verdade. Havia passado tanto tempo que ele não ouvia aquilo que acreditava até ter esquecido o significado da expressão. Ford havia aberto as cortinas e feito o café da manhã. Havia uma cadeira vaga próxima à dele, com um prato posto no lugar.

— O café está sobre o fogão, já estou acabando, mas se você quiser comer aqui não tem problema. – Stanford empurrou a cadeira mostrando o espaço.

Dipper balançou a cabeça em negação.

“É algum tipo de brincadeira”

O garoto fez um esforço e deu um primeiro passo. Parecia ter se esquecido de como andar por um momento. Depois de pegar a frigideira, Dipper foi até a mesa. Tudo havia se tornado silencioso. Ele ouvia o som dos talheres contra o prato e o som da mastigação de Ford. Suspirou. Dipper passou o resto do bacon e dos ovos mexidos para o seu prato.

Se sentou, ainda ouvindo o som do mastigar do tio avô. Dipper não conseguia fazer seus sentidos obedecerem a ele. Ele não conseguia encarar o prato. Estava sentado olhando para algum ponto fixo na cozinha no qual nem ele sabia qual era.

Nostalgia.

Ele estava de volta. Sentado numa mesa junto a Ford. Comendo café da manhã entre a vivência dourada do local provocado pelos raios de sol que saíam das janelas de cortinas abertas. Qual havia sido a última vez em que aquilo tinha acontecido? Mais ou menos há dez anos.

— Está tudo bem? – Stanford perguntou ao observar a expressão atônica dele, fazendo Dipper voltar a realidade.

—...S-sim... – ele falhou a voz, fazia tantos anos que ele não falava tão diretamente com Ford que também parecia que Dipper havia também se esquecido de como era ter uma conversa.

Pines pegou o garfo e começou a espetar os pedaços de bacon soltos pelo seu prato. Seu tio avô se ergueu e foi em direção à bancada, deixando o prato vazio sobre ela. Dipper sentia a vibração dos passos dele sobre o piso através dos pés da cadeira que se conectavam aos movimentos do chão. Ford tinha voltado e estava parado por trás dele. Dipper sentia a sua presença. Ele parecia se certificar de algo ou tentar dizer alguma coisa. Até que por fim, voltando para o corredor, ele disse.

— Aproveite o café, Dip.

Os dedos se Dipper deixaram o garfo escapulir de suas mãos, chocando-se contra a porcelana do prato, evidenciando o seu choque repentino.

“Ford me chamou de ‘Dip’...” ele pensou tentando fazer seu consciente se certificar “Ford me chamou de ‘Dip’...” insistiu.

Era o apelido que o seu ‘tivô” havia lhe dado.

Ford havia parado de lhe chamar assim desde quando “aconteceu”.

Afastando o prato e a cadeira da mesa, Dipper se levantou. Quase em disparada, ele avançou na direção da porta dos fundos. Precisava de ar fresco. Ele não podia deixar aquilo acontecer. Desceu a varanda depressa. Sua cabeça dava voltas, seu coração estava a ponto de se desfazer. Ele suspirou, soltou a sua serpentina de ar que carregava todas as frustações e confusões para longe. Olhou para a grama.

Margaridas.

“Estranho, é verão e mesmo assim nasceram algumas flores, todas margaridas...”

Ergueu o olhar. Recapitulando tudo.

O que tinha sido aquela cena com Ford? Porque aquilo tão de repente.

“Será que... Não!” Dipper quase gritou o pensamento para que o mesmo ficasse bem claro para a sua mente “Dipper entenda, Ford não te ama. É uma relação proibida. Nunca será possível acontecer. Você precisa esquecer.”

O que ele está tentando fazer agora foi apenas para reconciliar a relação de distanciamento que dois mantiveram durante todo tempo. Ford com certeza não havia se sentido bem com o que tinha feito a Dipper aos catorze anos, então se distanciou, era natural. Talvez, agora, finalmente, ele estivesse criando coragem para pedir perdão para o sobrinho e se redimir do seu ato que julgava ter sido sujo. Era aquilo, sem dúvidas.

“Se Ford te amasse, ele não teria te tratado assim Dipper. É apenas um novo passo para a reconstrução da amizade... Você está para fazer 23 anos e seu tio 60”

Esquecer. Dipper precisava esquecer aquele sentimento. Tirar ele do seu coração como um adesivo. Embora sua mente já estivesse certa daquilo há muito tempo, seu interior se recusava a aceitar. Pelo jeito o “adesivo” havia sido preso a ele com uma cola permanente.

“Preciso sair dessa casa. Andar mais pela Gravity ‘Fallen’, conhecer pessoas novas, preciso conversar com Pacifica, quem sabe...” ele parou a reflexão por um momento “... Quem sabe eu não acabo por encontrar o ‘removedor’ dessa ‘cola’”.

***

A noite caí mais uma vez.

Dipper deixa o seu boné com desenho de pinheiro sobre a cama enquanto arruma o penteado de frente para o espelho. Ele havia trocado a camiseta de sempre por uma camisa vermelha xadrez. Se observava e tentava imaginar o espelho como uma janela para o futuro, era tão difícil ver como as coisas haviam mudado. Ele via um garoto completamente diferente do qual estava acostumado a ver. Ele se perguntava o que havia acontecido para as coisas acabarem assim, mesmo sabendo muito bem o motivo.

Ele se perguntava se seria diferente caso houvesse escolhido ter ficado com Mabel.

Um suspiro.

Um suspiro que ele costumava usar como uma descarga de todas as suas confusões emocionais. Já era tarde. Ele estava para encontrar Pacifica. Ele usaria aquele encontro para simbolizar o início de uma nova vida embora ele nunca soubesse ao certo do que esperar. Principalmente, vindo de uma cidade instável como Gravity Falls.

“Você consegue, Dipper.”

Ele tirou o celular do bolso do jeans e olhou as horas. Dez para as três. Era melhor ele se apressar. Apertando o passo, ele desligou a luz, saindo do seu quarto. Fechando a porta por trás de si, sem se preocupar com os sons que poderiam acordar Ford. Afinal, Ford também aparentava não se preocupar com ele.

Enquanto descia as escadas, Dipper se sentiu mais uma vez como nas suas aventuras noturnas com Mabel naquele verão. Atingindo o piso com a carpete, Pines dirigiu-se até a porta da frente. Girou a maçaneta. Nada

“O quê?”

Ele viu a tranca girada e a desativou. Girou a maçaneta mais uma vez.

A porta permanecia trancada.

Dipper curvou a coluna para frente, examinando a fechadura. Alguém havia trancado a porta com as chaves.

“Estranho...”

Dipper deu meia volta e entrou na cozinha. Estava tão escuro que Dipper achou que no primeiro passo que desse cairia num vácuo espacial interminável. Ele piscou os olhos algumas vezes tentando fazer com que sua visão se acostumasse com o ambiente. Não via necessidade em ascender a luz já que só pegaria as chaves no armário e voltaria.

O lugar estava quente, diferente dos outros cantos da cabana. Dipper continuava com seus passos de cabra cega de braços esticados que ansiavam pelo o que iram vir a tocar em seu rumo. Até que por fim os dedos do garoto aterrissaram sobre uma superfície. Ele queria acreditar ser o armário. No entanto, o lugar era quente e passava uma sensação de maciez à pele de Dipper, embora ele sentisse uma estrutura firme. Aquilo se moveu. Dipper tomou um susto. Ele sentia o tecido fraco de uma camiseta.

— F-Ford...?!

— Onde o senhor pensa que está indo? – os olhos de Dipper se dilataram, ele podia claramente ver a feição presa do seu tio avô entre a penumbra. Mostrando sua posição forte e madura na qual os sentimentos de Dipper insistiam em se entregar.

— O que está fazendo no escuro?!

— Pergunto o mesmo a você mocinho.

Dipper se calou. O que estava acontecendo ali?

— Estou saindo.

— Para onde?

“Porque ele quer saber isso?”

— Só darei uma passada rápida na cidade.

— Há essa hora?

O garoto abaixou a mão. Aquilo não estava mesmo acontecendo. Stanford estava mesmo fazendo aquele papel? Dipper quase deu uma gargalhada.

— Não entendo o porquê de isso ser algo tão surpreendente para você. – responde.

— O que está indo fazer? - Dipper não responde – Com quem você vai se encontrar?

Dipper abaixa a cabeça. Ele percebe o punho contraído. Ele estava cansado. Cansado de Stanford lhe tratar daquele jeito. Primeiro aquilo de manhã, agora Ford também queria controla-lo como se fosse o pai de um adolescente rebelde? Era tão ridículo que quase fez Dipper vomitar.

— Me responda! – o berro de Ford fez Dipper tremer, ele nunca havia o visto falar tão alto daquele jeito. Erguendo o pescoço, Pines via o quanto a sua expressão estava denunciando seus sentimentos.

“Ele está... Com ciúmes?!”

— Eu não te devo nenhuma resposta, Ford!

Dipper tentou dar as costas mas preso pelos braços do tio.

— Você está na minha casa e come da minha comida! Eu preciso saber onde você vai!

— A casa na qual me convidaram a morar... – sussurrou.

— Como?

— Me dê as chaves e você não precisará mais falar comigo!

Stanford se colocou mais uma vez no caminho do sobrinho. Dipper estava coberto por uma áurea de ódio, tinha vontade de gritar, avançar sobre Ford. Mas conteve a pose. O tio já o tratava daquele jeito, não queria dar mais motivos com um ato tão imaturo.

— Eu não sou mais uma criança Ford! – ele gritou, as palavras lhe escaparam a boca numa velocidade incontrolável, quase lhe fazendo ficar exausto por ter guardado aquilo dentro dele com tamanha força por tanto tempo. A primeira lágrima desceu sobre o rosto de Dipper – Eu não sou mais uma criança... Você... Já pode me aceitar assim...

Ford ficou atônito por um segundo. Entre os soluços do garoto, ele podia ver o tamanho sentido que as palavras de Dipper carregavam.

— Nós vamos falar sobre isso... – ele tentou.

Dipper sentiu o formigamento na garganta lhe subindo os lábios, o som começava a emitir de sua garganta tão naturalmente que ele nem teve tempo de controlar. Dipper ria. Não apenas uma risada breve, mas sim uma gargalhada. Alta o suficiente para que ecoasse pela casa. Era previsível e libertador. Tentou se conter mas não obteve sucesso. Ford estava pasmo com a reação do garoto. Até que por fim Dipper abaixou a cabeça em seus últimos guinchos roucos.

— Agora você quer falar...? Tarde demais vovô.

Dipper passou por Ford. Ele nem tentou segurar ele mais uma vez. Pines puxou o molho de chaves do gancho, voltando ao corredor, deixando o tio pasmo e sem saída. Dirigiu-se até a porta e a destrancou. O ar gelado da madrugada lhe atingiu o rosto, lhe dando uma sensação desconhecida mas a suficiente para que ele se mantivesse forte. Ele desceu da varanda, quase pisando sobre as tão curiosas margaridas. Estava indo em direção da sua picape vermelha que havia ganhado dos pais no ano anterior. Ele ouviu o som dos passos de Ford andando sobre as tábuas por trás dele.

— Ei! Isso ainda não acabou Dipper!

— Está acabado Ford... – “Assim como eu.” Ele pensou a frase com tanta intensidade que o seu corpo estremeceu, mas resolveu não acrescentá-la na conversa para que não perdesse o seu foco.

— Eu sou seu tio!

— Stanford eu tenho 22 anos! – Dipper interrompeu sua caminhada mais uma vez, ele já estava para abrir a porta e se trancar dentro do carro, foi quando Ford lhe prendeu pelos braços. Dipper soltou um guincho. Um som de cansaço, se entregando ao joguinho de Ford que o virava na direção dele.

Dipper fechou os olhos. Não conseguia o encara-lo.

Ford estava muito próximo, Dipper sentia os batimentos cardíacos dele sobre a sua camisa xadrez. Stanford o prendia com os braços, recostado sobre o vidro da janela da picape. Dipper sentiu os seus dedos se entrelaçarem com os dele. A respiração havia ficado mais pesada. Se não fizesse alguma coisa, quando desse por si Dipper estaria arfando, expondo os seus sentimentos reclusos em suplica pela correspondência de Ford.

“Não abra os olhos”

— Dip...

“Não abra...”

— Por favor, olhe para mim... – Ford mumurrou, Dipper conseguia sentir a pontada da súplica que poderia ter sido esse tempo todo maquiada pela pose forte que o tio tentava manter.

“Não Dipper... Seja racional.”

Se pelo menos Ford dissesse aquela frase... Aquele único e simples mantra que os dois compartilhavam... Talvez...

Não.

Não apenas pelas circunstâncias, mas o garoto refletiu o cenário que estava em sua mente. Ele tinha aquela pequena paranoia de estar sendo observado.

O gesto rápido de Dipper afastou a mão do homem. Ainda de olhos fechados, se esgueirou e abriu a porta, batendo-a com força assim que se acomodou no assento de motorista. Ligando o motor, Dipper agora via a expressão largada do tio avô. Ele não o seguiria. Ele precisava deixa-lo partir. Dipper respirou fundo e pisou na ignição, para em seguida dar a partida, sumindo entre a estrada dos pinheiros em direção à cidade. Sumindo dos seus problemas...

***

Lá estava. O carro ia freando gradualmente até que por fim parou. Dipper se via de frente para o restaurante da Susan. A construção arquitetada com os detalhes de um tronco de árvore. As luzes alaranjadas que davam um aspecto bem mais caloroso ao local, além do jazz e do blues que tocavam incansavelmente durante toda a madrugada. Dipper levantou o olhar na direção das janelas transparentes, á procura de Pacifica, ou no mínimo alguém que se parecesse com ela depois de tantos anos. Nenhum sinal aparente. Dipper se aliviou. Talvez não houvesse chegado tão em cima da hora.

Saiu do veículo estacionado e foi até as escadas de mármore. Ele empurrou o corrimão frio da porta de entrada. O som do pequeno sino ecoou sobre a sua cabeça anunciando a sua chegada. Dipper analisou o local enquanto era coberto por uma onda de perfeita nostalgia. Ele não mentiria, o local fora reformado e não era o mesmo nem de longe. Mas, ainda sim, era aonde havia se concentrado a maior parte das suas melhores memórias do verão de 2012.

Ele andou pelos ladrilhos bicolor, enfeitiçado pelo charme do local. Foi quando a voz macia lhe chamou.

— Dipper?

Pines abriu a boca em surpresa. Pacifica havia se levantando em uma das mesas não muito distante da dele.

— ...Pacifica?!

A garota soltou um som em sobressalto.

— É você mesmo! Eu não acredito...!

Dipper se aproximou, apertando o passo em direção a ela. Pacifica lhe recebeu de braços abertos, ela a consumiu no caloroso aperto receptivo. Dipper nunca achou que pensaria que se sentiria tão bem em estar em contato com um dos Northwest. Pacifica deu uma breve risada.

— Pode me soltar agora. – riu.

— Ah... Me desculpe... – murmurou discretamente sem graça. – Espero não ter chegado tarde.

— Imagina, aliás, eu devo te agradecer por ter vindo. Vamos?

Pacifica o guiou até os fundos do estabelecimento. Uma das novidades na cafeteria era que Susan havia construído um píer que dava uma linda visão para o lago de Gravity Falls. Dipper se encantou ao ver a vista. Tudo parecia tão majestoso e orquestrado que por um momento ele pode ver de novo a cidade desejada que seus sentimentos haviam se esquecido.

— Esse lugar ficou deslumbrante! – Northwest exclamou em concordância aos pensamentos de Dipper – Quando se tratam de cidades pequenas, nunca é de se esperar que lojas antigas como essa mudem muito.

— Sim... – foi tudo o que ele conseguia dizer.

Pacifica sentou-se próxima a cerca da suspensão. Era uma mesa para dois bastante arrumada.

— Mas você está muito diferente, eu quase não te reconheci.

Dipper parou por um instante.

— Eu não creio que eu tenha mudado tanto –deu uma risada breve –as vezes acho que me congelei com o resto dessa cidade.

— Não diga isso. Você está ótimo! – sorriu.

— Obrigado, aliás, eu também mal pude te reconhecer.

De fato. Pacifica estava realmente diferente e nem ela poderia negar isso. Pacifica com certeza não era a mesma menina que Dipper conheceu em sua pré-adolescência. A garotinha de família rica, mimada e com um pseudo-intelecto que a fazia acreditar ser melhor com os outros. Agora, até com praticamente nenhuma maquiagem, Dipper conseguia ver uma mulher de verdade. Educada, com uma postura forte e determinada sobre os seus objetivos.

Era algo de se impressionar. Embora Dipper achasse que ela algum dia iria acabar mudando, ele sempre soube no potencial interior que ela tinha.

— Entendo – Pacifica assentiu – O mundo anda... Você está bem?

Dipper sentiu as suas entranhas se revirarem em desconforto diante da pergunta.

— O que quer dizer com isso?

Pacifica arregalou os olhos. Atônita e confusa.

— Bem... Quis saber se você está bem. É isso que as pessoas fazem... - Dipper adulou. – Dipper, está tudo bem mesmo?

— O que?

— A primeira vez foi pelo costume e a educação. Mas agora é serio você está bem?

— Estou. – engoliu a seco.

Pacifica analisou sua expressão e em seguida deu de ombros.

— Como andam as coisas por aqui?

— Sem muitas novidades. A cidade não vem sendo muito “animada” desde aquele verão, se é que me entende.

— Sei. – ela assente – Assim que eu soube que você havia decidido ficar por aqui e eu tive que te ligar. O que anda fazendo? Está trabalhando?

— Stan me deu a cabana do mistério.

— Sério?! Não brinca! – Pacifica se surpreendeu – E você está abrindo ela nesse verão?

— Não. – ele passa a mão por de trás da cabeça em sinal de derrota.

— Como não? – Pacifica ri nervosa – esse é o melhor momento para investir nela. Como está ganhando a vida.

— Bem, as pessoas se cansam das mesmas coisas todos os anos... Estou planejando algo novo. – mentiu. Dipper não tinha nenhuma disposição sequer para mais nada, ele vivia com ajuda da fortuna de Ford com suas pesquisas.

— Compreendo. Vamos pedir algo? – pergunta puxando o cardápio.

— Seria ótimo. Não vai me contar sobre você? Estou curioso.

*

Depois de alguns momentos, os pratos finalmente chegaram. Dipper olhou para o prato relembrando da cena com Ford mais cedo. Comeu, saboreando cada pedaço das panquecas ainda quentes, engolindo junto a elas seus sentimentos.

— Eu me formei em arquitetura recentemente. – ela explicou.

— Jura? Por essa eu não esperava.

Pacifica riu.

— Sim. Acho que ter morado por tanto tempo naquela mansão velha me inspirou. Estou de volta para justamente reproduzir um dos projetos dela.

— Isso é excelente. Ainda mais vindo de você.

— Obrigada Dipper. É muito bom ouvir isso. – ela corou. Dipper estranhou a cena. – Sabe, eu sei que é bastante estranho ouvir tudo isso de uma garota que costumava judiar de você e sua irmã...

— Ah, não ligue para isso. Todos nós fazemos bobeiras quando somos novos, faz parte de crescer. – Dipper se lembrou imediatamente do seu aniversário de catorze anos e completou – As vezes temos que esquecer o passado para deixar o novo “eu “ tomar conta.

Pines sentia a necessidade. A necessidade de contar para alguém tudo o que estava acontecendo. O coração que quase escapulia a garganta. A barreira que tentava manter erguida a todo momento.

— Entendo, Dipper. Mas não é isso.

— Não?

— Não. A verdade é que eu era mais assim, pois eu sempre tive uma quedinha por você na pré-adolescência – ela riu da própria confissão morta – Eu não sabia como lidar com isso então eu apenas te esnobava e todos os outros a sua volta. Ridículo, não é...?

Por alguma razão Dipper não se via nem um pouco impressionado sobre aquilo. Sua cabeça dava voltas. Ele começara a se distanciar um pouco. Tentava se lembrar de Ford. O que ele estava tentando com tudo aquilo. O que exatamente Dipper sentia por ele agora. E também pensava em Bill.

Pacifica continuava falando. Algo sobre os seus pais. Constantemente.

Dipper não conseguia acompanhar. Era demais. Era sufocante. Ele se sentia numa teia de aranha como uma presa cansada de esperar para ser devorada. Pacifica pedia algo, ele não entendia.

Dipper se colocou de pé.

Pacifica parou de falar. Ela o observava assustada. Ela sabia desde o início que algo acontecia com o amigo.

Dipper não se atrevia a dirigir o olhar a ela.

— Eu sou gay, Pacifica.

Silêncio.

Northwest abaixou a cabeça lentamente. Olhando para o prato. Dipper esperava qualquer coisa dela. O único som que podia ser ouvido naquele momento era o do vento e do tintilar dos pratos um sobre os outros na cozinha, provavelmente sendo lavados.

— Ah... Então é isso. – Pacifica finalmente falou, Dipper primeiramente acreditou que sua voz continha uma pontada de decepção. Mas logo viu que era marcada por algo estranho... Compreensão.

— Desculpe.

— O que?

Dipper abriu a carteira assim que a retirou do bolso. E deixou uma nota de cinquenta sobre a mesa.

— Eu pago a conta. Desculpe ter estragado a noite.

— Não Dipper, não é isso...

— Tudo bem. Eu sei. Eu já fiz muita coisa errada por hoje.

Ele simplesmente deu as costas e saiu.

Pacifica havia permanecido na mesma posição em que estava dentro da cafeteria. Ela havia levantado. Parecia perdida.

Dipper ignorou e voltou para o carro. Tudo que ele queria era que ele ainda estivesse tendo a sua boa noite de sono e que ele acordasse agora e descobrisse que tudo fosse um sonho.

***

O pneu fazia os mais diversos sons sobre a estrada de estrutura imprevisível. Dipper tentava manter o movimento da picape com a mente vazia. Sem pensamentos. Sem confusões. Ele havia ligado o rádio uma ou duas vezes na tentativa de se distrair. Nada parecia funcionar.

Já era possível ver o teto pontudo da cabana.

Ele desligou o carro um pouco distante do lugar onde costumava ficar. Dipper precisaria fazer uma caminhada. Sua cabeça recostada no volante. Ele poderia apagar ali mesmo, mas aquilo não faria bem para ele. Dipper entraria na casa, tomaria um banho e se prepararia para a manhã seguinte. Seria um novo começo e Dipper se esqueceria de tudo que havia acontecido naquele dia.

Foi quando ele saiu do carro.

Primeiro foi um vulto. O que o fez pensar que fosse uma ilusão criada pela penumbra.

Foi quando os dedos gélidos lhe tocaram a nuca. Os pêlos de Dipper se ergueram em vibrações energizadas, na constante sintonia com as batidas de seu coração.

Seu corpo é entregue e sustentado pelo homem do sobretudo amarelo.

Dipper apenas ergue a cabeça cansada para se deparar com o sorriso longo, misterioso e desafiador de Bill.

— Finalmente te encontrei carneirinho.


	6. Margaridas

Um pequeno sobressalto provocou um imenso burburinho interno em Dipper. A forma em que Bill se movimentava na escuridão... A penumbra da noite... Seu contorno... O sentimento de conforto que ele havia sentido na noite anterior... A silhueta protetora de seus sonhos.

— Era você. – Dipper afirmou com a voz mais incrédula que conseguia oferecer. Ele parou por um tempo preso na armadilha de braços longos de Cipher. Se recusava a acreditar no que sua mente lhe oferecia. Ele havia sonhado com Bill aquele tempo todo. O demônio sendo o seu anjo protetor. Era tão intenso e sarcástico que Dipper acreditou que iria vomitar a qualquer momento. Porque ele tinha aqueles sonhos com ele? Porque seu subconsciente insistia em martelar a ideia de seu pior inimigo ser um protetor? – Era você o tempo todo. – insistiu.

Bill Cipher desfez o sorriso.

Havia sido tão de repente que acabou sendo mais assustador do que o próprio.

Sério, Dipper quase podia ver o Bill de antes. O mono olho sem expressões. Deixando o seu universo de sentimentos em mistérios que atiçavam a paciência do garoto.

— Está na hora de conversarmos.

— Não! – Dipper exclamou antes que Bill pudesse continuar. O seu peito batia rápido como um sistema de alarme pessoal. Dipper precisava sair dali. Aquela situação desconhecida o assustava. Porém... ele estava gostando de se sentir assim. Era intenso. Bill Cipher era como um grande quebra-cabeça de segredos e Dipper ansiava mais do que nunca para resolvê-lo.

— Vai me contar sobre tudo o que está acontecendo.

Bill não mais usava o seu tom ironicamente indiferente de sempre. Ele estava falando sério. Por quê? Porque Cipher queria saber sobre Dipper? O que ele estaria tramando.

“Será que...” Mesmo que num pensamento, Pines se preparava para o absurdo que ele estava prestes para dizer a si “Será que Bill se importa comigo?”

Não. Dipper estava a ponto de soltar uma gargalhada mais uma vez. Era estupidamente hilária a forma em que aquilo havia passado pela sua cabeça com tanta naturalidade. Estaria o seu nível de carência tão absurdamente desumano a ponto de ele... desejar que Bill se importasse com ele.

Vai me contar sobre tudo o que está acontecendo.

A sua mente teimosa invocou aquela frase mais uma vez, como as mais diversas outras cenas.

Dipper olhava para o solo e se lembrava das colinas. Contraia o punho e via Ford entrelaçando os dedos nos dele. Cerrava os dentes e ouvia o som dele mastigando no café da manhã. Tentava mover as pernas para sair dali e lembrou-se dele se erguendo para Pacifica.

‘Eu sou gay, Pacifica’

Esqueça isso Dipper.

‘Está tudo bem, Dipper?’

Esqueça agora, é uma ordem!

‘Eu te amo, Tivô Ford’

Esqueça!

‘Ford não me ama.’

Por favor...!

‘Um erro é um erro Dipper. Apenas cresça, esqueça e siga em frente com a sua vida...’

Não...

‘Aproveite o café, Dip’

...

‘Você está comigo?’

— Não!

O grito desprendeu dos seus lábios demarcando as suas emoções instáveis que ecoaram por todos os lados, se entrelaçando entre os pinheiros, sendo consumidas pela floresta de suas mágoas que tomavam conta do seu coração esmagado pelas raízes de seus troncos de frutos rancorosos e confusos.

Pine Tree deixou seu corpo cair sobre o de Bill. Cipher podia sentir as lágrimas quentes do garoto, transpassando o tecido de sua camisa por debaixo do sobretudo, enquanto o envolvia num abraços. Bill parecia satisfeito. Como se esperasse aquilo de Dipper há muito tempo.

— Por favor... – Dipper não conseguia manter a dicção devido aos seus soluços descontrolados – Me ajuda... E-eu n-não aguento...mais...

Bill Cipher conseguiu esboçar um traço simpático com os lábios fechados, levando os dedos entre as mechas curtas do cabelo de Dipper, afagando-o dos pensamentos em que estava imerso.

— Não se preocupe, Pinheirinho. Eu também não aguento mais. – Bill passou os seus dedos absurdamente esguios em torno do maxilar de Dipper, erguendo seu rosto de encontro ao dele. O contraste dos olhos irritados e cobertos por lágrimas de Dip com o lilás intenso e inexplicável de Bill. – Não aguentar mais te ver desse jeito por tantos anos e não ser capaz de fazer nada, não aguentar mais reprimir os meus sentimentos de milhões de anos preso à minha própria realidade, que foram libertados com a sua ajuda...

— Sobre... – Dipper se odiou por ver a voz falhar – Sobre o que está falando?

Bill suspira.

— Os seus sonhos Dipper.

O coração de Pines salta.

— Como sabe disso?

Bill seca uma lágrima.

— Porque eles não são sonhos.

Dipper dá um passo para trás, Bill não impede. O garoto está incrédulo.

— Você não está dizendo que...?

— Estou sim. Eu estive te observando por mais tempo do que você imagina.

— P-porque...?

Bill desvia o olhar. Parecia tentar se desconcertar dos seus próprios conflitos.

— Você é muito... Especial, Dipper.

“Bill me chamou pelo nome”

— O que quer dizer?

— Você vai saber. – foi tudo o que ele pode responder.

Dipper abaixou a cabeça. Não acreditava no que estava a fazer, iria contar tudo à Bill.

— Você gosta dele, não é? – Cipher perguntou. Dipper tomou um susto e desviou o olhar.

— O que? Quero dizer... Quem?

Bill Cipher sorriu. Um sorriso que transparecia uma confirmação.

— O seis-dedos.

Dipper suspirou, ele nem arriscaria perguntar como Bill havia chegada à aquela conclusão.

— Você sabe de “muitas coisas”, não é?

Bill deu uma risada breve. Dipper levantou o olhar. Seus sentimentos se afloraram num misto de susto com graça. Lhe veio uma vontade súbita de rir por não acreditar no que estava vendo. Bill havia corado. Aquilo nunca havia parecido possível. Bill. Estava. Sem. Graça.

— Sim. Não é como se eu soubesse. É como se visse claramente. Você... são muito parecidos. Quase como se fossem uma pessoa só, funcionando em conjuntos separados...

— Parece que teve muito tempo para pensar nisso.

Bill suspirou.

— É. Eu tive sim. Então, é por isso que você sempre esteve assim?

Dipper se aproximou, Bill havia recostado sobre um dos pinheiros. Pines se sentou não muito a frente dele sobre um dos rochedos de calcário.

— O que é difícil de aceitar mesmo dentro das outras demais circunstâncias nem é o fato de ele não me amar. – as confissões saíam de dentro do garoto com tanta facilidade que soou assustador até para Bill. – Afinal, ele é o meu...

Dipper não conseguia completar a frase. Ainda era demais. Ele abaixou a cabeça e apoiou-a entre as mãos. Ele ouviu o som do farfalhar das folhas secas sendo amassadas pelos pés longos de Cipher se aproximando, quando voltou a levantar a cabeça se deparou com ele sentado logo ao seu lado. Brincando com as pontas dos dedos inocentemente sobre uma das margaridas que cresciam ali.

— Ford passou trinta anos da sua vida sozinho em outra dimensão. – Dipper disparou – Ele nunca esteve em outro relacionamento ou coisa do tipo. É óbvio que ele não me ama. Estava apenas tentando reprimir em mim tudo o que ele não pode ter durante a outra parte da sua vida. O parte ruim de saber disso é ainda não conseguir superar esse sentimento de...

Pines bufou. Soltou o ar em som do maior desconforto que ele conseguia mostrar.

— Entendo. – Bill respondeu.

— Não. Você não entende.

— Sim Dipper. Eu entendo tudo. Eu entendo o quanto você se sente sozinho. Eu entendo o quanto é ruim o sentimento de culpa. Entendo o modo de achar que tudo foi por sua causa. Que você nunca mais poderá ser você novamente. Entendo a vontade de mudar tudo. De destruir, de voltar no tempo e fazer direito...

Foi quando, de súbito, Bill agarrou o queixo de Dipper o virando na direção dele. Fazendo o garoto fitar aquele olho tão profundo e incógnito que ele acreditava poder se afogar dentro dele a qualquer momento. Roçando os dedos gélidos sobre o cavanhaque de Dipper, Bill completou - ... Também entendo como é o sentimento de saber que nunca poderá ter a pessoa que você mais deseja.

Dipper estava pasmo. Sem compreender. Aquele ser. Bill. Quem era ele de fato? Estava agindo de um jeito completamente oposto do que Dipper esteve acostumado sempre a ver. Quase como se tivesse saído de um personagem. Quase como se Dipper estivesse sendo o escolhido para vê-lo por de baixo da sua máscara.

— Como v...?

— Como eu sei?! Ora, Pinheirinho. Você usa como desculpa o fato de Ford ter ficado preso por trinta anos, eu estive preso durante toda a minha existência! Sozinho, fora de uma forma física e muito menos original. Por um trilhão de anos. E eu sei como é. Sei muito bem esse sentimento de querer destruir tudo e todos a sua volta. E até mesmo fiz o próprio apocalipse quando tive a chance de ser liberto. – ele deu uma breve risada na última frase, numa tentativa de quebrar a seriedade do assunto.

Dipper apenas o observava. Ele não sabia como prosseguir com o assunto. Estava assustado, confuso...

— Mas sabe de uma coisa... – Bill continuou – Eu estou cansado de não fazer nada. Estou cansado das coisas serem assim. Apenas sofrer e se lamentar não faria nada mudar para nós. Então... – Cipher ergueu o queixo de Dipper mais alto, fazendo os narizes ir de encontro – Por que nós não recomeçamos juntos? Eu tenho certeza de que somos capazes de muitas coisas.

Dipper mal conseguia manter a respiração. O rosto de Bill estava tão próximo ao dele que parecia que o demônio havia lhe roubado o fôlego. Como um sedutor vampiro de energia dos mais profundos degraus de sua alma.

— Então, o que me diz? Lembrem-se do que aprendeu na música do carneirinho – continuou estampando na sua face mais uma vez o seu sorriso que provocava o raciocínio interno do garoto, murmurando a canção – Marche, marche, marche ao redor das margaridas...

Dipper se lembrou de tudo que havia refletido para si mais cedo. Novos começos, uma nova vida, em esquecimento do pretérito infortúnio em que estava inserido. Aquela era a oportunidade que ele não poderia largar.

— Não se esqueça do amor da sua vida. - completou a canção na maior afirmação que poderia dar.

— Exatamente.

Bill finalizou curvando-se na direção dele.

Dipper havia se entregado.

Cipher lhe roubou um beijo. E Cipher era o melhor ladrão que Dip já havia visto.

Dipper logo se viu envolto aos braços do ser. Sentindo a língua de Bill invadindo a sua boca sem aviso prévio, tomando posse total do corpo do garoto.

Dipper sentiu o formigamento lhe percorrer as entranhas, como se cada centímetro do seu corpo se mesclasse com as inquietações da sua alma, criando algo que ele odiava amar. Bill intermediava os toques enquanto mordiscava os lábios de Pines com seus dentes pontiagudos como de uma besta silvestre sedenta pelo sangue da sua presa. Ele vinha cada vez mais para cima e Dipper perturbadoramente não se importava.

Bill era assustador, incógnito, incerto, surpreendente, subestimado, horrível, malicioso, tentador e sedutor. Assim como o melhor demônio que ele poderia desejar.

Dipper passou a mão pela gargantilha da camisa de Bill, queria sentir o corpo de Bill, rasga-lo em ódio e consumi-lo em dominação. Mas o mono-olho havia sido mais esperto. Sem que pudesse perceber, Bill Cipher já havia desabotoado os primeiros botões da camisa xadrez. Passando os dedos entre o cós. Descendo dos lábios e roçando os dentes afiados na junção do pescoço e o peito.

Droga.

Bill Cipher era uma droga.

Perigoso e viciante.

Dipper arfou. Aquilo lhe deixava exausto e, estranhamente, mais empenhado a se mergulhar naquele grande enigma que era Bill.

O homem esguio pareceu se levantar. Erguendo Dipper, tirando seus pés do chão. Beijando-o por mais uma vez, fazendo estremecer diante os movimentos.

Cada vez, Dipper em conjunto ao parceiro queria mais e mais.

Aquilo nunca parecia acabar sendo satisfatório.

Neste instante, Dipper sentiu o formigamento sobre a sua marca de nascença. Algo estava errado. Ele sentia. Bill soltou-lhe os lábios, parecia também pressentir algo além do usual. Dipper abriu os olhos e se deparou com a expressão assustada de Bill. Antes fosse pelo fato de os dois maiores inimigos estarem tão íntimos. Queria Dipper.

Cipher estava surpreendentemente, pela primeira vez, surpreso.

Também não era pra menos. Dipper viu a paisagem mudando à sua volta, como se os dois estivessem girando um carrossel invisível. Os ventos rodopiavam entre os dois de maneira incomum, fechando-os num casulo místico. Não tinha como Bill fazer aquilo.

Ele olhou para baixo.

Se não fosse pelas circunstâncias, Dipper teria gritado em espanto.

Os dois estavam a mais de um metro do chão.

Bill estava flutuando.

E Dipper estava sendo levado junto pelos ares do desconhecido.


	7. Olho a olho. Toque a toque.

Os corpos, que suavam frios, deslizaram um sobre o outro. Num descuido, Dipper viu-se caindo. Ele sentiu os longos dedos gélidos de Bill se desprendendo dos seus e o seu olho lilás instigante se distanciando cada vez mais. O corpo do garoto cortava o vento por trás de si. Não teve muito tempo para pensar assim que Dipper atingiu o solo.

Ele deu um berro e se contraiu após se chocar.

A poeira levantou, complicando o seu campo de visão, sentiu uma leve tontura com o cheiro do pó. Tentava se levantar, mas fora tomado pela imersão árdua de uma dor que se prolongava do tendão do pé até a panturrilha. Inicialmente ele achou que havia quebrado o pé. Mas ele já havia fraturado alguns ossos antes, era uma dor pior do que aquela, se ele tivesse sorte não seria nada mais do que uma torção.

Dipper havia caído de quase dois metros de altura.

Bill havia flutuado e levado ele junto.

O menino recostou a cabeça pesada por cima da palma da mão coberta de arranhões e terra seca. Ele nem sequer acreditara na cena que havia acabado de presenciar. Ou que, estranhamente, ele tinha a sensação de ter causado tudo aquilo.

“Eu beijei Bill Cipher.” Era absurdo o modo como aquilo passava tão naturalmente na sua cabeça. Como era possível? Não havia praticamente nada de normal sobre aquilo. Então como ele ainda podia agir com tanta naturalidade? Bill o beijou. Ele permitiu. Bill o levou ás alturas. Os poderes de Bill voltaram. “Como?”

Pines poderia começar a rir novamente. Agora era estranho o fato de ele estar achando aquilo fora do comum, sendo que nos últimos anos da sua vida absolutamente nada de comum havia acontecido. Literalmente nada.

O mundo dele estava uma bagunça. Um verdadeiro weirdmaggedon pessoal de sentimentos.

Ele viu Bill emergir de dentro da nuvem de pó que já se dissipava. Ele parecia tão assustado quanto ele. O rapaz loiro de um só olho foi até o garoto de cabelos castanhos que praticamente se corroía em dor.

— Dipper! Eu sinto muito! Me desculpa! V-você se machucou?! P-por favor... fala comigo!

— Não! – Dipper ergueu a palma da mão impedindo que Bill voltasse a se aproximar dele – Não me toque!

— O quê...? – a voz de Cipher estava tão incrédula diante daquela declaração que nem chegava a ser um sussurro. –Você caiu de uma altura relativamente...

— Exato! O que foi isso?! – Dipper dirigiu o olhar a ele. O olho já não estava mais com aquela misteriosa coloração atraente e sedutora.

Bill olhou para o chão. Completamente sem saída.

— Me fala! – Dipper gritou, em fúria – De onde veio isso?! De onde você tirou poderes?!

— Eu... Eu não sei. Eu sinceramente não sei Dipper. – lamentou.

— Mentira!

— Juro a você! Acha mesmo que se eu ainda estivesse com poderes estaria vadiando por aí vivendo uma vida mortal pateticamente sem rumo?!

Dipper suspirou.

— Por quê?

— O que?!

— Porque isso está acontecendo?! – Dipper soltou a questão que abalava as borboletas de seu estômago.

— Não faço ideia. Você precisa acreditar em mim. – Bill insistiu, levando a mão sobre o ombro de Pines. O garoto estremeceu ao sentir a palma áspera do predador tocar próximo ao seu ombro.

Dipper afastou-se, reunindo forças para se levantar.

— Isso foi... Errado. Eu preciso voltar para o Ford.

— É o que aconteceu entre nós que você chama de errado?! – Bill extravasou os sentimentos de repulsa que, pelo visto, ele tinha – Olhe em volta Dipper! Uma relação com o seu tio jamais seria possível! Por mais quanto tempo você prefere se esconder?! Por mais quanto tempo você pretende negar os fatos ao seu redor?! Olhe para mim enquanto eu estiver falando!

Dipper tentava a todo custo ignorar as ameaças supliciadoras do seu amante misterioso enquanto se dirigia de volta a porta do carro, com certa dificuldade por sua perna machucada.

— Me poupe dos seus joguinhos, Cipher!

Antes que pudesse gritar mais ofensas, Bill entrou no seu caminho. Dipper gemeu em dor assim que sentiu o baque entre o corpo dos dois.

— Não cometa o mesmo erro que eu cometi. – suplicou baixinho, tão próximo e íntimo que Dipper sentiu o seu hálito quente do seu sussurro lhe chamuscar a pele – Por favor... Não se esconda nas sombras. – Bill levantou a cabeça olhando para Dipper, para dentro dele, como nunca antes – Acredite. As coisas não melhoram por esse caminho. Você não viu direito o que acabou de acontecer? Nós dois, juntos... Somos diferentes. Especiais.

— Me dê licença.

— Dipper... – ele o havia chamado pelo nome mais uma vez. – Não vá.

Droga. Bill era insistentemente irresistível. Dipper se culpava por sentir aquelas coisas. Queria ficar ali, sentir os dentes afiados e perigosos de Bill lhe morderem os lábios, o pescoço... “Parou aê!” Dipper interrompeu os pensamentos sórdidos que habitavam sua mente, ele não podia ceder aos encantos misteriosos do demônio, por mais que seu corpo quisesse decifrar seus desejos, ele tinha que se concentrar.

— Me desculpa, Bill – suspirou em descontento – Nem eu tenho noção mais do que se passa ao meu redor, não dá pra saber se isso é certo ou não.

— Pois bem – Cipher voltou a insistir, segurando as duas mãos de Dipper e levando-as em direção ao seu peito, Bill não tinha batimentos, mas aquele gesto havia sido mais intenso do que Dipper esperava ser – Me deixe te ajudar. Nos ajudar.

Bill não poderia estar falando em compaixão. Era engraçado demais para ser verdade.

— Quer me ajudar? – Dipper perguntou.

— Sim. Mais do que você imagina.

— Então abre a porta do carro.

— Não, pera aí, vamos com calma, Pinheirinho...

— Abre a porta do carro! – Bill deu um passo para trás, receoso diante o berro de Dipper – Agora!

Bill Cipher olhou para os lados, parecia desesperado a procura de uma solução, até que por fim seus braços cederam e ele deu espaço para Dipper passar.

— Como quiser.

*

Dipper dirigiu o carro até o final da estrada, parando-o logo em frente à cabana. Para que poupasse ele ao máximo de fazer esforço com o seu pé ferido. Ele bateu a porta por trás de si e olhou aos redores para ter a certeza de que Bill não havia o seguido. Se esgueirou até a porta da cabana e a empurrou. Estava semiaberta.

Um gemido escapou dele assim que o seu pé tropicou na soleira.

— Está tudo bem?

A voz rouca e grave correu do pé da escadaria até os ouvidos de Dipper, ele se assustou. A pouca claridade havia escondido Ford sentado próximo a ele o tempo todo. Parecia ter ficado na mesma posição desde quando Dipper deixou a cabana.

— Ford?! Você ainda está acordado...

— Estou sim – suspirou – o que houve com você? – ele perguntou se levantando com destreza já indo até ele.

“Mantenha a voz firme.”

— N-não é nada. – por mais que se esforçasse, as rédeas do seu coração sempre se desprendiam em um gaguejo. “Droga Dipper!...” – Foi só o meu pé... Não se preocupe...

Dipper sentiu as pernas tremelicarem e ele sentou aos poucos contra a porta, fechando-a. Se sentia cansado.

— Parece sério para mim. – Ford constatou diante a cena. Aproximando-se do sobrinho, ele ajoelhou. Os sentidos de Dipper recearam de imediato. Mas logo se recompôs, mandando o constrangimento temido para longe. – O que houve Dip? – a voz de Ford estava carregada por sua seriedade.

— E-eu... Bem... Torci ele.

— Como?

Dipper parou por um instante.

— Eu saí para o restaurante da Susan quando estava voltando passei pelas escadas e pisei em falso. – Dipper reproduziu a primeira mentira que tinha em sua mente de imediato engolindo as vírgulas e espaçamentos. Ele se corroeu em desconforto. Não queria ter mentido para Ford. Queria contar a ele tudo o que havia ocorrido com Bill. Mas não ia fazer, como de costume. Ele manteve o olhar afastado da feição definida de Stanford, incapaz de encara-lo. Como sempre.

Foi quando, ele foi surpreendido. Um toque firme e aconchegante lhe chegou ao queixo. Ford havia o tocado. Após anos, essa havia sido uma das únicas vezes em que Ford o havia tocado. Ela reconfortante. Havia tanta precisão naquilo que Dipper arregalou os olhos castanhos em espanto. Ford puxou a face dele em sua direção, colocando o rosto do garoto contra o dele. Alinhando os dois de uma forma tão próxima, tão forte e tão íntima. Dipper suspirou.

Ford o encarrava, encarrava com persistência, como se já estive cansado de trocar poucas palavras ou de ser evitado ser olhado nos olhos. Olhando para dentro de Dipper. Parecia tentar se certificar do que ele havia dito.

“Deveria ter mentido melhor” Pines se culpou em sua mente.

Um traço ligeiro correu pelo rosto do seu tio avô, tocando a sua testa, ele sorriu afetadamente.

Céus, como ele tinha essa capacidade? Stanford era incrível. Ele sempre conseguia ser forte e imponente, no entanto, ele tinha o dom intermediar isso com a sua doçura irresistivelmente protetora e acolhedora. Os seis dedos macios tocaram diligentemente a pele do sobrinho próximo ao tornozelo, logo acima dos sapatos. Dipper adulou em desconforto. Não era nada horrível como antes, Ford tinha o poder de até mesmo fazer aquela dor parecer algo suportável.

Gentilmente, Dipper se viu sendo erguido pelos braços de Ford.

— Tivô F-Ford... N-não é necessário...

O homem grunhiu ao sentir o peso do sobrinho que agora carregava no colo.

— Ufa – ele deu uma breve risada baixa – Parece que o garotinho que eu costumava carregar para a cama quando dormia no sofá cresceu um pouquinho. – brincou, mesmo que Dipper não pudesse ver o seu rosto, ele poderia sentir o tio sorrindo diante aquilo.

— O que está fazendo?

— Te levando para o quarto.

— M-mas, o meu quarto é ali em cima. – disse Dipper apontando ligeiramente para a escada, enquanto Ford ignorava aquilo perfeitamente e adentrava mais para dentro da cabana.

— Eu sei.

— Então... para onde...?

— Estou te levando para o meu quarto, você está debilitado, não vai poder ficar subindo até lá em cima. Além do mais, precisa de cuidados médicos.

— Mas, você poderia muito bem me levar até lá em cima, e também...

— Shhh... – Ford fez o som em súplica pelo silêncio. – Sou eu quem é o inteligente aqui, esqueceu?- Dipper corou. Ford prendeu a risada.

O tio guiou o garoto até os fundos da casa, abrindo a antiga porta que ficava paralela à cozinha, onde ficava o quarto secreto de Ford. Dipper acabou sendo tomado por uma onda de uma energia desconhecida. Era nostálgico, mas tinha algo a mais, algo que, por conseguinte, ele consideraria ser alegria. Alegria de estar ali, de ver os antigos artefatos do santuário de Ford, a maneira que ele tinha uma bagunça ajeitada, o pequeno vitral que dava visão para os campos de Oregon, os lençóis bagunçados, tudo isso meticulosamente tomado pela ambientação púrpura da luz lunar.

Dipper se viu sendo colocado sobre a cama de Ford. Tinha o cheiro dele. Assim como todo o resto.

Os dedos de Stanford deslizaram-se pela perna de Dipper na medida em que ele se recostava em um dos travesseiros, até o sapato, desamarrando-o. Ford jogou o sapato direito de Dipper para debaixo da cama, e começou a gentilmente massagear, numa quase inspeção, em torno do calcanhar do garoto. Dipper estremeceu.

— Isso dói? – perguntou Ford, singelamente erguendo a cabeça para ir de encontro com os olhos de Dipper que sempre desviava do contato.

— Sim. – Dipper espantou-se após notar o que havia dito, ele havia mentido. Não entendia muito bem o porquê dessa vez, talvez fosse o seu subconsciente, implorando ainda mais pelos toques de Ford.

O massageamento continuava. Dipper quase fechava os olhos, segurando-se para não se entregar totalmente a aquilo.

— O que sente exatamente?

— Foi uma luxação. – Dipper precipitou-se – Não tem muito que fazer.

— Está inchado. Vai ter que ficar de repouso. Pelo menos por um dia. Até o inchaço sumir. O que estou achando estranho é como você conseguiu fazer um estrago dessa proporção apenas por pisar em falso. – Ford tentou olhar para ele mais uma vez.

— Era uma escada alta. – Dipper falou, desviando o olhar mais uma vez. Ele não queria que Ford descobrisse que ele estava mentindo. Ele não queria olhar para Ford de qualquer maneira.

— Quando você irá me olhar nos olhos de novo?

— Como? – Dipper sentiu uma fisgada nas entranhas e voltou-se a Ford, fingindo incompreensão.

— Nada. – ele balançou a cabeça. – Vou buscar suas roupas. Precisa se trocar.

— E-estou bem. Porque você pensa isso?

— Está coberto de terra e poeira.

Dipper parou por um momento, realizando toda a cena ocorrida mais cedo.

— Ah... sim...

Não demorou muito tempo para que Stanford voltasse com uma camiseta limpa e um short curto. – Aqui está. – ele estendeu as peças sobre o lençol.

Dipper observou Ford dando as costas lentamente, até que ele acreditou se sentir seguro o suficiente para começara desabotoar a camisa, ainda deitado. Parou por um instante ao ver que os primeiros botões já haviam sidos soltos por Bill. Desabotoou a camisa por completo em seu tempo. Ele estremeceu ao sentir o seu peito desnudo diante o clima relativamente frio da madrugada. Agora seria necessário tirar as calças, ainda fazendo certo esforço, tentou esgueirar-se e parou em seguida. Ele sentiu o corpo bambear em cansaço. Suspirou, consumido pela vergonha e raiva.

— Algum problema aí? – Ford arriscou perguntar.

— É... Bem... E-eu...

— Precisa de ajuda?

Dipper abaixou a cabeça. Sem conseguir dizer mais uma palavra.

— Ei. – Ford o chamou cautelosamente – Está tudo bem. - Pines assentiu, sentia seus dedos tremerem em ansiedade. Ele acreditava poder apagar a qualquer instante. Era como se ele estivesse nas colinas com o Ford mais uma vez. - Só me diga caso esteja desconfortável, ok?

— Ok. –respondeu baixinho.

O tio avô passou pela cama, apoiando os joelhos sobre o colchão. O seu peso, maior do que o do garoto, movimentou a mola em direção contraria. Fazendo os dois se desequilibrarem. Ford foi contra o corpo de Dipper, apoiando um dos braços na parede logo atrás deles e usando o outro para segurar Dipper evitando que ele caísse.

Os narizes de ambos roçaram suavemente um sobre o outro.

Pines percebeu as suas bochechas queimaram arduamente em vermelho.

Ford suspirou em susto. O seu hálito quente foi de encontro à ponta do nariz carmesim de Dipper, que recebia arrepios por toda a extensão da sua nuca.

— Desculpe. – sussurrou Ford.

— T-tudo bem... – Dipper prolongou o sussurro.

— Não, Dipper. Eu quero dizer: desculpa.

— Como assim?

— Desculpas... P-por tudo. – Ford gaguejou brevemente.

— Você está dizendo que...?

— Sim... – dessa vez, foi Ford quem desviou o olhar, sem graça, claramente arrependido. Dipper sentia seus sentimentos aflorarem como não havia há muito tempo. Aquela necessidade que ele tinha do tio. A lembrança do momento em que Ford pediu a ele que ficasse em Gravity Falls e se tornasse seu aprendiz.

Dipper levou a mão até o rosto de Stanford. Ele tinha tentado fazer um gesto de consolação, no entanto, pareceu bem mais íntimo do que Dipper esperava parecer. Ele sentiu os resíduos do que sobrara da barba grisalha de Ford lhe espetar a palma da mão. Como ele havia sentido falta daquilo...

— Dip... – Ford soltou um murmuro, carregado de deleite, diante ao gesto.

Ford colocou a mão por cima da do garoto, afastando-a. Os dedos se entrelaçaram e Stanford acabou por tocar no peito gélido de Dipper. Os dois se assustaram com o gesto. Dipper sentiu o calor de Ford reagindo para o resto do seu corpo. Ele já não mais tremia. Era como se Ford fosse um escudo universal para todas as aflições do garoto.

Ford mexeu os lábios. Dessa vez foi Dipper que colocou os dedos sobre eles.

Os olhares se cruzaram no melhor reencontro que poderiam ter tido em dez anos.

O hálito aconchegante de Ford ficava cada vez mais perto, se mesclando com o de Dipper cada vez mais. Ficaram assim por certo tempo. Hesitantes.

Dipper tentou manter a respiração controlada, tentou contar até cinco, no entanto, seus dedos agitados só seguravam a mão do seu tio com cada vez mais força sem que o mesmo percebesse.

Então Pines avançou. Havia sido rápido. Seus lábios haviam roçado nos de Ford gentilmente. Dipper voltou, Ford foi até ele. Cobrindo num abraço. Dipper se contorceu ao sentir o pé ferido arrastando na beirada da cama e também quando os pelos da face do homem roçaram em seu pescoço.

Ford beijava o peito de Dipper com tanto entusiasmo que o garoto nem se importou com as fisgadas que recebia pela posição torta do corpo e do tornozelo. Até que o tivô atingiu com a sua língua a base da sua barriga, logo abaixo do joelho, sendo impedido pela calça de Dipper bem presa com o cinto. Dipper praticamente se contorcia, suspirava.

Stanford fazia um ótimo desempenho entre as tentações delicadas e carnais. E ele sabia que o menino amava aquilo. Dipper logo se viu descarrilhando como um novelo de lã, entregando-se totalmente às posses de Ford. Perfeitamente voluptuoso.

“Deveria torcer o tornozelo mais vezes...” Dip sorriu ao momento em que isso passou em sua mente, inocentemente encantado.

***

Naquela noite, Dipper não havia mais sonhado com a silhueta protetora de Bill. Dessa vez, havia sido surpreendido por um sonho diferente. Ele havia voltado aos seus tempos de infância, quando ainda era a criança esquisita do jardim de infância na qual ninguém queria ter como amigo, no entanto, ele via a presença de mais alguém ali com ele. Uma outra criança. Um antigo amigo que havia sido perdido nos primórdios da sua memória, um garotinho de cabelos loiros.

Dipper acordou na manha seguinte coberto pelos braços pesados de Ford. Os raios dourados do sol transpassavam o vitral, criando um feixe de luz sobre as pernas entrelaçadas de ambos entre os lençóis gelados pelo mormaço. Ele se desfez da sua prisão de emoções, Ford continuava dormindo. A cabeça de Dipper latejou enquanto ele se levantou e foi até a cozinha. Ele adorava a sensação das tábuas frias sobre o seu pé dormente pela luxação.

Parou na soleira por um momento, pensando em tudo que havia ocorrido na última noite.

Ele havia conseguido mais problemas.

Respirou fundo, no momento ele queria se concentra apenas em fazer um bom café.

Foi quando ele viu a secretária eletrônica. O sinal vermelho que indicava nova mensagem estava ligado. O número parecia ser da California. Provavelmente seus pais.

Ele apertou o botão para ouvir a mensagem e seu coração disparou de imediato. Ele sentiu a adrenalina de seu desespero corroendo as veias. Seu sangue borbulhava em aflição. Era uma voz conhecida, porém moldada, ele nunca esperaria se sentir tão mal por ouvir a voz da sua irmã gêmea. Mabel.

_“...Oi Dipper... Já faz um tempo. Estou chegando hoje em Gravity Falls. Tem algo sério que preciso falar com você, pessoalmente e a sós.”_


	8. Um amigo para o sempre

Ele permanece parado por um tempo encarando a mensageira eletrônica.

Mabel estava voltando. E por algum motivo estranho, Dipper não se sentia nem um pouco animado sobre aquilo.

O chão oscilava por debaixo dos seus pés como uma maré que tomava conta dele lentamente, o envolvendo em ondas de lembranças dos últimos dias. Havia acontecido tanto e tão depressa. Era difícil ainda manter a noção da hora e de como aconteceu cada um dos curiosos eventos em Gravity Falls. Sempre quando Dipper parecia chegar a uma conclusão, acabava sendo afogado por mais uma das “ondas” que pareciam ser resultado de uma tempestade.

“Às vezes eu fico imaginando de que forma as coisas acontecem. Primeiro vem um dia. Tudo acontece naquele dia. E depois vem o outro. Até chegar a noite, que é a melhor parte. Mas logo depois vem o dia outra vez...” refletiu uma citação do filme de Cláudio Assis que ele havia visto.

Ele inspirou o ar. Recompondo-se e indo em direção da frigideira com os ovos já quase prontos, a prioridade no momento era de que eles saíssem bons.

\- Bom dia Lobinho. – Ford murmurou entrando no aposento.

As palavras fizeram as orelhas de Dipper formigarem. Ford uma vez havia descoberto uma fotografia de Dipper usando a roupa de “menino-lobo” criada por Stan em 2012, desde então ele tinha usado o apelido uma vez ou outra, provocado o sobrinho com o nome.

Pines esboçou um sorriso com dificuldade e virou a cabeça lentamente para que seus olhos fossem de encontro aos do homem parado próximo à soleira. Ford mantinha o seu sorriso torto, o mesmo sorriso que chacoalhava as borboletas e faziam elas debaterem suas assas deleitosamente no estômago de Dipper. O feixe de luz matinal que transpassava as cortinas, demarcando os olhos pequenos de cansados do tio avô por debaixo dos seu grande par de óculos com uma pequena rachadura em uma das lentes, evidenciando satisfação e a boa noite de sono que teve. Eram aqueles pequenos momentos que faziam tudo, por mais que temporário, valer a pena.

\- Bom dia Tivô Ford. – ele respondeu timidamente.

Stanford ligou a cafeteira, já colocando por debaixo dela a sua antiga caneca que residia escrito “Para o melhor tio-avô do mundo.” Na qual a palavra “tio” havia sido escrita humildemente com um marcador vermelho por Mabel e Dipper. Não se tem muitos presentes para tios-avôs por aí. Dipper quase riu ao se lembrar daqueles tempos. Logo a máquina apitou e o cheiro sedutor da cafeína invadiu o aposento. Dip poderia usar aquilo para esquecer dos problemas um pouco.

Ele ouviu os passos de Ford por trás dele ficando cada vez mais próximos, até que por fim a respiração dos dois se tornou uma só assim que o tio apoiou o queixo por cima do seu ombro.

\- Obrigado. – ele sussurrou de leve próximo ao lóbulo do sobrinho, enquanto roçava os pelos curtos que tinha no rosto próximo ao seu pescoço. Causando em Dipper uma extrema instabilidade que fez a sua nuca se arrepiar. – Eu sei o quanto foi difícil para nós dois e eu vou me encarregar de compensar tudo. É uma promessa.

\- Eu que devo te agradecer.

\- Por favor Dip, não seja tão modesto. Afinal, você ainda é meu ‘aprendiz’. Eu fui um mestre completamente descompensado com a a minha missão. Me desculpe.

\- Eu entendo. – Dipper forçou a frase embora ele não entendesse muita coisa, ele não ia prolongar mais aquele assunto, pelo menos, não naquela hora. No momento ele queria aproveitar Ford ao máximo possível antes de partir para as questões que afligiam ambos e que precisavam ser conversadas.

\- Ainda está muito cedo. Porque não deita mais um pouquinho? Seu pé precisa de repouso. – Ford pediu com uma impressionante dominância cautelosa. Era como se ele fosse feroz, mas ao mesmo tempo se preocupasse suficiente com a sua pequena presa para lhe ser gentil e não lhe causar dor. Não mais. Era irresistível. Dipper via que Ford o estava tentando mais uma vez a ir à cama com ele usando aquele jeito sensualmente protetor de ser.

\- Os ovos... Eu não posso deixar eles ou vão passar do ponto. – Dipper tentou explicar, se segurando para não arfar de desejo. Ele não tinha certeza se era por causa do estonteante cheiro do café ou pelas malícias de Ford. Talvez fosse pela junção magnífica dos dois fatores.

\- Isso pode esperar... – Ford mal pode terminar direito, suas palavras foram abafadas pelos beijos delicados que entregava ao pescoço de Dipper.

O garoto suspirou. Corou ao ver que o suspiro tinha saído mais como um gemido numa tentativa inútil de ser maquiado. Ford. A manhã. As trocas de carinho. Era tudo que Dipper mais havia pedido. Entretanto, tinha uma pequena chaminha que dizia não a tudo aquilo, encravado bem no fundo de seu coração como um pequeno post-it. E se chamava “Bill Cipher”.

Dipper tentou ignorar e focar no abraço em que Stanford lhe consumia por trás.

_“Uma relação com Ford nunca seria possível.”_

_“Nós podemos mudar isso Dipper. Nós dois somos especiais”_

A sua marca de nascença começou a queimar, começou como um leve formigamento e em seguida tornou-se uma perturbação. Dipper se contorceu de leve, ainda tentando ignorar. Foi quando aquilo irradiou por seu corpo como se o garoto recebesse uma punição por fazer algo de errado.

 _Eu sempre estive te observando._ Era o que o demônio havia dito. E era o que ele fazia.

O coração de Dipper deu um salto.

“Ah meu Deus...”

-Ford! – ele falou com a tonalidade preocupada para que o tio parasse. Stanford não respondeu e continuou puxando o sobrinho para mais perto de si. O desconforto aumentou. A alma de Dipper parecia estar sendo compensada por um ciclone de arrames farpados. – Ford! – ele berrou em desespero e se livrou do abraço grosseiramente, a frigideira estremeceu com o gesto e por um triz o óleo não acabou atingindo os dois.

Stanford recuou com os braços na mesma posição. Atônito pela reação de Dipper. E Dipper, diria o mesmo. Não entendeu o que se sucedeu com si mesmo. Estava perplexo, havia mandado Ford se afastar com tanta grosseira e o Tio o encarava assustado e sem entender absolutamente nada. Dipper se lembrou da noite em que Ford o empurrou e lhe mandou seguir com a própria vida.

Havia sido a mesma cena com papéis invertidos.

\- Oh ceús... – Dipper lamentou-se baixinho – O que foi que eu fiz?

\- Está tudo bem Dippy? – indagou Ford carinhosamente.

\- Desculpa – a sensação irradiante sumiu instantaneamente. Dipper pensou em contar sobre Cipher, no entanto, “estou possivelmente apaixonado pelo maior inimigo que já tive e acho que vou optar por ele já que por você é praticamente impossível e perturbador de ter uma relação amorosa” seria quebrar mais ainda os cacos que estavam espatifados no chão. – Mabel está voltando.

Ford parou por um instante.

\- Isso é... Ótimo. – ele disse falhando como se ainda não tivesse arrumado as palavras perfeitamente na sua mente ao proclamar o que sentia diante aquilo.

\- Ela chega hoje.

\- Nós precisaríamos tirar o dia hoje para podermos justamente discutir sobre o que esta acontecendo... “Aqui”. – Ford reforçou a ideia que Dipper já tinha em mente, o garoto percebeu a dificuldade que ele tinha para se referir ao “relacionamento”.

\- Eu sei. Mas ela acabou de avisar que já está chegando.

Ford encarou Dipper com compaixão, assim como ele havia feito na noite anterior, tentando ler os sentimentos conturbados do companheiro. Suspirou.

\- Ok.

***

A apreensão aumentava cada vez mais que Dipper pensava sobre a chegada de Mabel. Ele estava parado em frente ao ponto de ônibus. Ele tinha chegado algumas horas antes do horário em que sua irmã havia especificado num e-mail. O que Mabel teria de tão importante para dizer a ele que tivesse que vir pessoalmente a Gravity Falls? A cidade em que eles se separaram e se falaram pela última vez em dez anos. Onde tudo começou. E onde tudo, Dipper sentia, que iria terminar. Fazia um bom tempo que ele não havia visto o rosto da irmã, algumas vezes ou outras através de redes sociais, no entanto, nada com que Dipper pudesse ter um update com muita frequência de sua aparência.

Inquieto e intrigado, ele andava de um lado para o outro. Roía as unhas enquanto mal percebia o movimento ao seu redor. Os mais diversos tipos de automóveis já haviam passado por ele, a cada ônibus que chegava o seu coração dava uma palpitação diferente em correspondência à sua ansiedade.

Os pinheiros balançavam-se, como se saudassem os mais novos chegados ao município do Oregon. A cidade mais curiosa de todo o estado se não do país. Poucos acreditariam que os maiores mistérios que costumavam a circular por lá haviam sido desvendados por ele e sua irmã na pré-adolescência. Ele estava distraído em meio a sua corrente de pensamento, foi quando, aconteceu.

\- Oi.

Dipper sentiu as mãos tremelicarem. Ele ouvia a voz de sua irmã por de trás, ouvia a voz que não ouvia pelos telefonemas, ouvia a voz que não reconhecia há dez anos. No momento em que se virou, foi como tudo houvesse desaparecido. Por um instante não havia mais nada além de Dipper, Mabel e o solo que impedia o garoto de desabar. Sem sons externos. A tempestade interna de Dipper pareceu quebrar as cercas, e por um momento, exaltar para fora de si. Tão forte e descomunal que Dipper jurou ouvir o som do nó se fazendo em sua garganta, acompanhado pelo eco de suas entranhas revirando-se entre elas como serpentes de emoções agitadas. Todos os nervos de seu organismo festejavam uma estranha sensação da absurda mescla de alegria com a enorme preocupação receosa.

A primeira coisa que lhe prendeu o foco foram as feições dela. Fechadas, no entanto não emburradas. Sérias. Parecia não demonstrar surpresa ou qualquer outro tipo de emoção que as pessoas que se amam normalmente compartilham após um reencontro de anos. Como se aquela cena fosse algo que ocorresse com certa frequência. Ela esboçou um traço pelo rosto, era mais um sorriso receptivo do que de felicidade. Mantinha os braços em torno dela mesma. Usava uma regata preta e um jeans. Uma roupa de poucas cores e nada parecido com o que Dipper esperava ver da irmã de alguns anos antes. O seu cabelo parecia maior do que o normal, menos liso e menos cuidado, preso de qualquer maneira num coque frouxo com um lápis. Dipper se concentrou em dar os seus passos, cautelosamente, na direção da irmã. Ainda não acreditando na cena. Surpreendeu-se ao ver que seu queixo se alinhava quase na altura da testa dela.

\- Parece que eu sou o gêmeo alfa agora.

Foi tudo que ele pode dizer.

\- Pelo jeito sim. – Mabel confirmou com um ligeiro sorriso sem mostrar os dentes.

Dipper permaneceu parado por instante, observando a irmã que ele costumava conhecer, recuperando com os olhos todo o tempo que havia se dissipado entre os dois, não sabia ao certo o que estava esperando de toda aquela cena. Um abraço talvez. Só que não aconteceu.

\- Quer que eu leve sua mala? – ele perguntou.

\- Não é necessário. Já chamei um táxi.

\- Mas os táxis não vão até a área florestal onde fica a Cabana.

\- Eu sei. – disse ela com um suspiro, abaixando a alça da bolsa – Não é para lá que estamos indo. Preciso de um lugar isolado para conversarmos.

*

\- Como está a situação de Gravity Falls Dipper? – ela perguntou ajeitando-se no banco mais isolado da praça municipal. A tarde está quente como muitas outras de Domingo. Dipper se aproximava tentando formular a estranha pergunta.

\- O que você quer saber exatamente com isso?

A sua irmã lhe olhou de soslaio. É claro que aquilo não era um “como você está?”.

\- A “situação”. – repetiu ela dando ênfase – As inúmeras coisas e criaturas que andavam por aqui até alguns anos.

Dipper suspirou. É claro que sua irmã não havia vindo para ver ele e saber como ele estava.

\- A mesma. Creio eu. Absolutamente nada de paranormal ocorreu por aqui durante todos esses anos.

\- Tem certeza?

Dipper parou por um momento. Aquela pergunta sempre abalava suas pequenas estruturas. Lembrou-se da noite na qual havia beijado Bill e que havia flutuado com ele. Olhou para os lado e colocou as mãos no bolso.

\- Tenho.

\- É bom que continue prestando atenção nisso. Algo sério me ocorreu esses dias.

\- O que foi?

\- Durante uma das madrugadas da semana passada, eu fui surpreendida por um estrondo no meu quarto. Quando acordei me assustei ao ver que era Blendin.

\- Blendin? O cara do tempo? – Dipper assustou-se.

\- Sim.

\- O que ele queria com você?

\- Ai que está o ponto. Ele disse que estava entre muitas confusões paralelas com o tempo. Blendin estava desesperadamente a sua procura.

Os olhos de Dipper se arregalaram em surpresa.

\- Procurando por mim?

\- Sim. Blendin tinha voltado de uma época que se assemelhava com o qual estamos agora. Dipper – ela respirou fundo, como se estivesse se preparando para dizer algo difícil – Ele disse que você iria causar o fim do mundo. Identicamente ao weirdmaggedon que ocorreu naquele verão. Que você seria o culpado por ele e que precisaríamos fazer alguma coisa rápido para impedir isso tudo.

Dipper sentiu o chão oscilar sob ele. Ficou pasmo por um momento, abriu a boca para tentar dizer algo, mas foi impedido pelo nó em sua garganta que ficava cada vez mais apertado.

\- Faz algum sentido pra você? – Mabel continuou insistindo. Dipper parou por um instante para reorganizar os pensamentos.

\- Não.

\- Espero que continue assim.

“Porque Mabel está agindo desse modo? Estou certo de que o fim do mundo é algo muito sério, mas, porra. Nós não nos vemos há dez anos! Porque Mabel não faz perguntas normais de pessoas normais? Porque ela não me pergunta como eu estou ou algo assim? Sinto a falta dela e quero também como ela está.”

\- Mabel...

\- O que?

Ele queria contar. Contar sobre Bill. Talvez sobre Ford. Queria ser próximo a sua irmã como costumava ser antigamente. Mas como já havia pensando antes, era suicídio. A sua relação com a irmã já não era lá grande coisa. Isso só iria afastar os dois mais ainda. E Dipper não queria aquilo. Não mesmo. Era por isso que aquela relação não era possível. Era por isso que ele iria botar um ponto final em Ford.

\- Você, por acaso, se lembra da nossa infância?

\- Bem, digamos que uma infância na qual presenciamos um quase apocalipse não é muito difícil de esquecer.

\- Não falo do verão em Gravity Falls. Antes disso. Quando éramos menores do que aquilo.

\- Lembro sim. Por quê?

Dipper se lembrava do último sonho que havia tido, se fosse o que ele pensava, não seria uma mera coincidência.

\- Você se lembra de um garotinho de cabelos loiros. Que parecia ser nosso amigo.

Mabel parou por um minuto, parecia recapitular a memória. Em seguida suas sombrancelhas levantaram-se em surpresa.

\- Charlie. – ela deu um risinho de desdém.

\- Quem?

\- O seu amiguinho imaginário.

\- Eu tinha um amigo imaginário?

\- Sim, só você via ele. Eu apenas fingia que também via. Você dizia ser um garoto loiro e “pirata”.

-“Pirata”?

\- Sim, papai e mamãe também não entendiam a expressão até que você fizesse o desenho dele. Ele usava um tapa-olho.

O nó no seu coração estava tão apertado que arrebentou, libertando todas as borboletas no seu estômago que agitavam as assas nas paredes de sua alma. Despertando todos seus sentidos.

Não era possível.

Dipper tinha praticamente Bill Cipher como seu amigo imaginário de infância. O amigo que supostamente havia criado para não ficar sozinho em meio às outras crianças. Como? Ele não sabia. Só sentia as memórias de uma infância frustrada voltarem a tona e lhe atingirem em cheio. As palavras de Bill, por algo motivo, permaneceram rondando a sua mente repetitivamente.

_Eu venho observando você há muito tempo..._


	9. Passado de imaginação

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? – era o primeira pergunta que o Dipper de 8 anos havia feito para o garotinho que estava sobre o galho da árvore.

O primeiro contato que ele teve com o seu “amigo imaginário”. O garotinho loiro que se agasalhava no sobretudo amarelo em cima do galho sorriu ao ver a presença de Dipper, observando aquelas suas singelas e preciosas pupilas castanhas se dilatarem ao encanto do garotinho ao novo amigo com a aparência totalmente exuberantemente bela.

\- Aqui é meu esconderijo secreto. – o rapaz de cabelos loiros, como os poucos raios que transluziam a copa de árvores daquela tarde, respondeu com sua voz difusa de uma criança para a idade dele.

\- Não é justo! – Dipper bateu o pé choramingando – Eu cheguei aqui primeiro! Há muito tempo!

O loiro apenas permaneceu ereto por cima do galho, encarando a criança abaixo dele que lhe admirava com certa indignação.

O pequeno Dipper apenas cruzou os braços e deixou-se cair contra o tronco da árvore, sentando e sentindo a pouca grama lhe formigar as pernas lisas e estreitas. Era difícil encontrar uma área florestal tão rica como aquela em Piedmont. Dipper sempre sonhava em morar num lugar onde pudesse viver entre a natureza, mas para um menino de cidade grande aquele não era o caso.

Agora, o único lugar que ele tinha para ele havia sido roubado descaradamente por um loiro metido.

Ele sentiu aquele sentimento pesado lhe encher os pulmões como se fosse o oxigênio que ele estava tão acostumado a respirar. Sentiu as emoções lhe subirem a cabeça. Aquele sentimento triste novamente lhe consumia como uma hera venenosa se enroscava num muro desprotegido.

Abaixou a cabeça.

As gotas quentes lhe atingiram a coxa.

Ele soluçou.

Nada parecia colaborar com ele naquele dia.

\- Porque está chorando? – a voz surgiu tão repentinamente que Dipper tomou um susto. O loiro estava ajoelhado logo ao lado dele, com um olhar intrigado próximo as lágrimas que moravam nas bochechas de Dipper. Como que um menino que estava em cima de uma árvore há poucos segundos conseguiu descer tão rapidamente sem que Dipper percebesse?

Dipper se virou para responder. Foi quando viu que o menino só tinha um olho.

\- O-o que aconteceu com...? – gaguejou. Não conseguia terminar.

\- Meu olho?

\- É.

O menino excêntrico se afastou um pouco, deixando que a luz do sol lhe tomasse conta do rosto. Dipper não podia distinguir quem era mais belo ou radiante. Embora a cor chamativa, aquele garoto era curiosamente inexpressivo. Como se tudo parecesse tão comum ou sem graça.

\- Em muitas culturas, um único olho representa o poder e total controle. – era tão bizarra a forma que um menino tão novo havia falado aquilo tão rebuscadamente.

\- Como o olho da providência?

Dessa vez foi o loiro que se assustou.

\- Conhece sobre esse assunto?! – ele perguntou para Pines intrigado.

\- Sim! – o menino já pulou em entusiasmo, esquecendo-se totalmente das lagrimas que ainda estavam nas suas bochechas – Já li tudo que tem na biblioteca da minha escola sobre sociedades e seitas mitológicas antigas.

O garoto de amarelo continuou atônito.

\- Nessa idade e já lê coisas assim? – pensou em voz alta sem que percebesse.

Dipper amoleceu e voltou-se a encolher no seu canto.

\- O que foi? – o garoto perguntou.

\- Você também vai zombar de mim. – Dipper soluçou.

\- Porque eu faria isso?

\- Porque eu leio coisas que as outras crianças normais não leem.

\- Eu particularmente não vejo motivo para ser julgado por isso.

\- Mas todos veem. Eu sou só... um nerd. – Dip colocou a cabeça entre os joelhos, se fosse como sua irmã diria ter ido para a terra do suéter. Mas apenas deixou o ambiente se tomado pelo som de seus soluços abafados.

\- Você diz como se isso fosse uma coisa ruim.

\- Pelo visto é.

Foi quando Pines sentiu o seu ombro se contrair numa reação inesperada, seu corpo havia sido tomado pela sensação fria do toque do menino de cabelos solares. Olhou de súbito e se pegou vendo o seu olho mudando de cor e seus dedos cadavéricos escapando para fora das mangas do seu sobretudo grande demais para os seus braços.

\- O conhecimento pode levar você a lugares incríveis. – ele disse – Lembre-se disso.

\- Que lugares?

O garoto fechou o rosto.

Levantou-se e se dirigiu com passos indiferentes até a frente de Dipper. Sempre mantendo a expressão séria e impassível. O loiro esticou os braços na direção dele.

Dipper permaneceu com a expressão confusa por um tempo, com os olhos avermelhados pelas lágrimas, tentando decifrar o que aquele garoto bizarro estava fazendo parado esticando as mãos para ele.

\- Que isso?

\- Se segure. – disse brevemente – Vou te mostrar até onde o conhecimento que eu tenho me levou.

Hesitante, mas tomado pela curiosidade, Dipper colocou a mão sobre a dele. O menino ajeitou a posição da palma de Pines e entrelaçou os seus dedos nos deles de forma que ficassem firmes. Aquele toque. Direto e preciso. Fez Dipper sentir algo pela primeira vez. Algo que fez o seu coração abalar e se aquietar ao mesmo tempo. Sentiu seus joelhos se ajeitando enquanto ele se levantava, sentindo as últimas lágrimas lhe atingirem o peito como se fossem os pingos da chuva passageira que suas confusões emocionais transformariam durante os anos numa tempestade.

E tinha aquele olho. O olho daquele ser.

Roxo.

Roxo como as cores do arco-íris que tinha pintado no mural de sua classe, como os suéters chamativos que sua irmã usava, como o céu ficava durante o amanhecer das noites que ele passava acordado abrigado no seu refúgio de livros. Tudo remetia a mais profunda alma do garoto. Ele não podia explicar desse modo. Apenas o fazia se sentir contente. Intrigado. E leve... muito leve.

Leve até demais.

Sentiu os pés soltos.

Ele não tocava mais o chão.

Viu o verde das copas chegando mais perto e sumindo em torno dele em seguida. Num instante era só ele e o garoto. No azul do céu, cortando o vento árduo na medida em que subiam mais e mais.

Voando.

O loiro viu o rosto do moreninho se desfazer numa mistura inacreditável de medo, encanto e confusão. Ao mesmo tempo em que tudo era incomum e assustador, era tudo tão normal. O loiro sentiu a pontada enquanto observava as mãos do garoto ficando instáveis nas da dele, seus olhinhos voltando ao normal enquanto ele mandava as suas lágrimas pra longe, lançadas pelo vento e caindo como fagulhas que se dissiparam para sempre na imensidão do ar.

\- Sem mais choro. – disse o mono olho.

Ele continuava a sentir as mãos de Dipper tremulas pela adrenalina.

\- Está assustado? – ele perguntou, num tom que assustou Dipper. Qual era o problema com aquele olho só? Era como se ele não soubesse identificar as emoções humanas. Era claro que Dipper estava assustado.

Pines assentiu.

\- Tudo bem. Vou descer com você.

E assim fez. Logo Dipper sentiu os pequenos fragmentos de galhos lhe roçando as escápulas na medida em que eles desciam entre as árvores da mata densa.

Sentiu os pés encontrarem o solo de novo, a pressão lhe normalizar a cabeça e seu corpo à temperatura.

\- Uou! – Dipper exclamou a única coisa que podia. – Uou! – insistiu lançando sua expressão animada na direção do garotinho voador, que permanecia inexpressivo como se aquilo tudo houvesse sido tão simples quanto uma volta de bicicleta com rodinhas. – C-como que você... fez... isso?!

\- Tenho o dom há muito tempo. É meio de onde eu vim.

\- De onde você é?

O loiro parou por um momento como se procurasse as palavras certas.

\- De um lugar distante.

\- Qual o seu país? É em algum lugar da Ásia? Ouvi dizer que pessoas que nascem com os olhos puxados tem a habilidade de fazerem coisas incríveis. Já viu Dragon Ball? As pessoas soltam raios das mãos e-

\- Tenho a total certeza de que não é nenhum lugar que lhe vier à mente.

\- Mas o seu olho...

\- O que tem ele?

\- Ele tem uma cor diferente. Já me disseram sobre as várias cores de olhos que alguém poder ter, mas nunca citaram ele ficar dessa cor. – comentou na inocência.

\- Isso é... – ele fez uma pausa, tomando sua respiração – Meio que a marca das minhas habilidades únicas.

\- Como assim?

\- Quer dizer que sou especial.

\- Porque você tem um olho só?

\- Não exatamente por isso, mas meu olho é o ponto de fluxo de toda a minha... diferença.

Dipper coçou a cabeça – Queria poder ser assim. – disse.

\- Com minha energia ou um olho só?

\- Poder voar. Poder mostrar para todo mundo que eu sou legal.

\- Você pode.

\- Não posso não – riu – Se eu tentasse iria quebrar os meus braços ou as minhas pernas. Por mais que eu tente, os meninos daquele lugar vão continuar me zoando. Não vou deixar de ser um nerd.

\- Você é mais especial que aparenta. – o tom do mono olho se elevou brevemente, como se tivesse indignado com o rebaixamento que aquela criança tinha sobre si – Acredite, não é tão fácil para eu conseguir voar como eu voei agora. ‘Coisas’ como eu, precisam de energia de pessoas como você para poder realizar os poderes que em mim habitam.

\- Tipo em metafísica? – disse Dipper mesmo ainda não tendo certeza em sua mente pequena do enorme contexto que aquilo englobava.

\- Tem mais haver com o caos e destino. – explicou – Você também tem um ponto de energia como meu olho. Eu só não sei em qual parte do seu corpo exatamente. – disse enquanto analisava o garoto com os olhos semicerrados.

Dipper sorriu.

\- Quem é você? – ele perguntou.

O menino lhe lançou um olhar.

\- O que você quer que eu seja? – ele respondeu com outra pergunta.

Dipper sentiu um desconforto no coração que estranhamente o acalmou.

\- Um amigo. – ele disse convicto e diretamente como se houvesse liberado de dentro dele algo que estivesse esperando por muito tempo - Quero que você seja meu amigo.

\- Então um amigo eu serei – ele respondeu mantendo olhar intrigado.

\- Mas... – Dipper gaguejou.

\- Qual o problema.

\- O seu nome. Eu ainda não sei ele.

O menino misterioso levantou o olhar na direção dos olhos do moreninho, com passos calmos, ele se aproximou de Dipper mais uma vez. Os dois estavam debaixo das sombras das copas. Uma das frestas da luz solar que escapavam pelos espaços entre os galhos iluminava apenas o lado esquerdo o seu rosto iluminado. Evidenciando, cada vez mais assustadoramente, o absurdamente enorme olho lilás do loiro.

\- Me nomeie. – ele disse, sua voz era baixa, quente e acolhedora. Dipper nunca havia visto um menino da sua idade falar como aquele falava. Aquilo causava um desconhecido formigamento que ele não conseguia identificar como bom ou ruim. Era animador de certa maneira.

\- Te dar um nome? Igual um cachorro? – riu baixinho.

\- É. Serei o que você quiser. – repetiu.

\- Eu sempre quis ter um cachorro pra chamar de Charlie. – assumiu Dipper.

\- É o que você quer?

O menininho assentiu.

\- Então serei Charlie. – disse se afastando, foi quando Dipper pode ver o que tanto havia procurado desde o começo. Um sorriso. Era singelo e quase imperceptível. Mas estava lá. Um pequeno traço delicado e quente como os ventos que sopravam naquela tarde – Seu amigo. – completou.

E assim foi. Os dias passaram e as tardes voavam como se os ventos vespertinos as levassem embora. Dipper sempre chegava animado da escola para ver o seu mais novo amigo e conversar com ele. Dipper, sempre animado, contava para Mabel de como Charlie era diferente e incrível. Os pais aceitaram aquilo com normalidade. “Antes um amigo imaginário do que nenhum” pensavam. Até que certa tarde Pines chegou à mesma árvore de sempre atrasado.

\- Eu demorei! – ele anunciou vindo correndo – Me desculpa! Você ainda vai ser meu amigo, né?! Está bravo?! Desculpa, desculpa...!

O tintilar metálico veio aos ouvidos de Charlie na medida em que seu novo amigo corria. Logo ele identificou que o som vinha de um pequeno sino dourado que estava amarrado no pescoço de Dipper. Acompanhado de todo um traje felpudo meio cinzento.

\- O que você está usando? – Charlie perguntou com a mesma expressão de sempre.

\- Ah!... Isso? – disse puxando uma das orelhas de poliéster da fantasia de carneirinho enquanto corava profundamente – A minha irmã me faz usar isso às vezes.

\- Eu gosto. – Charlie sorriu.

Charlie sorriu.

Ele sorriu.

Dipper arregalou os olhos em espanto enquanto deixava o fato de estar ficando tão vermelho quanto o enorme laço vermelho que tinha no pescoço de lado.

\- A Mabel também gosta muito.

\- Você sempre fala muito da sua irmã.

\- Eu amo ela. Ela é a pessoa que eu mais gosto e minha única amiga. – ele disse cabisbaixo – Quero dizer, além de você – corrigiu curvando os lábios num sorriso que não mostrou os dentes.

\- O que você faz com essa roupa?

\- Eu... – ele parou por um tempo, envergonhado – Danço e canto uma musiquinha pra minha mãe.

O olho esquerdo de Charlie se encheu.

\- Me mostre.

\- O quê?! – Dipper deu um salto em espanto – Nem pensar!

Charlie cruzou os braços e sentou-se ao pé da árvore.

\- Você está bravo comigo? – Dipper perguntou.

\- Não. Eu só queria saber sobre o que dizia a música.

Dipper olhou para os lados e deu um suspiro. Encostou-se no desceu até sua base, ficando ao lado de Charlie.

\- Bem... ela fala sobre carneirinhos.

\- E...?

Dipper lançou o olhar no distante, tentado lembrar-se de mais alguma coisa. Foi quando percebeu, entre o espaço das pernas um do outro, um tímido broto de pétalas brancas.

\- Margaridas! – exclamou apontando – A música fala sobre margaridas!

\- Você gosta desse tipo de flor?

\- Hum... Sim. Eu gosto. – respondeu incerto.

\- Me dê a sua mão.

\- Vamos voar hoje de novo? – perguntou empolgado.

\- Hoje não. Apenas me dê sua mão. Preciso da sua ajuda.

\- O-ok.

Dipper sentiu o calor do seu corpo sendo devorado lentamente pelo frio predador dos dedos longos de Charlie. Sentiu o contraste de sua pele macia na palma áspera dele contra o atrito da grama onde deixavam as mãos sobre.

Começou como um formigamento.

Um formigamento na testa de Dipper.

Ele sentiu aquilo correr da sua cabeça até seu antebraço como se fosse seu sangue fervendo entre as veias, a sensação descia as suas entranhas como se elas fossem escadas espiraladas. O formigamento passou para o solo. Demorou um tempo para que ele percebesse que o movimento agora vinha de dentro da terra e não dele.

A grama se movimentava como veias pulsantes e a terra corria por debaixo da sua mão como se estivesse viva. Como se a qualquer momento um daqueles animais subterrâneos saltassem para fora de suas tocas.

Foi ai que aconteceu.

Uma pequena ponta verde clara começou a emergir da terra próxima a mão dos dois. De repente foram duas. Três. Logo se viram em torno de um amontoado de brotos que subiam da terra rapidamente, como se estivessem dentro de um daqueles vídeos em time-lapse. Charlie passou o dedo indicador da outra mão em volta de um dos caules mais próximos a eles e o broto se abriu. Dipper viu as pétalas brancas como marfim se desprenderem tão uniformemente que acreditou que estivessem sendo abertas por um zíper invisível puxado pelos dedos de Charlie.

Logo a flor se encheu majestosamente. Mostrando ao mundo o seu enorme miolo amarelo. Amarelo como os cabelos de seu amigo. Amarelo como aquelas tardes radiantes que deixavam a sua marca registrada nesses momentos.

Dipper deu um grito em exaltação repleto de encanto.

\- Lindo! – e soltou as mãos do amigo para aplaudir.

Charlie arrancou uma das margaridas e estendeu-a na direção do moreno. Fazendo Dipper sentir as pétalas lhe fazerem cócegas na ponta do nariz e o aroma doce lhe invadindo as narinas.

\- Tó. – presenteou Charlie.

Dipper sorriu mais uma vez e pegou a flor nas mãos. Admirando-a. Quando se virou para agradecer, topou com o loiro vindo em sua direção, ficando cada vez mais perto até que a respiração dos dois se tornou uma só e os narizes se encontraram. Charlie lhe deu um selinho e se afastou em seguida. Mantendo a expressão de total naturalidade enquanto esperava alguma reação do menino.

\- E-eca! – Dipper encolheu-se em constrangimento – Porque fez isso?

\- Ouvi dizer que é isso que as pessoas daqui fazem quando querem mostrar que gostam muito da outra. – explicou.

\- É. Mas não na boca! – Dipper riu.

Charlie deitou no gramado. Dipper se manifestou:

\- Porque não podemos mostrar isso pro meus pais? A minha irmã iria adorar te conhecer. Você poderia me ensinar a fazer essas coisas pra eu combater os valentões da minha escola e-

\- Não é tão simples assim Dipper! – cortou – Eu não sou daqui! As pessoas não irão me entender! Nem o que eu faço. Esse mundo... Apenas não é pra mim.

Dipper parou por um tempo, tentando achar o que era certo.

\- Como assim? Como é o seu lugar então?

\- Um lugar ridículo. Onde eu fico com uma forma ridícula.

Dipper acompanhou o amigo, deitando-se e admirando o céu enquanto se deliciava com o cheiro das flores.

\- Você poderia criar um novo mundo então.

\- Não posso sozinho.

\- Então _nós_ deveríamos criar. Você disse que eu te ajudo. Eu poderia tentar ajudar você.

Charlie arregalou o olho. Uma resolução correu toda a sua mente infinita.

\- Sim. – ele disse contemplo – Sim! Isso seria possível.

\- Um mundo aonde ninguém iria nos julgar.

\- Sim Dipper.

\- Poderia ser do jeito que nós quiséssemos.

\- Sim! – Charlie sorriu.

\- Estou ficando com sono. – assumiu Dipper, segurando-se para não mergulhar o nariz na grama. – Vamos nos ver amanhã?

\- Dipper, - começou – você precisa entender uma coisa.

\- O que? –sua voz já estava sonolenta e os olhos pescando.

\- Eu não posso ficar aqui nesse lugar para sempre. Terá um momento em que eu terei que voltar para onde eu vim.

\- Nós ainda teremos tempo? – disse de um jeito quase inaudível ao fechar os olhos – Pra brincarmos juntos?

Charlie parou por um instante. Sentindo suas sobrancelhas se arqueando num gesto de desolação e dor.

\- Receio que não.

\- Então, quando vamos nos ver de novo?

\- Daqui a quatro anos precisamente.

Dipper riu um pouco antes de voltar à tarefa do sono.

\- Que exato. Isso é muito tempo. Como sabe?

\- Eu sei de muitas coisas. Quero que você saiba que até lá eu poderei estar de um jeito diferente. Uma forma diferente. E você muito provavelmente não irá se lembrar de mim nem me reconhecer. Mas preciso que você saiba que sempre estarei te protegendo e te observando quando esse dia chegar.

\- Tá bom, tá bom... – Dipper murmurou não dando atenção e caindo no sono.

Charlie observou o cansaço tomando conta daquele garotinho especial. Ele se curvou e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

\- Adeus Dipper. Eu prometo que um dia ainda criaremos o nosso mundo.


	10. Último pedido

Dipper abria os olhos lentamente na medida em que sua memorias suprimidas eram reprogramadas. O que Mabel estava a lhe contar lhe passava como um filme em sua cabeça. Charlie era Cipher. Tão óbvio. Na mesma tarde que Charlie desapareceu de vez, Dipper se lembra de te ter chorado bastante. Seus pais acabaram por lhe convencer de que aquilo que ele havia “visto” era apenas uma fase e seu amigo não era muito além do que imaginário. Porque Cipher faria algo assim? Porque estaria sempre o observando como se Dipper fosse algo que não pudesse ser perdido? Desde pequeno Cipher estava colado nele como uma sombra maldita.

\- Porque está querendo que eu te lembre disso tudo justo agora? – Mabel perguntou com a tonalidade duvidosa.

Dipper permaneceu calado por um pequeno tempo, procurando entre a maré de memórias as palavras certas para que ele pudesse levar à tona:

\- Nada. Eu só vim tendo esses sonhos estranhos sobre isso, nada mais.

\- Hum – Mabel desdenhou, jogando o cabelo para trás e levantando-se da cadeira em seguida. Estavam de volta à cabana do mistério, Mabel não havia dito sequer um comentário sobre o lugar até então.

\- Mabel... – Dipper arriscou tentando deixar suas questões de lado um pouco.

\- Que foi? – perguntou se apoiando na janela que levava a varanda, respirando o ar vespertino.

\- Como é voltar aqui? – perguntou por fim – Você... Bem, não disse nada. Foi aqui que tudo de mais importante entre nós aconteceu.

\- E também foi aqui onde tudo de mais importante entre nós ficou. – ela respondeu baixo como se não desse importância para suas próprias palavras.

\- O que?

\- Não é importante. – disse apressadamente enquanto tirava do bolso um maço de cigarros com um isqueiro. Fechando os olhos tentando se concentrar na brisa que se chocava contra o seu rosto, acalmando-se. Ela fez um pequeno abrigo com as mãos sobre o cigarro que colocara entre os lábios para que conseguisse ascender o fogo.

\- Desde quando você fuma?

\- Desde quando você se interessa?

Dipper suspirou.

\- Não tenho nada contra quem fuma Mabel. É só que... – ele prendeu a respiração vendo que era necessário que ele, mesmo correndo o risco, levasse aquela discussão para um lado mais sério – Eu nunca consigo saber nada novo sobre você há dez anos.

Mabel parou por um tempo como se fosse responder, mas ao invés disso apenas inspirou o fumo para dentro dos pulmões.

\- É tão engraçado ver uma protetora ambiental fumar.

\- É tão engraçado ver, mesmo depois disso tudo, você tentando se preocupar comigo.

Dipper levantou-se da cadeira num pulo repentino.

\- Mabel, o que está acontecendo? – a irmã nem se moveu. – Você não liga, não visita, nunca se deu o trabalho de dar notícias!

\- Ah ok. Agora eu que sou a errada. – disparou em meio a fumaça.

\- Por que você está agindo desse jeito?

Ela riu.

\- Por favor, faça tudo apenas não se finja de bobo.

\- Mabel, para de ser tão infantil. Isso foi há dez anos!

\- Sim, e foi os piores anos de toda a minha vida! – ela quase gritou – Era sempre nós dois Dipper, sempre foi. Até você decidir me deixar sozinha por causa de suas próprias ambições...

\- Minhas próprias ambições?! Mabel dá um tempo! Você fala como se eu nunca estivesse do seu lado, ou que a distância entre nós fosse mudar alguma coisa do que eu sinto por você.

\- Pelo jeito foi. – deu outra tragada.

Dipper sentiu o sentimento corrosivo lhe subir a cabeça tão naturalmente como o seu próprio sangue. Mabel não podia estar falando sério. Todos esses anos deixando ele naquele estado por causa de uma birra? Pines sentia tanto ódio que poderia ser capaz de acreditar ver todo a sua ira evaporar pelo ar junto a fumaça do cigarro dela. Com passos pesados e determinados ele avançou na direção da irmã, puxando-a bruscamente para o seu lado para que ela pudesse lhe olhar nos olhos.

\- Uma birra! Você fez isso tudo por causa de uma briga estúpida!

\- Você nunca ficou do meu lado Dipper! Nunca ficou! Você não fazia ideia do quanto eu precisava de você.

Dipper rangia tanto os dentes que se impressionou pelo fato de eles ainda permanecerem intactos na boca.

\- Mabel eu pulei de um penhasco e lutei contra Gideon por você!

\- Não é como se eu tivesse pedido.

\- Mabel, eu quase sacrifiquei a minha vida por você no weirdmaggedon! Eu me coloquei de total entrego àquela bolha maldita que o Bill tinha criado apenas para salvar você! Eu me coloquei a participar de um tribunal patético criado por você apenas para mostrar o quanto você era importante para mim! E tudo isso e outras coisas apenas por você ter sido infantil demais. Você não percebeu o quanto essa sua atitude causou problemas? Se não fosse pela briga que você começou naquele dia, o Bill não seria libertado, Weirdmaggedon nunca teria acontecido... Stanley nunca teria se sacrificado...

Ela havia ficado atônita. Sua frustação era completamente demarcada pelo cigarro que ela amassava com uma avidez descomunal, em seguida jogou a bituca longe.

\- Parece que nada disso foi suficiente não é? – Dipper insistiu – Parece que nada disso que eu fiz foi o suficiente para você! Porque sabe de uma coisa Mabel? Eu nunca, sequer, jamais ouvi um agradecimento da sua parte! E quando o mínimo que eu poderia receber de volta em gratidão seria a sua aceitação da minha escolha de ficar aqui com Ford, você fez o de sempre, repudiou como se o meu mundo devesse girar em torno das suas vontades. O que você pensa que eu sou?! Um dos seus fantoches de meia?! Que você pode manipular de acordo com as suas vontades?! Me responda Mabel. Quem você pensa que eu sou?!

Mabel suspirou e moveu os lábios com toda tranquilidade possível:

\- Eu não sei – a resposta atingiu o coração de Dipper tão certeiramente como um dardo que tinha como alvo os seus sentimentos desordenados. – Eu sinceramente não sei. Você não é o mesmo garoto que me deu “adeus” naquele verão. Não é o garoto determinado e conciliador que eu sempre estava animada em ver e ter por perto. Sabe o que eu vejo em você agora Dipper? Eu vejo uma criança. Mas não a mesma que eu estava acostumada a ver. Eu vejo uma criança perdida. Como umas daquelas que se perdem dos pais na multidão. Em desespero e confusão. – ela respirou tirando o resto da fumaça, a fragrância da nicotina era tão forte que Dipper imaginou que o cheiro talvez viesse dele próprio no qual estava queimando por dentro do seu corpo e alma – Se fosse para ver um homem, o único que eu vejo é um preso ao passado. Alguém que está desesperadamente pedindo por ajuda de uma teia escura das suas escolhas na qual não consegue sair. Você está doente assim como...

\- Assim como você. – Dipper frisou, jogando as palavras que interrompiam Mabel e sua avidez. – Assim como você está presa, recusando-se a aceitar o futuro e remoendo mágoas do passado. Mas diferente disso tudo, eu guardei as minhas perdições apenas para mim mesmo. Por mais que o passado ainda bata a minha porta, eu tive a maturidade suficiente para guarda-lo para mim. Para longe de tudo e todos. E não culpando cada um por aí das minhas inseguranças. – lançou o olhar turvo e firme até os olhos castanhos da irmã que estava parada atônita. Seus lábios estavam contraídos e sua garganta inconstante, parecia querer dizer alguma coisa.

\- Eu ia dizer “você está doente assim como _**muitas coisas**_ ”.

O coração de Dipper se contorceu descomunalmente entre palpitações de pânico. O jeito que Mabel havia frisado aquela última frase, será que “Ela sabe de alguma coisa?”. Mabel arqueava uma de suas sobrancelhas e o sorriso que tinha acabado de exibir era perversamente desafiador.

“Deixe de paranoia Dipper” disse a si “Mabel não sabe de nada sobre Bill ou Ford. Não há como ela saber”.

Pines suspirou. Aquilo não ia levar a nada.

\- Olhe Mabel – recomeçou com o tom mais calmo e leve – Eu sei como deve ter sido isso tudo para você. Sei mesmo. Mas você tem que entender que...

\- Não! – Mabel quase gritou – Você não sabe Dipper! Você com certeza não sabe de nada sobre como é estar sozinho, nem desesperado, a procura de alguém que você precisa e não está lá por você...

Dipper sentiu a necessidade de contar para ela. De contar para ela sobre tudo mais do que nunca já teve a vontade. Porque, por mais incrível que parecesse, os dois haviam passado pelas mesmas coisas enquanto estiveram separados. Isso estava mais do que claro. Eles só tinham maneiras diferentes de reagirem a isso.

\- Imagine você, eu apenas com mamãe e papai naquela casa. Você sempre foi o filho preferido deles. Sempre foi mais inteligente e determinado e sabe disso. “Porque você não é mais como o seu irmão?”, “Se o Dipper estivesse aqui seria assim” – balbuciou imitando a voz dos pais – Você com certeza absoluta não sabe como foi isso. Você teve Ford todo esse tempo, vocês são super parecidos com essa ‘nerdisse’ toda. Deve ter sido perfeito, não é? – Mabel sentia os olhos arderem, mas insistiu em continuar sem pisca-los para evitar que as lágrimas não começassem a subir – Você nunca vai saber. Nunca vai saber como é se sentir sozinho num ambiente com as pessoas nas quais deveriam estar te amando e não te repudiando.

Oh Dipper sabia sim. Sabia mesmo!

\- Eu sei sim Mabel. Não ligo se você acredita em mim ou não, mas eu sei muito bem. Mais do que ninguém, eu tenho o direito de falar isso com você. – havia a mais pura compaixão em sua voz que falhou assim que sua mente evocou as cenas dos últimos dez anos. – Não ouse falar que minha vida foi perfeita. Jamais.

Num gesto rápido, que fez Mabel se sobressaltar, Dipper arrancou-lhe da mão o maço e o isqueiro. Mabel hesitou apenas observando de olhos incompreendidos a atitude do irmão. Inicialmente ela pensar que ele levaria o objeto para longe ou o arremessaria na lixeira. Foi quando ela pode ouvir o som farfalhado do plástico da embalagem sendo remexido e viu Dipper tirando um dos cigarros de dentro. Apenas observou enquanto ele o ascendia entre os lábios com seu isqueiro, no qual jogou bruscamente sobre a mesa em seguida, e passando o maço de volta para ela.

Dando as costas, Dipper sentiu os nervos que antes estavam pesados igual chumbo se afrouxando tal como o cós de uma roupa apertada e se tornando tão leves quanto a flocos de algodão que se esvoaçavam pela cozinha na medida em que ele exalava a fumaça para fora e a nicotina invadia seus pulmões. Não era necessariamente isso que ele procurava, mas acabara sendo um ótimo placebo temporário para as suas angústias.

Saiu da sala com passos pesados e ao mesmo tempo cansados, mantendo o fumo entre os dois dedos, deixando a irmã parada na mesma posição.

Atravessou os corredores e abriu a porta do porão, fechando-a num estrondo por trás dele logo em seguida. Ele podia ouvir Ford claramente trabalhando lá em baixo enquanto descia as escadas. A bagunça que ele fazia com os seus materiais e o som áspero do atrito de seu grafite que rabiscava as folhas amareladas com suas anotações. Tudo aquilo aquietava o coração dele. Tudo tão simples e grandioso que aquele homem tinha.

\- Dipper? – ele chamou assim que percebeu a entrada abrupta do sobrinho no aposento – Está tudo bem? Ouvi gritos...

\- Não. – disse rispidamente – Não está.

\- Desde quanto você fuma?- perguntou assim que viu Dipper tirando o fumo dos lábios.

\- Às vezes acontece. – finalizou jogando a bituca para longe, deixando uma trilha estreita de fumaça branca entre os dois.

\- Você sabe que não precisa disso, não é?

O garoto apenas suspirou em resposta, Ford percebeu que era melhor manter o foco no assunto.

\- O que houve? Tem haver com Mabel?

\- Sim. – disse entre os dentes na medida em que se aproximava da mesa de trabalho de Stanford e se sentava sobre ela num espaço mais vazio – Tem tudo haver com ela.

Ford movimentou-se na cadeira com rodinhas e ficou rente a Dipper, num sinal de que estava disposto a escutá-lo.

\- Às vezes eu penso que errei com ela. Errei de ter escolhido ficar aqui. – disse abraçando-se com os próprios braços devido ao frio – Mas ao mesmo tempo eu penso o quanto ela foi e está sendo egoísta. Sempre achando que tudo devia girar ao redor dela... Senhor, eu fiz tanta coisa... Tanta coisa por ela e deixei tantas outras para trás por causa dela... Ela não se cansa? Não se cansa de ser provada sempre que eu me importo com ela? Num um ‘obrigado’ sequer. O máximo que ela poderia ter feito era agir com maturidade na minha decisão de ficar aqui... Com você.

Ford sorriu sem mostrar os dentes e encarrou Dipper com toda compaixão que podia:

\- É isso que é ter irmãos Dipper. Você gostando ou não sempre será assim.

Dipper deixou-se abaixar a cabeça, rendido e desolado.

\- Olhe... – Stanford recomeçou, levantando-se da cadeira para estabilizar-se na altura do sobrinho – Eu também já passei por tudo isso com o Stanley. Ele também nunca foi de acordo com as minhas decisões. Não foi de acordo quando eu quis ir para a faculdade, não foi de acordo quando quis ir para Gravity Falls, você já sabe a história. Mas saiba de uma coisa Dip, ás vezes nos temos que abrir mão de algumas coisas que nem sempre são apenas para o nosso bem. Isso faz parte de viver. Abrir mão por essas pessoas, pois vocês sempre estarão com você biologicamente e espiritualmente dizendo – sorriu – Não carregue raiva da sua irmã. Eu tenho certeza sobre o que estou fazer. Promete que vai fazer o possível para se reunir com ela?

Dipper sentiu os seis dedos de Ford lhe erguendo o queixo, os dois olhos castanhos se cruzam, o olhar confuso e turbulento com o olhar compreensivo e compassivo.

\- Prometo. – disse convicto sem conseguir tirar os olhos dos do seu tio-avô. Ford lhe acariciou a bochecha que já estava começando a tomar a tonalidade vermelha e em seguida se afastou um pouco voltando ao trabalho. Dipper deu uma breve olhada no que ele fazia, era a reconstrução do diário. Ele analisou o rosto sério e concentrado do tio e por fim perguntou:

\- Você sente falta do tivô Stanley?

Ford parou de escrever.

\- Sim Dipper. Eu sinto. Sinto muita.

\- Você, ás vezes... – respirou fundo – Não tem vontade de poder ter ficado com ele?

Stanford lançou um olhar para Pines repleto de turbulências. O tio avô voltou até o sobrinho mais uma vez, encarando-o com aqueles olhos castanhos e tão cheios da compaixão que enchia o coração de Dipper e o fazia sentir como uma criança novamente.

\- Eu estive trinta anos afastado dele. Eu nunca imaginei que iria sentir tanta falta e... – ele fez uma pausa, como se estivesse com dificuldade de continuar. Dipper podia ver a dor nos olhos dele tão claramente, as pupilas se dilatavam como se fossem as cortinas de uma janela se abrindo dando uma visão para as suas conturbações. – Eu nunca me desculpei com o Stan. Eu fui muito orgulhoso com ele e...

Dipper o envolveu num abraço antes que fosse tarde para ver sua muralha protetora se romper em lágrimas. Mesmo com o rosto afagado contra o seu suéter vermelho, Dip conseguia ver claramente o sorriso de Ford se abrindo na medida em que ele correspondeu o seu abraço. Quente e zelante.

\- Ei. – Stanford o chamou, fazendo Dipper levantar a cabeça para encara-lo, com as suas emoções esvaziando para fora e embolando-se entre as respirações dos dois que estavam começando a se tornar uma só – Eu achei um motivo bem maior para escolher ficar aqui. – disse convicto lançando mais um sorriso para ele. Aquilo encheu Dipper com tanta alegria que ele sentiu as sensações se aflorando num borrão avermelhado sobre as suas bochechas.

O menino encolheu-se. Droga. Ele queria tanto Ford. Porque tinha que ser assim? O que aquele homem guardava que o fazia tão instável? Talvez fosse a sua grande doçura em momentos como aquele, protegendo-o de uma ameaça que Dipper não conseguia ver qual era.

\- Você está frio Dip. Está tudo bem?- falou gentilmente, massageando a palma do sobrinho com o dedão. Era mágico como aquele simples gesto parecia esvaziar sua alma os seus mais complexos problemas. Porque sentir isso justamente por um parente? Dipper suspirou com uma pitada de decepção. – Fique comigo Dipper, nessa casa. – sussurrou na orelha dele, aquecendo-a.

\- Você já me pediu isso ‘tivô’ – riu timidamente – Há dez anos, aos meus doze, e eu fiquei com você. Sempre estive. Esqueceu?

\- Não Dipper. Acho que você ainda não entendeu – desviou o olhar – Deus, você era tão novo quando te fiz aquela pergunta. É claro que você não iria entender. Como fui bobo...

\- Espere...! – saltou Dipper – O que está dizendo?

\- Eu acreditei que em algum momento você iria descobrir o que eu realmente quis mostrar com aquelas palavras – suspirou se preparando – Eu te pedi aquela vez e agora vou te pedir mais uma vez. Espero que você agora entenda...

Ele se afasta, colocando as suas mãos sobre os ombros de Pines, fazendo-o sentir como no acontecimento da colina mais uma vez. Como se estivessem voltado no tempo, como se estivessem recomeçando.

\- Fica comigo Dipper? Comigo em Gravity Falls, para ser meu aprendiz... – tomou folego numa voz séria – Para sempre? Até o fim do mundo?

Dipper perdeu a respiração. Sentiu cada mínimo pedaço do seu corpo reagindo aos seus sentimentos que lhe iam de cima à baixo como um maldito ioiô sentimental. Sentiu a aborbulhamento do seu interior lhe subindo à face como se seus sentimentos ganhassem vida, prontos para se rebelarem e saírem extravasando-se por todos os seus poros. Seu pequeno e frágil coração não aguentou o grande volume de envolvimentos na sua represa dos sentimentos então transbordou, deixando as lágrimas tão carregadas de júbilo lhe saírem pelo canto dos olhos.

\- Ford... – esforçou-se para responder na voz chorosa – Você... aquilo... aquilo, durante todos esses anos, havia sido um pedido de...

Ele havia entendido.

Ford sorriu aliviado.

\- Eu não percebi que não tinha ficado claro para você na primeira vez. Então, o que me diz aprendiz? Aceita?

Dipper não podia responder. Como ele não pode perceber? As vezes que ele dormiu na mesma cama com Ford, a forma que eles eram tão íntimos antes da primeira vez de Dipper, a forma que o garoto contava tudo para ele, as manhãs com os cafés e as trocas de carinho. Como Dipper pode ser tão bobo a ponto de não ver que eles estiveram a todo tempo praticamente casados?

E Dipper o traiu.

O traiu sem pensar duas vezes.

Ele não conseguia parar de chorar. Chorava como nunca antes e nem tinha certeza se era por qual das circunstâncias. Prendeu o fôlego para não fazer mais sons. Ford passou os dedos abaixo das suas orelheiras, secando suas lágrimas.

\- Por favor Lobinho, entendo os seus motivos, mas não consigo mais te ver chorar. Já te fiz fazer isso muitas vezes. Não quero mais. Prometo que essa será a última vez. – ele afasta a sua franja e lhe dá um beijo delicado sobre a testa, recuando imediatamente quando sente o quanto a marca de nascença dele estava gélida – Muito frio, está tudo bem mesmo?

Dipper assente. Stanford sorri e se aproxima para lhe beijar os lábios. Dipper não hesita. Apenas deixa que o gesto do tio não só lasse os seus lábios, mas a sua alma por completo. Dá espaço para que as línguas se unam freneticamente quase dando um nó entre si. Os movimentos antes delicados começam suavemente a degradar para um nível mais... Ousado. As mãos de Ford unem Dipper pela cintura, o garoto passa os braços por cima dos ombros dele, dando total espaço e liberdade.

Dipper queria desfrutar daquilo.

Queria mesmo.

Queria tanto.

Mas não conseguia.

Ford havia sendo tão prestativo e cuidadoso com ele. E ele o havia traído sem mais nem menos. Aquilo precisava de um basta. Dipper não se sentia como se merecesse aquilo tudo. Recuou os lábios forçadamente desprendendo-se assim que sentiu os primeiros dedos de Ford invadindo o cós da sua calça.

\- Eu beijei Bill Cipher.

Stanford parou. Tudo parou abruptamente. Parecia que tudo havia por um segundo sido pego desprevenido pelo congelamento de uma bolha temporal. Dipper sentiu o suspiro do parceiro em sua nuca. Um suspiro carregado de decepção. Ford soltou-se de Dipper lentamente, colocando-se de voltar no lugar onde estava sentado antes. Não parecia estressado. Dipper, esperando pela reação, pode ver o seu olhar. O olhar dele está repleto de preocupação.

\- Só se beijaram?

Dipper não se pronunciou.

\- Me diz! – o berro de Ford fez Dipper encolher-se em espanto – Foi só o beijo ou as coisas foram além disso Dipper?! – porque ele estaria tão preocupado com aquilo.

\- Sim. – respondeu rapidamente, com o olhar hesitante e repleto de constrangimento.

Ford deu mais um suspiro, estranhamente, esse tinha um quê de alívio.

\- Se mantenha longe dele.

\- O quê? Só isso?!

Ford o encarou.

\- O que mais você quer Dipper?

\- A verdade. –aquilo atingiu os dois em cheio. – Quero saber o que está acontecendo, e sei que você é inteligente o suficiente para me explicar.

Ford não tirava os olhos dele, então se levantou e disse:

\- Ok. Sem mais segredos. – se aproximou de Pines, determinado e se preparando para começar a narrar – Digamos que uma relação entre você e Bill Cipher pode ser mais condenadora do que a minha com você.

\- Como isso é possível?

\- Esse é o ponto Dipper. Bill vem de uma raça bem peculiar. Uma raça de seres que tiveram seus poderes prejudicados por muito tempo. Há muitos séculos, muitas das criaturas como Bill foram condenadas a passar a eternidade presas em dimensões com formas que pudessem ser suficientes para conter toda a imensidão do poder que tinham. Todo esse poder poderia ser suficiente para colocar toda a raça e mundo humano em ruínas como você já bem sabe, afinal. As criaturas poderiam sair de suas dimensões por vontade própria, entretanto – tomou fôlego – Quando saíam, seus poderes ficavam. Eles tomavam uma forma humana inofensiva aos demais.

\- Como é agora?

\- Sim.

\- O que isso tem de tão perigoso? Ou melhor – corrigiu – haver comigo?

\- Bem, quando esses demônios como o Bill descobriram sobre esse detalhe de que seus poderes seriam contidos assim que assumissem a forma humana, eles bolaram um plano.

\- Um plano?

\- Sim. Eles vêm desde as eras mais antigas das raças, influenciando no nascimento dos seres humanos.

\- Como assim?

\- Paciência – Ford advertiu calmamente, contendo a sede do sobrinho pelas respostas – Eles decidiram que iriam influenciar nas relações amorosas dos seres humanos, para que eles tivessem bebês... Especiais. – deu ênfase ao adjetivo que parecia tanto procurar em meio as suas palavras – Esses bebês, posteriormente crianças, eram de certa forma, partes cósmicas dos próprios demônios que influenciaram o nascimento das mesmas.

\- O que isso quer dizer?

\- Isso quer dizer que essas crianças são diferentes das demais, elas são mais fortes sentimentalmente do que as outras, mais inteligentes e de QI mais elevado do que as outras. São chamadas de Índigo e esses seres humanos têm os mesmos poderes que das criaturas contidas dentro de si. As crianças não podem usar esses poderes nesse mundo, mas elas... – respirou fundo – Elas podem fazer com que as criaturas recuperem todos enquanto estiverem na forma humana.

\- Espera! Tá dizendo que o Bill pode voltar com todos os seus poderes caso ele tenha acesso a uma dessas pessoas? As pessoas que ele e os seres da sua raça influenciaram a nascer?!

\- Exatamente. Mas não é tão simples assim, tinha um ‘porém’ nesse plano. Os demônios já humanizados na terra têm que conquistar os sentimentos dos Índigos para poderem reestabelecer uma conexão de volta com seus poderes. Sabe o que isso significa?

Dipper balançou a cabeça em negação.

\- Significa que eles teriam que fazer com que esses humanos especiais se apaixonassem por eles a ponto de finalmente atingirem uma relação carnal.

\- Sexo. – simplificou Dipper.

\- Isso. Assim que um humano Índigo fosse para cama com um dos demônios humanizados, o demônio teria seus poderes de volta e a liberdade para usá-los do jeito que bem entendesse aqui na terra. Poderes suficientes para criar o apocalipse. É por isso que eu venho durante todos esses anos estudando, eu venho tentando localizar essas crianças. Tentando localizá-las para proteger de que qualquer outro demônio como Bill tome posse do nosso universo.

\- Mas... – Dipper ainda residia na sua cobertura de dúvidas em meio à chuva de explicações – Como você consegue identificar essas pessoas que são ligadas às criaturas?

Ford suspirou, levantando-se.

\- As Índigos não são pessoas normais Dipper. Elas geralmente têm uma diferenciação física que pode ser extravagante aos olhos das demais pessoas. – ele se aproximava do garoto com passos pesados e com o tom de voz cada vez mais focado o que fez o garoto se concentrar no que ele disse em seguida – Essas diferenciações podem ser coisas como uma pequena deformação, uma cor de olho diferente da outra, canhotismo e tem até alguns que vêm com coisas raras de se ver como marcas diferenciadas no corpo. Marcas de nascença em formatos peculiares, como constelações... _**Como a sua marca de nascença.**_

As pernas do garoto vacilaram, ele sentia a quatro paredes em torno dele se expandindo infinitamente até não ficar mais nada no porão a não ser por ele e o turbilhão de resoluções pesadas como chumbo lhe atingirem a mente e o coração. Era como se ele não visse mais nada. O lugar sumiu do seu campo de visão como se nada mais existisse. Tudo isso para que Dipper pudesse absorver a revelação de Ford. A sensação firme do solo abaixo dos seus pés foi o que lhe conseguiu trazer de volta à realidade.

\- Era por isso que você me pediu para ficar com você “pra sempre”? Era por causa disso que você queria ficar comigo esse tempo todo?! – Dipper sentia algo subir nas suas entranhas que ele consideraria ser a mais pura das fúrias – Me diz! Porque você não contou isso antes?! – seus olhos já se voltavam com as lágrimas, Ford estendeu a mão para logo secá-las mas Dipper evitou o toque.

\- Dip... – ele tentou recomeçar calmamente – Eu nunca pude entender tudo isso que eu acabei de lhe contar com facilidade. Eu tive anos e anos para poder compreender como isso acontecia e ocorria.

\- E eu fui a cobaia! O seu tubo se ensaio! O seu rascunho de estudos!

\- Não Dipper!

\- Sim! Foi sempre isso. – as lágrimas desciam com as gotas recheadas de rancor – Agora eu entendo porque você se afastou de mim. Você não me ama Ford. Nunca me amou. Apenas me manipulou. Quando viu que não tinha experimentos suficientes em mim, decidiu que iria reconciliar. Você teve a audácia de programar um pedido de casamento! A sua maldita isca em que eu fui fisgado!

\- Por Deus Dipper! – Ford aumentou a voz – Eu sou seu tio! Acha que eu iria aceitar uma relação com você normalmente após ter te levado pra cama de um dia para o outro?!

Nesse instante, eu pequeno ranger atrapalhou a gritaria. Um ranger característico. Os degraus de madeira. Dipper distanciou o olhar apenas para encontrar Mabel parada no pé da escada. Observando tudo tão intacta como se as palavras daquela discursão houvessem sido pás repletas de concreto que a cimentaram no chão. Atônita e incrédula. Seu olhar descrente com a própria realidade.

“Era tudo que precisava acontecer.” O pensamento de Dipper era tão pesado de ódio melancólico que era quase possível ser eclodido em voz alta “Era tudo que precisava acontecer nessa porra de dia!”

Soltou um grunhido que quase saiu como um grito. Empurrou Ford . Os segundos do momento em que ele teve que passar pela irmã gêmea de olhar distante foram os mais longos de sua vida. Ele não conseguia olhar para ela nem para mais ninguém. Correu pelos degraus. Fugindo do aposento e da cabana. Para encontrar o único ser que não escondia o fato de ser perverso.

O seu único e velho amigo Charlie.

*

\- Bill! – gritou fazendo sua ira ecoar por toda floresta de pinheiros – Cadê você?! Eu já sei de tudo! Vamos! Saía do esconderijo Charlie!

O farfalhar de folhas soou por trás dele.

Lá estava Cipher com o sorrisinho que Dipper odiava amar.

\- Então parece que o carneirinho achou o que procurava?

\- Não achei. Mas você pode me ajudar a conseguir.

O loiro de aproximou dele com o olho pervertido já se enchendo com a cor roxeada.

\- O que tem em mente Pinheirinho?

\- Você.

Bill murmurou algum som de “ora, ora” modificado para soar mais sedutor.

\- Você vai saber o que vai acontecer se fizermos isso, não é?

\- Sei. É o que eu quero. O nosso mundo, esqueceu?

\- Não. Não esqueci. Jamais esqueceria isso. Fico feliz que tenha feito a escolha certa Pinheirinho. – e com isso se curvou na direção do garoto, soltando a bengala sobre a terra, e lhe deu um beijo ávido e “animador”.

\- Eu também. – retribuiu o beijo. – Olhão da providência – brincou fazendo menção ao que tinha dito uma vez quando crianças. Bill também riu. Uma risada rouca, animalesca e incrivelmente penetrante. Mas logo cortou a fluência com uma voz firme e séria enquanto imergia Dipper no seu olho.

\- A única providência que eu terei agora será a de não ser gentil com você. Quem mandou me fazer esperar por um trilhão de anos?


	11. Implore

Era possível ouvir os urros desesperados de Ford chamando pelo sobrinho no começo da mata como o vento zaragateando as folhas. Dipper pediu que fosse levado para as colinas.

“É lá onde tudo começou e vai ser lá onde tudo vai acabar.”

Fôra levado mais para o fundo da floresta. Próximo às colinas. Estava determinado a fazer aquilo lá. Com os beijos, Cipher era capaz de fazê-lo levitar até lá. Dipper sentia os dedos encravados nas costas cadavéricas do demônio, enquanto transpirava entre o tecido da camiseta. “Vamos Dipper. Você consegue fazer isso.” disse para si enquanto era colocado de barriga para cima contra a grama. O cheiro molhado e as cócegas farfalhadas nas escápulas. Dipper abriu os olhos e se deparou com o crepúsculo.

Roxeado.

Como o olhar de Bill.

A expressão de Charlie estava tão impassível quanto uma folha em branco. Dipper tentou analisá-lo e não pode encontrar nada além da seriedade. Com as mãos Bill ajeitou a cabeça do parceiro contra à árvore. Para em seguida ele se colocar de pé, cruzar os braços, e permanecer parado fitando Dipper.

“O que diabos ele está fazendo?”

\- Fique em pé. - disse Bill.

\- Como?

\- Fique em pé. - frisou com tanta intensidade que seu queixo retangular trinou. A voz de Bill percorreu a interior do garoto deixando um rastro frio. Foi o necessário para que o moreno entendesse que aquilo era uma ordem. - Agora.

Dipper permaneceu por um momento no lugar onde estava, até que por fim se ergueu. O vento chicoteano o seu cabelo e o sobretudo amarelo de Chiper. Como se os dois estivem sendo fisgados por anzóis invisíveis. Dipper encarou o amigo, com a expressão confusa como se estivesse diante de um grande quebra-cabeça no qual as peças não queriam se encaixar.

\- Vire-se.

\- Bill...

\- Vire-se. - a voz engraveceu, tão pesada e autoritária que pareceu cair sobre ele fazendo seus músculos retesarem.

Dipper virou-se, sem se atrever a hesitar mais uma vez. Seus pensamentos quanto ao objetivo de Bill com tudo aquilo eram tão incertos quanto ver o reflexo de um espelho fragmentado.

\- Tire as roupas.

\- Fala sério Bill! - voltou a ele com um baque.

Antes que Dipper pudesse argumentar mais um pouco, uma lufada de ar se lançou sobre ele, como se estivesse consumindo-o num casulo. Era Bill Cipher. Com uma velocidade e força absurda ele avançou sobre o garoto como um predador. Os seus poderes estavam claramente retornando com mais intensidade. Os seus dedos esguios abocanharam as mechas castanhas do garoto como um gancho. Dipper sentiu sua cabeça sendo puxada na direção oposta e os seus fios de cabelo repuxando contra o couro capilar. Brusco e violentamente, Bill o puxou pela cabeça, alinhando os olhares. Forçando o garoto o olhar diretamente para que demarcasse a ordem que já havia dado.

\- Olhe aqui Pinheirinho. Eu estive planejando isso por muito tempo. Mais tempo do que você pode imaginar. Você tem alguma ideia de o quanto é tedioso esperar por algo por um trilhão de anos luz? - a força que ele fazia entre os cachos se retesou ainda mais, impulsionado pelo olhar impressionado de Dipper - Você não sabe garoto. Você concordou em fazer isso então vou me encarragar perfeitamente para que seja do meu jeito. - a sua língua pontuda estalou contra o céu da boca, com as palavras ríspidas saindo entre os dentes. - A partir de agora eu sou o mestre e você o fantoche. Entendeu?

\- S-Sim. - Dipper pronunciou com o olhar fervendo e as palavras borbulhando. “Babaca.”

\- Tire a camisa. - Bill reforçou com um tom de ‘essa será o último aviso’ e soltou os cabelos do menino abruptamente.

Pines se colocou a ignorar a térmica fria do vento que ia de encontro à sua pele. Um rastro frio lhe correu as costelas como uma serpente, os dedos de Bill delineavam a sua pele de forma áspera, como se as unhas fossem garras pontudas e estivessem tentando perfurar a sua pele.

Os dentes pontiagudos cravaram-se no espaço entre o pescoço e o ombro de Dipper. Uma centelha de adrenalina emaniu através dos seus nervos. Cipher domou o corpo do garoto, fazendo produzir movimentos e sons como se fosse o seu brinquedo. Dipper soltava gemidos abafados que estiveram reprimidos dentro se si, como se uma serpertina de ousadia estivesse de desembolando para fora de sua máscara. Bill não ia privá-lo de nada daquilo. Cada respiração ofegante, cada gemido, cada contração dos músculos de Dipper seria o seu prêmio por ter esperado há tanto tempo.

Soltou a boca do menino, deixando de lembrança uma marca circular sobre a sua pele, coberta de dentes, o lugar dos caninos um traço singelo de um líquido vermelho começou a descer sobre suas costas. Dipper ofegava como se carregasse o grande peso dos seus próprios desejos rebelando-se para saírem de dentro dele. Uma língua azulada e pontuda percorreu o ferimento dele. Bill varreu o sangue, deixando que escorresse por sua garganta, sua língua estalava sobre o céu da boca saboreando aquilo com deleite com se fosse um vampiro das fraquezas de Dipper.

\- Mostre pra mim. – ele sussurrou próximo à orelha de Pines, com os braços contornando o garoto. Levou as mãos ao rosto delicado de Dipper, roçando os dedos sobre os seus lábios vermelhos pelo frio. Forçou mais um pouco e sentiu a língua quente de Dipper contornar seu polegar, sedutoramente aconchegante.

\- O que? – Ele perguntou inocentemente, com a voz dificultada pelos dedos de Cipher que invadiam sua boca e eram umedecidos pela sua saliva.

\- Isso. – o demônio murmurou com o delinear dos dedos sobre o volume nas calças de Dipper que crescia e pulsava mais e mais.

Dipper estagnou ao toque.

Sentia suas veias saltarem e sugava os dedos de Bill com mais força, percebendo seu corpo pedindo por aquilo como nunca antes.

Um gemido teimoso escapou.

Bill deu uma risada baixa próxima ao seu lóbulo – Gostou disso Pinheirinho? – e pressionou por cima da braguilha mais uma vez impiedosamente.

Os sentimentos de Dipper relutavam-se. “Isso é necessário.” Reforçou na mente “Vamos lá...”.

Os dedos estapafúrdios de Bill Cipher percorreram o todo da virilha até a barriga do garoto, arrancando-lhe sensações desconhecidas que emanavam voluptuosamente para o seu corpo sedento cada vez mais. Pines sentiu a calça ser desabotoada e o zíper correr contra a sua baguilha. Bill o pressionava contra ele cada vez mais, com a respiração ofegante contra o ouvido do garoto e o membro dele tomado entre os dedos.

Fagulhas dispersavam pelo interior de Dipper, os toques e movimentos de Bill ritmavam sua respiração inabalável, despertando os sentidos do garoto que sentia o membro expandir-se vigorosamente cada vez mais sobre os dedos do demônio. – M-merda... – cuspiu as palavras com dificuldade.

\- Já está assim carneirinho? Apressadinho... – Bill riu, soltando a glande de Dipper. –Achei que depois de tanta experiência você já teria aprendido a controlar isso daí. Está parecendo um lobinho animadinho, e olha que nem é você quem vem esperando por séculos para isso acontecer.

Dipper não teve tempo para pronunciar nada, viu os braços de Bill desprendendo-se dos dele e a grama se aproximar. Caiu de joelhos sobre a terra com o mastro pulsando entre as pernas enquanto ouvia os passos firmes de Cipher o circundar. Engoliu as incertezas a seco quando viu a genital de Charlie oscilar próximo ao seu nariz e os dedos dele afagarem as suas mechas, se é que podia chamar aquilo de afagar, parecia mais que ia arrancar os cabelos do moreninho fora. Foi quando ele percebeu o que Bill estava a fazer, ele guiava a cabeça dele como um fantoche, fazendo o nariz de Dipper tocar o seu mastro e o consumir com a sua respiração ofegante e quente.

\- Vamos. – Bill disse seco. – O que está esperando?

As têmporas de Dipper formigaram num vermelho vívido, ruborizando toda a sua face, emanando sangue para suas veias pulsantes que clamavam pela intimidade.

Domou o mastro de Bill com a boca desajeitadamente.

O membro pulsava na sua garganta e fazia comichões no seu céu da boca, estocadas singulares acompanhavam o seu ritmo, fazendo o interior do garoto seu preenchido pelo calor dominante que habitava entre os dois seres. Saliva escorria pelo canto dos lábios e começa a percorrer seu pescoço, deixando um rasto venoso sobre o seu peito, batizando a alma dele com aquele ato que ele jamais esqueceria.

Bill arqueava as costas, murmurava, deixava escapar estranhos gemidos animalescos enquanto forçava-se cada vez mais no garoto. Até que o deixou de súbito, tirando o mastro da boca dele. O garoto foi ao chão tossindo e recuperando o ar desesperadamente, suas pernas vibravam e os sentidos iam de cima a baixo.

\- No chão. – ordenou Bill e abanou a mão próxima ao rosto de Dipper, o movimento foi como uma lufada de ar para o menino que foi ao chão sem se dar conta, com os olhos atônitos. Bill tinha a intenção de empurrá-lo, porém a mão dele nem ao menos chegou a encostar-se a Dipper. Ele apenas gesticulou-a ordenando e o garoto foi ao chão.

“Os poderes dele estão voltando com mais força.”

Sentia as costas imprensadas na terra e o membro rígido se arquear sobre ele, Bill abaixou-se na frente dele e abriu suas pernas de uma vez, sem pestanejar. A língua pontuda emanou da boca de Cipher com uma estratégica lambida sobre a glande de Dipper. Pines contorceu-se e afastou o rosto, levando a mão na boca para que os constrangedores gemidos involuntários se dispersassem. Bill rodeava a língua no mastro de Dipper, explorando os mais diversos movimentos e manobras enquanto se deliciava vendo as reações do garoto a tudo aquilo, sem tirar os olhos dele por um momento sequer. Bill adorava aquilo. Manipulá-lo. Desde sempre quando pode ver Dipper pela primeira vez, teve a obsessão de tê-lo na palma da mão. Um desejo incontrolável que ele desfrutaria ao máximo.

Soltou a boca do prepúcio, esparramando saliva sobre a barriga parcialmente a mostra de Dipper.

\- Não é a hora de gozar ainda Pinheirinho. – passou os dedos sobre a sua carne, brincando com o pênis dele que latejava incansavelmente. – Controle-se.

\- M-mas Bill... eu... – tentava protestar miseravelmente.

\- Mestre Bill. – corrigiu.

\- Como?! – viu os olhos castanhos dele se abrirem em espanto.

\- Isso mesmo. – um sorriso maligno se iluminou sobre o rosto triangular de Bill – Sempre que você se dirigir a mim de agora em diante deve me chamar de “Mestre”. Não se esqueça de que, afinal das contas, foi por minha causa que você pôde nascer. Um pouco de respeito e imponência não faria mal, não acha?

\- Só pode estar de brincadeira...

A sombra de Bill cobriu o seu corpo morbidamente, Dipper viu o torso e o rosto dele escurecer e seu único olho roxo iluminar entre toda a penumbra. Bill dirigiu a mão até o ferimento que havia feito nele e pressionou com a ponta das unhas. Dipper deixou um breve berro de dor ecoar enquanto sentia os comichões e desconfortos lhe domarem as entranhas.

\- Isso parece brincadeira pra você? – a pergunta havia sido baixa e direta, a voz de Bill estava grave e seca.

\- N-não... – gaguejou – Mestre. M-me perdoe...

\- Bom menino. – Bill sorriu, fingindo compaixão. Voltou-se ao peito de Dipper, que estremecia durante o frio, e analisou o corpo delgado de menino. Era engraçado o fato de se lembrar do Dipper de 12 anos que era apressado para crescer e ter pêlos no peito e agora que podia tê-los, aparentemente, os tirava. O que mais ele poderia experimentar ali? Pensou no que mais geraria sensações novas ao garoto que desejava domar doentiamente, sensações que levariam os dois ao extremo.

Abaixando a cabeça, Cipher se colocou a roçar o nariz sobre o torso do garoto, grunhiu de desejo ao sentir como a pele dele era macia. Teve um breve lampejo de pensamentos sádicos ao imaginar como a sua pequena presa seria por dentro, o imaginou desmaiar de cansaço enquanto ele mastigava sua pele usando seus dentes pontudos para lhe rasgar a carne fora. Mas tudo isso se dissipou assim que ele beliscou um dos mamilos róseos do menino com os dentes. Sentiu o corpo de Pines se tornar instável sobre o seu. Aquilo foi suficiente para que Bill persistisse. Dando beliscadas e chupões sobre aquela área, extraindo mais sons de submissos de Dipper.

Cipher descolou a boca do peito de Dipper e olhou para ele com um olhar incerto. Dipper o correspondia com um confuso, com certeza se perguntando o porquê dele ter parado bruscamente, então ele respondeu com a tonalidade determinada:

\- Eu estou cansado de brincar com você.

E com isso, ergueu as pernas do moreninho com voracidade. Dipper sentiu as coxas se curvarem e pesarem sobre o seu peito. Com a respiração que fazia o ar parecer rarefeito, mas na verdade era a própria necessidade de continuar a controlar a sua marionete, Cipher levantou o cós da calça de Dipper. Deparou-se com duas singelas nádegas que encheram seu olho.

\- Abra as pernas. – ordenou.

As pernas de Dipper tremiam, ainda relutantes, mas os poderes de Cipher foram suficientes para obriga-lo.

Sedento, a língua de Bill pressionou-se contra a entrada de Dipper, rodeando-a cheio de volúpia, ficando cada vez mais motivado com instabilidade do seu submisso que se esforçava ao máximo para esconder os gemidos inutilmente, umedecendo todo o espaço, preparando-o para o que viria a seguir. O que Bill desejava por toda sua existência. Estava mais perto do que ele imaginava.

Arqueou a posição sobre a sua presa, com o mastro ereto pra fora se alinhando ao de Dipper, sentindo-se pronto para devorá-la. Foi quando, com um baque, estagnou. Não, ele não poderia deixar aquilo tão simples daquele jeito. Era o grande momento para Cipher e ele queria aproveitar até a última gota. Dipper exprimia os olhos com força, esperando por aquilo, mas nada veio. Abriu-os para se deparar com o loiro parado a sua frente, com a cabeça recostada em uma das mãos com um sorriso travesso estampado na face. Ele não fazia nada, apenas observava Dipper. “O que diabos ele está esperando?”

\- O-o que foi?... Mestre... – revirou os olhos ao se lembrar de dizer a última palavra.

\- Implore.

\- O quê?! – os olhos de Dipper se abrindo em espanto excitaram Bill ainda mais.

\- Quero que você implore por isso. – delineou os dedos sobre a virilha de Dipper que estremeceu ao toque.

\- Como se isso tudo não fosse constrangimento o bastante. – deixou o cabelo cair para que escondesse o rostinho avermelhado.

\- Implore... – enfatizou apertando delicadamente a glande peniana inquieta de Dipper que já exibia o pré-gozo, ele estava louco para terminar com aquilo e não relutaria por muito tempo.

\- Ok, ok, ok!... – Dipper exclamou desesperadamente e Bill soltou o membro dele de imediato com o sorriso de ponta a ponta. O moreninho tomou fôlego, sentia as palavras lhe subirem a garganta com todo o fulgor. Não conseguia encarar o loiro. – Por favor, Charlie... – começou – Eu te imploro mestre. Faça isso comigo... – seus olhinhos lapidados por lágrimas de êxtase como cristais foram de encontro à pupila enigmática de Bill – _Me faça ser seu._

\- Quanta gentileza da sua parte carneirinho, não se preocupe... – deu uma breve risada desdenhada, avançando por cima de Dipper segurando-o pelos dois braços, prendendo-o contra o chão. Encarando-o através dos seus olhos amarronzados cobertos de incertezas e desejos reprimidos – _Eu irei._

Bill forçou a sua entrada em Dipper com um solavanco. Dipper abafou um grunhido com o desconforto. Cipher simplesmente ignorou-o e continuou a penetrar a sua presa, sentindo o interior quente dela lhe consumir as vísceras, despertando o lado mais obscuro que Bill mantinha. O movimento ritmado que Dipper sentia por dentro dele ecoava pelos seus sentimentos, estocando suas estranhas como se tudo aquilo ocorresse numa reação física. Como se por um breve momento, ele e Cipher vivessem intermediados numa mesma corrente sanguínea. Respiravam o mesmo ar ofegante, diziam o nome um dos outros, o desnudo dos dois se tornando o vestiário natural, os gemidos que umedeciam as emoções, e os desejos se dispersando através dos dois naquela voluptuosa conexão. As mãos se Cipher se retesam, restringindo os pulsos de Dipper nas suas palmas. Suor escorrendo pelas laterais da testa do garoto e o seu dominador arfando sobre o seu pescoço. Os movimentos ficando cada vez mais atinados e desafiadores, as sensações de Dipper se restringem para depois se liberarem, parasitando suas estruturas como uma teia que aranha que mortiferamente era construída sobre seus ossos. Sua marca de nascença parecia que estava prestes a explodir em conjunto ao brilho ocular de Bill. Charlie mordeu o espaço entre seu pescoço e ombro mais uma vez, soltando os pulsos dele e cravando as unhas na terra. Seu corpo ia e voltava, ritmados com os movimentos de Charlie. Suas exuberâncias iam crescendo dentro dele, a excitação dominava o seu organismo, infiltrando suas veias, transportando pelos seus poros. Sua respiração parou, seus dentes trinaram e seus gemidos intensificaram.

As emoções esvaziaram dos dois.

Transbordaram.

Escorreram.

Dipper sentiu sua virilha reluzir com o líquido cálido que borbulhava em grandes quantidades da sua glande.

Também sentiu o mesmo líquido o preenchendo enquanto o volume de Cipher diminuía dentro dele.

\- Livre. – ele escutou Bill sussurrar com o fôlego ainda se recuperando de maneira estranha, como se fosse um mantra para si mesmo. – Finalmente livre.

Dipper não conseguia se concentrar em nenhuma coisa a não ser recuperar o ar e estabilizar com corpo ainda inquieto.

\- Desculpa – disse Bill, saindo de dentro dele. “Bill pediu desculpa?” – Eu não queria te sujar, devia ter pensado numa melhor posição. – os dedos dele correram pela pele do garoto, conseguindo tirar a grande parte do líquido, evitando de sujar sua roupa íntima. Em seguida, levou os dedos à boca, bebendo aquilo com tanta naturalidade que assustou Dipper. Havia algo extremamente diferente em Bill. Dipper podia ver claramente. Uma áurea diferenciada que parecia emanar de dentro dele. Ele estava tranquilo demais para alguém que acabara de conseguir um dos maiores poderes do universo.

“O que ele está planejando?”

\- Vista-se. Precisa estar preparado. – advertiu, terminando de lamber os dedos com gosto. E jogou o olhar na direção do garoto.

Dipper tomou um susto.

A pupila de Bill estava vertical. Com as de um felino ou réptil.

Ou melhor,

**As pupilas.**

O tapa olho havia desaparecido estranhamente.

Bill estava com os dois olhos.

Eles estavam reluzindo incrivelmente diante o pôr do sol. Ele parecia se gabar daquilo discretamente.

\- Preparado para o que? – perguntou tentando ao máximo não questionar as mutações bizarras do demônio, enquanto já vestia a camisa.

\- Para o fim do seu mundinho patético e de todos que nele habitam.


	12. Trust no one

Com as roupas já ajustadas contra o corpo, que cortava o vento, Dipper estagna para analisar o delineamento das nuvens que pincelavam o céu de dourado, enquanto Cipher rodopiava entre as árvores.

Ele conseguia sentir a energia do demônio fluindo em torno dele, o chão oscilando abaixo dos seus pés como se o mundo estivesse a ponto de desmoronar. E de fato estava.

\- Esse não era o nosso acordo, Charlie! – o berro de Dipper reverberou sua mente que ainda processava os acontecimentos anteriores.

Lumes purpúreos dilaceraram o cenário rúbeo do sol do verão se pondo, eram os olhos perversamente oblíquos de Bill lhe penetrando a alma.

\- Pinheirinho... Ai, ai, pobre Pinheirinho... – seu tom de escárnio modulava-se ao vento entre variações agudas e graves, como a de uma verdadeira besta. – Você nunca chegou a cogitar o tamanho da majestosidade de um poder que você pôde me proporcionar?! Você nunca chegou a pensar do que eu seria capaz de fazer quando o adquirisse?! – lufadas de vento varriam a alma de Dipper na medida em que Bill se aproximava dele no nível do chão.

\- Não era isso que eu esperava de você! Não era isso que eu esperava daquele garotinho. O amigo de infância que teve a bondade de me fazer ultrapassar todos os massacrantes obstáculos que eu tinha por minhas particularidades. Onde está o Charlie que me ensinou tudo aquilo?! – vociferou, com as lágrimas ameaçando escapar. Por mais que Dipper recusasse a acreditar na árdua realidade em que estava inserido, nunca se permitiria tomar medidas daquele jeito para escapar dos seus problemas. Nunca achou que fosse capaz de quer, mesmo que brevemente, de se aliar a Bill para que, com os poderes, ele pudesse assassinar sua família.

Um caminho estreito preencheu o semblante esquelético de Cipher, um traço branco reluziu. Um sorriso cheio de dentes pontiagudos, dilaceradores e sem compaixões. Angustiosamente assustador e sádico. Dipper estava tão cego de ódio que nem sequer percebeu que deveria, durante todo esse tempo, estar analisando o sorriso do demônio e não seu olho, pois era lá onde estava estampada mais do que claramente toda a crueldade dos objetivos sórdidos do ser que o encarava.

\- Charlie está morto. – a malícia impregnada na voz do loiro era tão arrebatadora que parecia capaz de corroer a garganta dele a qualquer instante. – Ou melhor, Charlie _nunca_ esteve vivo.

Dipper acreditava poder se ver refletido nas presas polidas como marfim do demônio, e tudo que ele enxergava naquele espelho era medo. Medo que refratava através das suas próprias íris.

\- Eu me recuso a acreditar nisso! – frisou. – O Charlie que eu conheci existiu. O Charlie que eu conheci não era um mero devaneio, não era apenas um atalho para as ambições gananciosas que um demônio queria obter futuramente. Era algo, eu sei, eu diria que fosse... – sua voz fraquejou junto às suas pernas - que fosse até mesmo... _esperança_.

Um lapso emanou de Bill. Era uma risada breve e baixa, no entanto, massacrante com a acidez do seu desdém.

\- Eu já mandei você me dirigir como seu... _mestre_!

Num gesto veloz, um gancho tomou conta do pescoço de Dipper. Eram como garras de um felino rasgando sua garganta e irrompendo na sua alma. Demorou um tempo para que ele percebesse que aquilo era a mão esguia de Cipher. A mão que lhe apertava, tirando-lhe a respiração. Restringindo seu pescoço e seus organismos sensoriais cada vez mais. Sentiu os braços fraquejarem na medida em que era erguido no ar pela força sobrenatural de Bill. Ele iria morrer ali, sufocado, e a última coisa que veria seria os olhos flamejantes do seu mestre Bill Cipher.

\- V-você... me... enganou. – uma fala concentrada de esforço irrompeu da garganta sem ar de Dipper, que já estava a ficar pálido.

Outra risada carregada de desdém esvaiu do seu agressor. Charlie encheu o ego de orgulho para dizer as últimas palavras para seu brinquedo:

\- Se tem uma lição na qual seu tiozinho patético te ensinou, que você está cansado de ouvir e não seguir, é: _**não confie em ninguém.**_ Quem sabe na próxima vida você aprenda a lição, não é mesmo? Você agora é apenas um brinquedo quebrado, não serve mais para as minhas brincadeiras. Adeus, Mason Dipper Pines.

Dipper tentou responder, mas não conseguiu. Com seu olhar tombado para a última paisagem que iria ver. As colinas. O começo e o fim. Sua visão fica turva, inserindo ele numa escuridão de imagens. Dipper se vê com sua irmã gêmea, se vê nos bosques da sua casa, vê Charlie, sua viagem à Gravity Falls, Stan, as sombras dos pinheiros sendo projetadas sobre seu rosto, a luz das maratonas de Duck-tective nas madrugadas em claro com sua família, as aventuras inesquecíveis ao lado de Soos, Wendy, e todas as outras criaturas que aquele lugar costumava ter, Weirdmaggedon, Bill e a cidade em chamas, as lágrimas de Mabel ao descobrir sobre a sua decisão de ficar, sua confissão à Pacifica, o reencontro com a Mabel que ele não conhecia... e Ford. Ford. Ford... carinhos, beijos, promessas, noites, cores, cheiros, um amor. Um amor se dispersando na medida em que seu ar era expelido dos pulmões. Extraindo-o os últimos frangalhos de uma vida miseravelmente única.

Então, tudo sumiu.

Desaparecendo do jeito que surgiu.

Para sempre.

  
  


_Você está comigo, Dipper?_

  
  


_Você está comigo até o fim do mundo?_

  
  


Dois pares de braços o acolheram. Eram aconchegantes e o faziam se bem. Bem como não se sentia a muito tempo. Um calor percorreu seu corpo, enchendo-o de resoluções. Era um refúgio.

Ele imaginou se era isso que as pessoas chamavam de _paraíso_.

Pois era ótimo. Um arroubo de calmaria encobriu-lhe o coração e uma voz ecoa nos fundos de sua psique como um breve lembrete de como sua vida havia sido boa de certa forma.

\- Dipper, fique comigo! Fique!

Foi quando ele percebeu que aquilo era real. Alguém estava realmente lhe chamando. Ele sentia uma respiração ofegante na sua nuca e outra contra o seu pescoço. Duas pessoas lhe abraçavam.

\- ‘Tivô’ Ford? Mabel? – ele fez um esforço, sua voz saía facilmente agora.

\- Isso! – um berro de alívio cobriu sua audição que estava se recobrando aos sentidos. – Isso! Acorde!

Seus olhos se abrem e ele se depara com o olhar lacrimejado de Stanford repleto de preocupação.

\- Dippy? – a voz doce de sua irmã soa de trás dele.

Uma sensação de perdição lhe acomete brevemente, foi então que Dipper lançou o olhar no final do gramado para ver Bill estirado no solo. Ainda estava zonzo e se erguendo. Dipper olhou para cintura do tio e pôde ver a arma eletromagnética dele.

Foi aí que ele entendeu tudo.

“Eu não morri!”

Ford havia chegado a tempo nas colinas na companhia de Mabel, foi o tempo de ele usar a sua arma para parar Bill desesperadamente, Dipper ficou desacordado por um tempo enquanto os dois tentavam o reanimar.

\- Graças aos céus, você está bem! - Mabel continuou, enluvada pelas lágrimas.

Dipper e Ford se entreolharam. Dipper sentiu nojo. Vergonha. Um torvelinho massacrante de martírios.

\- D-desculpa... eu...

Ford silenciou o sobrinho com o dedo. - Está tudo bem, Dip.

\- Não! Não está! E-eu... traí você.

\- Dipper, por favor, não. Esqueça isso. Nós temos muito mais com o que nos preocuparmos agora.

De fato, Bill havia se erguido. Ele limpava as roupas de gala com as costas das mãos com pouca preocupação, um gesto tão simples e indiferente. Como se aquela situação não passasse apenas de uma inconveniência corriqueira. Sorriu para o grupo. As coisas para ele só pareciam ficar mais interessantes.

\- Ora, ora, ora... Olha só quem está aqui. – aproximava-se do grupo rodopiando no ar, fingindo surpresa. – Se não são as pessoas que eu mais odeio na face dessa dimensão nojenta. Há quanto tempo eu não te vejo, Seis-dedos... Eu _senti tanto a sua falta._

\- Bill Cipher... não se aproxime!

\- Olhem só, pela primeira vez Fordizinho Pines parece assumir se importar mais com alguém do que com seus experimentos estúpidos... Se importar até demais, eu diria – ele lançou um olhar de asco na direção da mão de Stanford na qual estava entrelaçada ao do seu sobrinho. – Você dois juntos me dão _nojo_.

\- Dipper, não dê ouvidos a ele. Não agora. – ele puxou o rosto do sobrinho da direção dele, os dois olhos castanho se alinhando em meio ao pôr-do-sol. – Antes de qualquer coisa, eu preciso que você entenda mais do que eu quis te dizer lá na cabana. Sobre tudo o que está acontecendo.

\- Que amor, - Cipher continuava com seu show de repulsas maquiadas enquanto fazia partículas de pó rodearem o seu corpo como um casulo – Ver dois peãozinhos meus num lugar só.

“Dois peãozinhos? O que ele quer dizer com isso?”

\- Cale a boca! – Ford esbravejou para Cipher em seguida volveu ao menino. – Dip, eu preciso te dizer uma coisa.

\- Porque não conta a verdade logo para o garoto, Stanford? Afinal das contas...

\- Lembra quando eu disse que as crianças Índigo, que foram manipuladas pelas criaturas de outras dimensões para nascerem, tinham uma peculiaridade física que as diferenciavam das outras? – Ford, com a arma já em punho, ignorava o inimigo enquanto tentava organizar as ideias para Dipper.

\- S-sim... – o menino respondeu. Lá no fundo ele temia o que estava por vir.

\- Há muito tempo atrás, quando eu estava construindo o portal. Eu não imaginava que Bill iria me ludibriar. Isso porque, porque... – ele ergueu o braço, levando a sua mão na altura dos olhos de Dipper. Seis dedos. Dipper quase se bateu por não ter percebido antes. A sua diferenciação, assim como a marca de nascenda. – Eu também sou uma das crianças manipuladas ao nascer por Cipher. Eu sou tão Índigo como você. Bill surgiu com suas bajulações e promessas na minha vida, me manipulou tanto quanto foi com você quando chegou à Gravity Falls. Ele me fez apaixonar por ele, e...

\- Que noite maravilhosa foi aquela, não é mesmo, Sixer? – Bill gargalhou ao fundo. Ford apertou os olhos com força, aquela colocação de Bill parecia lhe invocar lembranças nas quais ele tentava repelir da mente.

\- Dipper,- o tio avô se esforçava para ignorar as provocações. – eu nunca teria você como um experimento. Nunca! Nem ouse pensar nisso! Eu estava tentando proteger você. Proteger a nós dois. Não era por maldade alguma que eu te privava de sair da cabana às vezes, ou que eu te pedi para ficar comigo... Era você, eu, e todos os outros. Porque, eu estraguei tudo em primeiro lugar. Pois, fui eu quem trouxe Bill para Gravity Falls há mais de 30 anos atrás. Se não fosse pela minha estupidez e desilusão, nada disso teria acontecido. A minha ludibriada decisão criou toda essa enxurrada de problemas para nós como uma bola de neve.

\- Que história linda e com um final tão trágico. Ou deveria dizer, vitorioso. – um brilho maligno cintilou por de trás das íris de Cipher.

A arma tremia na mão transpirada de Ford.

\- Não se aproxime! – ele ameaçava. – Nós não somos as peças do seu joguinho doentio!

\- Tarde demais para tomar essa decisão, Seis-dedos. – Com apenas um estalar de dedos de Bill, a arma de Ford escapuliu dos seus dedos. Estilhando-se em mil pedaços sobre o ar, deixando desarmado. – Já mencionei que agora tenho todos os poderes de universo?

Dipper pôde sentir Mabel estremecer ao seu lado. Ford permanecia firme no lugar, colocou-se na frente dos dois sobrinhos.

\- Deixe-nos em paz. É tudo que lhe peço... – preparou seu interior para dizer o que veria a seguir – Por favor...

Mabel segurou o braço do irmão, Dipper lhe lançou o olhar. Fragmentos do acontecimento de mais cedo lhe arrebataram a mente. O rosto de Mabel ao descobrir ele e seu tio juntos...

\- Mabel, eu... é... nós...

\- Não temos tempo para discutir isso agora, Dipper! Temos coisas mais importantes aqui! – determinou, ainda tentando passar um olhar compassivo ao irmão e suas emoções desordenadas.

\- Não se preocupe, Sixer. – Cipher frisou o olhar no pequeno grupo. – Vocês não vão morrer... ainda. – um traço perverso refulgiu sobre seu semblante. Bill gesticulou a mão na direção do grupo, a terra rugiu abaixo de seus pés, eclodindo em pequenas fissuras no gramado. Uma nuvem de poeira emana em torno deles, raízes curtas e longas irromperam dos pequenos orifícios como correntes sendo puxadas por mãos invisíveis. As cordas germinadas serpentearam em torno dos gêmeos e o tio avô pelo comando mágico dos poderes de Bill, prendendo todos os três pelos tornozelos ao solo feito uma armadilha para ursos.

As raízes evolaram-se pela perna de Dipper como uma cobra. Esforçou para se mover, nenhum resultado. Os três estavam na teia de Bill, sem escolha a não ser esperarem pelo ataque final.

\- Eu irei me certificar de matar cada um de vocês direitinho. Da maneira mais especial possível. Deixarei o melhor por último, como minhas cerejinhas no topo do bolo. – Bill disse com seu prazer sádico escorrendo por dentre os dentes. Ele se aproximou de Dipper com o rosto repleto de ambição. – A não ser que você deseje cooperar meu amorzinho... – bajulou, roçando os dedos no queixo dele.

\- O quê?! – Dipper sobressaltou-se.

\- Eu não menti em tudo que te disse durante sua infância. – um cintilar desconhecido emergiu dos olhos de Bill, algo que Dipper não via há muito tempo, algo que vinha de algo que ele julgaria ser uma segunda personalidade de Cipher. Alguém que não era sádico nem ganancioso e sim um amigo verdadeiro, alguém que nunca pensaria em matar ele. Charlie. – Eu realmente quero criar um novo mundo com você. Apenas eu e você, como costumávamos ser. Você só precisa colaborar.

Como ele ainda era capaz de perguntar aquilo? Ela tinha acabado te tentar matar Dipper! “O que se passa na cabeça dessa coisa?!”

\- Ele não vai a lugar algum com você! – Mabel vociferou, com os lumes em chamas. – Tira as mãos dele! Agora!

Bill soltou mais um sorriso, o desespero da irmã do seu brinquedo era como um deleite para suas ambições. Soltou o queixo do garoto e lhe fitou através das órbitas.

\- O que me diz, carneirinho?

Dipper ficou sem palavras.

\- Eu já disse! – Mabel esbravejou, lutando inutilmente contra as raízes que pareciam algemas nas suas panturrilhas. – Saí de perto dele!

\- Ok. – Bill se contentou. – Me esperem por aqui. Eu tenho um mundo para deixar em ruínas.

E com isso, Bill deixou o solo, sua capa amarela reverberando no vento na medida em que ele realizava sua ascensão ao céu. O grupo via ele subir e subir, vendo junto àquele ponto amarelo na imensidão de nuvens prestes a desaparecer junto à todas as esperanças que eles mantinham de terem um final feliz.

Era o fim.

Dipper manteve o olhar fixo em Bill.

Observava-o, ansiosamente, pelo momento que tanto esperava.

“Isso Bill, continue a subir...”

Foi quando aconteceu.

Um baque estridente ecoou em torno de Bill, correndo por todas as direções do cenário. Um clarão resplandeceu em atritos de energias elétricas dispersando por todos os lados. Bill foi arremessado por uma energia desconhecida a alguns metros de onde ele pretendia alçar voo. Toda a paisagem, as nuvens, as colinas, e as árvores ao longe gorgolejaram, ondulando-se como se uma gota de tinta houvesse pingado sobre uma poça plana de água, deformando todo o cenário e volta deles.

Assim como no primeiro Weirdmaggedon, uma barreira mágica havia impedido Bill de sair dali.

O demônio observou todo o contorno da imagem falsa em que havia trepidado. Seu semblante se virou lentamente na direção do grupo, fulminando Dipper com seus olhos repletos de fúria.

\- _**COMO ISSO PÔDE SER POSSÍVEL?!**_

O berro animalesco carregado de raiva cortou o ar em volta deles.

Ford olhou para os sobrinhos, ele parecia mais confuso do que o próprio Bill.

\- E-eu não entendo... Era... Quando nós prendemos todas as criaturas de volta no portal de onde vieram... A barreira de estranhezas de Gravity Falls foi desativada automaticamente. Era para Bill ter conseguido sair daqui com toda a facilidade! A doma mágica não existe mais desde 2012!

Um traço de um sorriso maroto surgiu na face de Dipper:

\- É porque essa não é a barreira mágica de Gravity Falls.

\- Como?! – Ford e Mabel dispararam para ele. Pines estava de braços cruzados e fitava Cipher com o olhar mais desdenhador possível, Dipper estava completamente calmo diante de toda aquela situação toda. Quase como se ele tivesse todo o controle sobre aquela cena. Com todo o sarcasmo na voz, Dipper respondeu:

\- Ora, Tio avô, fiquei surpreso em perceber que o senhor não tenha reconhecido o meu presente de aniversário que você mesmo fez para mim.

Os olhos de Stanford de ampliaram, evidenciando o espanto nas astúcias de Dipper. Um refulge de total admiração e afeto cintilou nos olhos de Ford que encarava o sobrinho.

\- Que foi? – Dipper retorquiu carinhosamente. – Achou que eu nunca mais iria usar? Afinal, foi o melhor presente de aniversário que eu já tive.

\- Como é...? – Mabel arqueou uma sobrancelha em confusão.

Dipper dirigiu o olhar a ela enquanto Cipher esbravejava miseravelmente, disseminando golpes e esgotando todas as suas energias mágicas contra a barreira.

\- No meu aniversário de catorze anos, Ford criou uma bolha temporal para mim. Uma dimensão de bolso que reproduzia sempre a imagem exata das colinas de Gravity Falls no verão de dez anos atrás. É claro que eu não iria pré-julgar Ford pelo que ele havia dito na cabana mais cedo. Eu apenas precisava tirar algumas dúvidas em relação a Bill. Eu fiz aquela cena toda, fingi que estava magoado com ele, roubei o _transmutador_ que exibe a bolha enquanto ele estava distraído, e montei minha armadilha para demônios de um olho só. – ele deu uma risada breve, um paralelo à que Charlie havia soltado mais cedo quando ele havia revelado ter enganado Pines. – Eu apenas precisava saber de uma vez por todas se Bill realmente me amava do jeito que dizia, ou se eu era apenas um fantoche nos planos dele. Caso fosse ele decidisse refazer uma destruição arrasadora quando recebesse seus poderes novamente, ele não teria como tirar os pés daqui, já que a bolha temporal é somente um holograma hiper-realista e só reproduz uma pequena parte. Nesse caso, Bill está praticamente preso aqui, ele está limitado às colinas. Não poderá sair, e também não poderá fazer mal a mais ninguém.

\- Incrível... – Mabel murmurou incrédula.

Um brilho vitorioso resplandeceu sobre o semblante de Dipper, a besta de cabelos dourados volveu-se a ele. Uma áurea de puro ódio evaporava de Bill Cipher, ele se aproximou do garoto, com olhos tão fustigantes que não pareciam mais com os dos humanos. A boca espumando, as trevas escorrendo das suas presas.

\- _Você... Eu me aproximei de você... Te protegi... Te fiz de amigo...!_

Dipper empinou o nariz, atrevendo-se a fitar Cipher mais de perto, e, rindo na cara do perigo, ele respondeu:

\- Que pena, Cipher. Pois, se têm uma coisa que eu aprendi com o meu “tiozinho patético” é: _não confie em ninguém._ Lamento você não ter sido inteligente o suficiente para prever essa reviravolta chegando. Devo admitir que para um ser de um trilhão de anos eu estou bem desapontado... – gargalhou.

As árvores balançavam e o solo tremia, Bill gesticulava as mãos lançando seus poderes para todos os lados enquanto rugia incontrolavelmente.

\- Não adianta, Bill. Seus poderes podem ser infinitos, no entanto, eles são infinitamente restringidos apenas nessa dimensão. Que, por sinal, é bem pequena não é? Boa sorte criando o _armagedon_ aqui. – continuou Dip.

Bill suspirou, estava claramente esgotado, estendeu a mão na direção de Ford e Mabel. Dipper viu as raízes desprendendo-se do corpo dos dois e voltando para dentro da terra. Mas, o seu tio e sua irmã estavam longe de estarem livres. Bill ergueu os dois no ar com seu poder de levitação.

Dipper sentiu as entranhas revirarem. Ele estava tão preocupado em acabar com Bill que nem chegou a realizar no perigo que estaria colocando sua família.

\- Ei! Não! Solta eles! – suplicou com um quê de ódio, sentindo o desespero tomar conta do seu corpo mais uma vez. Ele se debatia, tentando sair do lugar, mas era inútil. Seus pés continuavam atados ao solo.

\- Não tão rápido, Dipper Pines! Isso não vai acabar do seu jeito!

Mabel e Ford oscilavam pelos ares, dando gritos de desespero.

\- Eu não vou deixar você sair daqui com o seu feliz para sempre! – os olhos de Bill mesclavam-se na mais puro maleficência . – Você terá que escolher um dos dois.

\- O quê...?! – a voz atônita de Dipper não chegava a não ser sequer um sussurro.

\- Foi isso mesmo que você ouviu. Escolha! O tiozinho nerd no qual você alimenta um romance nojento, ou a sua irmãzinha ingrata que teve a vida mais infeliz que poderia por sua culpa. Escolha, Carneirinho!

Dipper mal podia acreditar no que ouvia e observava.

Pela primeira vez, ele percebeu.

Percebeu que, em meio as suas dúvidas, nunca havia sido a escolha entre Ford e Bill. E sim, entre Ford e Mabel. Suas ambições e suas próprias culpas do passado. Sua família contra a sua própria família. Nunca houve escolha entre dois lados. Apenas Dipper e ele mesmo.

Ele sempre esteve sozinho naquele jogo.

Agora mais do que nunca.

Pois, não havia mais saída.

Nos olhos da besta, ele via o final da sua história refletida como um folhear das últimas páginas amareladas de um romance, ele sabia. Sabia que naquele momento suas dúvidas seriam sanadas.

No final, Dipper iria apenas ficar com um dos lados.

Os dois lados que o dividiram durante todo esse tempo.

Ele finalmente iria escolher.

E a separação seria eterna.

Pois Bill iria matar um dos dois ali.

\- O relógio está correndo Pines! Ou você escolhe um, ou eu matarei os dois!

\- _**Não!**_ – o pânico de Dipper escorria sobre sua face concentrado em gotas de água. – Eu arrumo um jeito de tirar você dessa dimensão! Eu juro!

\- Não, Dipper! – Ford se esforçou para vociferar com as pernas balançando no vazio. – Assim seriam milhares de vidas trocadas no lugar de uma! Você **_precisa_** fazer uma decisão! Você não pode deixar Bill sair daqui ou então um mal muito pior aconteceria!

Dipper encarava o chão, a luz solar esfrangalhada pelas nuvens projetava as sombras pelo gramado. Ele via, de forma distorcida, sua irmã e seu tio suspensos e sua sombra estirada entre os dois como uma grande lâmina que separava o antes, o agora... e o temível depois.

\- Dipper, olhe para mim! – a voz de Mabel reverberou. Seu irmão levantou a cabeça para encontra-la no seu olhar de súplica. – Me mate.

O coração de Dipper reverberou dentro do seu peito, quase rasgando seu pulmão.

\- Me mate. – ela insistiu. – Eu... eu nunca servi para nada. Eu sempre estraguei as coisas para você. Eu sempre fui um empecilho. Fui eu quem criou o weirdmaggedon em primeiro lugar, fui eu quem colocou a vida de milhares de pessoas em jogo, fui eu quem não tive motivos para interferir na sua vida. Eu sou uma verdadeira egoísta. Eu deveria... eu deveria partir. Eu quero que, pela primeira vez, eu sirva para algo importante. Eu quero me sacrificar para corrigir o que fiz nas outras vezes. Quero me sacrificar para salvar você, Tivô Ford, e todos os outros... Considere isso como um “me desculpe”.

\- Não... – os soluços comiam a sua voz, Dipper se recusava a ouvir aquilo.

\- Não, Mabel! – Ford esbravejou. – Fui eu o primeiro quem trouxe Bill para Gravity Falls! Sou eu o causador dessa catástrofe! Bill Cipher, - ele dirigiu o olhar à besta – me mate! Me mate agora! É uma ordem! Mantenha meus sobrinhos fora disso!

\- Lamento, Sixer... Mas eu quero ouviu a resposta do _lamby lamby_ aqui. – volveu os olhos lilás como a morte na direção do garoto. – Então, Dipper Pines, o que teremos para o jantar hoje?

As emoções descompassadas aguçavam feito pêndulos de um relógio, esgotando num tique-taque infernal dentro do peito de Dipper.

\- Me mate no lugar deles!

Silêncio absoluto.

Havia deleite no semblante de Cipher.

\- Me mata! – Dipper repetiu, importando a sua demanda. – Me mate e solte eles!

Bill gargalhou, uma arrulha inumana.

\- Ai, ai... Pobre Dipperzinho. Eu não irei te matar. Não irei _mesmo_! O jogo mudou! Caso as coisas derem errado, lembre-se que você é um índigo, e, diferente desse seis-dedos aqui, ainda pode me servir como chave para os meus poderes e liberdade. Eu nunca desperdiçaria um tesouro tão especial como você!

Dipper estagnou. Sua mente era como uma folha num tornado, girando interminavelmente num torvelinho, sem conseguir ver onde iria pousar no final.

\- Se me permitir à gentileza... Que tal eu escolher para você? – Bill levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- Não! – Dipper gritou, implorando.

\- Uni... – seus olhos esgueiraram-se para sua irmã. – Duni... – apontou o dedo para Ford. – Tê... – Mabel. – Sala... – Ford. – Mê... – Mabel. - Min... – Guê... – Ford.

Seus olhos intermediavam entre as duas vítimas enquanto Bill brincava de um doentio jogo de escolha para descobrir quem mataria. Os berros dilaceradores de Dipper eram ignorados de forma absurda.

\- O... – Mabel. – Es... – Ford. – Co... – Mabel. – Lhi… - Ford. – Do… - Mabel. – Foi… - Ford. – Vo…- Mabel. – Cê!

  
  


Ford.

  
  


Um clarão emergiu das mãos de Bill como o disparo de um raio pelo gatilho dos seus dedos, o cérebro de Dipper se esforçando para reagir à cena, o grito estridente do seu tio parecendo romper no meio o mundo a sua frente.

\- _**STANFORD!**_

O corpo atingiu o chão.

A queda seca de Ford no gramado fez várias pétalas secas de margaridas mortas sob ele se erguerem, pairando pelo ar como flocos de neve fúnebres.

Dipper sentia seus pés rasgarem a grama abaixo de si, como se cada parte dele fosse destruída a cada passo. Sua vida se esvaindo a cada aproximação. Seus batimentos soando como meticulosas marteladas na sua alma.

Ele alcançou o local onde seu tio estava estirado. A barra do seu jaleco oscilando no vento, o suéter vermelho por debaixo dele parecia com a tonalidade mais escura do que antes. Dipper passou a mão pelo peito dele, tentando verificar qualquer tipo de reflexo esperançoso.

Apenas quando seus dedos tocaram o tecido ele notou.

Ele notou o sangue.

Ford tinha um buraco enorme no peito.


	13. Até que a morte os separe

Filetes rúbeos de sangue serpenteiam quase que invisivelmente pelo suéter de Ford. De joelhos, Dipper Pines observava a cena que jamais esqueceria. Suas mãos tremulas estavam postas sobre o peito de Stanford, numa tentativa miserável de conter o sangramento. A cabeça abaixada no nível dos olhos quase sem vida do seu tio avô criava uma cortina com seus cabelos castanhos, separando os dois. Um arroubo de algum sentimento afligia o coração de Dipper. Por mais inesperado que parecesse, ele havia se pego ali. Tentando decifrar qual era aquele sentimento. Ele nunca havia sentido algo tão massacrante assim. Era preciso manivelar constantemente seus comandos para que seu corpo pudesse realizar as tarefas mais básicas, como respirar. Suas percepções se fechando para dentro dele, como se o mundo todo houvesse escolhido encolher naquele momento. Mason Dipper Pines estava vendo Stanford Pines morrer diante dos seus olhos. Dipper Pines estava vendo a pessoa que o acolheu, a pessoa que o protegeu, a pessoa que largou – literalmente – o universo inteiro por ele, a pessoa que o consolou, a pessoa que ele amava. A pessoa que ele amava de volta e nem sequer teve tempo o suficiente para oficializar aquele sentimento entre os dois. A pessoa que era o seu tio. Morrendo. Ali. Entre os seus dedos miseravelmente inúteis.

Dipper poderia chorar,

mas aquilo estava muito além das suas lágrimas.

No meio do tornado, um ponto fixo surgiu. Um sorriso margeado nos lábios de Stanford. Como ele ainda era capaz de sorrir depois disso tudo? Dipper teve vontade de gritar. Foi contido pela mão tremular do tio que tocou uma das bochechas dele.

— Você... salvou... o mundo, Dip. – disse sôfrego. – Eu... estou... orgulhoso do meu lobinho.

— Ford...! – Dipper tentou pronunciar algo, mas uma enxurrada de perdição atravancou a sua garganta. Os dedos fracos de Stanford mal conseguiam apertar as bochechas do garoto. Pines queria pedir para que o seu tio permanecesse quieto, que evitasse ao máximo fazer algum tipo de esforço, pois isso poderia piorar as coisas. Iria encurtar o fio de esperança que Dipper mantinha.

— Desculpe,... por tudo. – seu olhar moldou-se num melancólico. – Se eu não... se eu não tivesse...

— Não! – Dipper vociferou, o berro fazendo seus pulmões virarem ao contrário. – Não diga isso, Ford! Lhe imploro! Nada disso é culpa sua! Eu... eu sempre amei você, desde o princípio. Eu... eu escolhi tudo que veio entre nós! Eu escolhi ser seu aprendiz! Se for para culpar alguém, me culpe!

— Dipper... – Ford sorriu mais uma vez, correndo os seus dedos trêmulos até à testa do garoto. Deixando a pele de Dipper maculada com os traços do sangue. O tio tocou a marca de nascença do sobrinho. Os seis dedos sobre a constelação. Duas marcas. Duas singularidades. Um mesmo sentimento. Um mesmo poder. Tão próximos, mas tão distantes. – Você sempre foi... o garoto mais corajoso que eu já conheci.

— Não sou! Eu... eu não fui capaz de te salvar! Não fui capaz de me salvar.

— Isso não importa agora. O que importa... é que você salvou sua irmã. E o resto.

Dipper se perguntou se era aquilo mesmo. Se ele tinha mesmo salvado sua irmã. Se ele tinha mesmo salvado mais alguém. Ele sabia que não tinha salvado a si próprio.

“Será que isso tudo realmente valeu a pena? Será que realmente a vida de Ford valeu a pena por mim e os outros?!”

Por mais que Dipper tentasse se convencer de que aquilo era necessário, a dor que ele sentia era maior do que a de qualquer outro Apocalipse que ele pudesse imaginar.

Estava além da sua capacidade de compreensão.

Está além da forma que Stanford poderia sorrir com aquilo tudo.

— Não! Não era para acabar assim!

— Sim, Dipper. Era. Afinal... você cumpriu a nossa promessa. Você esteve comigo...

“... até o fim do mundo...” Dipper emendou a frase nos seus pensamentos.

Ford tentou acaricia-lo, mas sua mão fraquejou, fazendo o seu braço desabar de volta ao chão com um rompante. A palidez começara a se estampar no rosto de Ford, o branco se estendendo na medida em que a mente de Dipper se esvaziava de pensamentos assim que o seu tio começava a fechar os olhos.

“Não! Pelo amor de deus, Ford! Não feche os olhos!”

Não. Nada daquilo valia a pena.

Todos os sufocos que Dipper havia passado. Todas as noites em claro, todas as carências, todas as necessidades. As vezes em que ele fora rejeitado por Ford, os anos que se passaram com ele crescendo imerso nos suas descrenças, nas suas dúvidas, os anos em que ele cresceu tendo como sua única companhia a solidão... Nada. Nada era como aquela dor.

Dipper nunca desejou tanto não existir.

Achar uma forma de não ser a bola de neve que causava o seu próprio desastre.

Ford fez um gesto que Pines pôde entender de imediato. Ele apontava para dentro do próprio jaleco. Dipper relutou ao ter que tirar as mãos por de cima do ferimento.

— Você quer que eu pegue algo? – ele perguntou. Ford não respondeu. Ele não conseguia. Mas também não era necessário. Dipper estendeu a mão e alcançou o bolso externo do casaco. Seus dedos tatearam um objeto relativamente pesado. Ele o puxou. Seja o que fosse, estava muito bem guardado no embrulho feito de pano. – I-Isto é pra mim? – questionou, esforçando para fazer a voz soar terna.

Dipper conseguia ver o “sim” apenas pelos olhar de Ford. O olhar que estava aos poucos se desmanchando. Deixando de existir. O olhar que ele nunca mais iria ver. É estranha a forma que notamos bons detalhes – antes despercebidos –das pessoas que gostamos quando elas estão a ponto de partir. O olhar de Ford ia se esvaindo de vida, as suas grandes pupilas castanhas perdendo o brilho, a íris se esfiapando. Até a única coisa que sobrara para Dipper ver naquelas pupilas ser o seu próprio reflexo.

— Eu te amo, Stanford... Me perdoe.

Curvou-se, guardando o rosto do seu tio falecido entre as duas mãos. Lhe dando um último beijo na bochecha pálida. O mais carregado de sentimento que ele já havia dado. O coração de Dipper se enrijeceu apenas ao pensar que Ford nunca iria ser capaz sentir aquele beijo.

Dipper suspirou diante de uma epifania.

Era incrível pensar como o seu coração ainda era capaz de bater, como o seu pulmão era capaz de conter o ar, como seus olhos ainda eram capazes de enxergarem o por do sol tão vívido e colorido, como as suas estruturas ainda lhe davam sustento. Era incrível pensar como o seu corpo e o mundo exterior pareciam tão vivos quando o interior dele nunca esteve tão morto. Era como se tudo e todos fossem alheios diante daquele momento. Como se Dipper fosse melancolicamente escolhido para sofrer sozinho de um único fardo.

A experiência de pensar logo depois que se presencia a morte de alguém que se ama era estranha.

O garoto sequer havia percebido a chegada de Bill Cipher e sua irmã ao lado dele.

Ele via as longas pernas esguias de Cipher se materializarem diante dele no gramado. Falando algumas coisas num tom de desdém que Dipper não se dava o trabalho de perder tempo escutando. Uma onda de calor o envolveu assim que ele notou a presença da irmã o abraçando por trás. Ele acreditou ter retribuído o abraço. Não tinha certeza. Era difícil de raciocinar quando a imagem dos olhos gélidos de Ford insistia em reverberar diante dele.

— Dipper... – ele pôde identificar a irmã lhe chamando diversas vezes, como se estivesse tentando fazê-lo despertar de um transe. – Eu preciso que você coopere comigo.

— O que foi? – indagou de prontidão, atraído pela colocação misteriosa da irmã diante daquele momento.

— Não fale alto. – ela murmurou na orelha dele. – Não podemos deixar Bill saber sobre isso, nós só podemos ter uma única chance.

— Sobre o que você está dizendo? – uma curiosidade impaciente cresceu dentro de Dipper, ajeitando a voz para sair como um sussurro.

— Você pode consertar tudo isso.

Dipper conteve a exclamação de espanto que aflorou nos seus lábios.

— Como...?

— Lembra-se de quando eu disse que Blendin apareceu no meu quarto, vindo de outro tempo, para alertar sobre o que aconteceria agora?

— Não me diga que...

— Digo sim. – antes que ele pudesse terminar a frase, Mabel abriu um pequeno espaço entre eles para mostrar, discretamente, a icônica fita métrica de Blendin Blandin. O dispositivo que permitia o seu utilizador viajar no tempo. O aparelho com a insígnia dos viajantes do tempo de Time Baby reluziu entre os dois mesmo com a pouca luz, enchendo os olhos de Dipper com seu brilho tentador. – Ele deixou isso comigo. Ele disse que seria apenas para emergências extremas. Acho que esse é o caso.

— Mas, Mabel... Eu impedi Bill a tempo. Eu evitei o apocalipse mais uma vez.

— Sim. Mas você voltar no tempo, não precisa ser muito. Apenas alguns instantes atrás. Você pode salvar o mundo e Ford. Podemos ter tudo e Bill ainda preso aqui.

Dipper encarou Mabel com entusiasmo. Os olhos dela eram firmes e determinados. Dipper não conseguia segurar aquilo, Mabel sabia da relação dele com Stanford.

— Mabel... como você...?

— É, Dipper. Eu sei de tudo isso. Não é que eu aceite... provavelmente nunca aceitarei. Mas isso é a coisa certa a se fazer. Eu... – pausou por um instante. – Eu não aguentaria te deixar machucado mais uma vez. Não depois de tudo que aconteceu. Infelizmente, você é meu irmão. – passou o objeto para as mãos dele. – Boa sorte.

Dipper aquiesceu, levantando-se aos poucos. De costas para Bill, ele esticava a fita métrica. Ele via as datas e anos diminuindo no decorrer dela. “2022... 2017... 2016... 2012...”.

— Só volte alguns minutos. – Mabel reforçou num sussurro.

Dipper não assentiu, nem concordou. Ficou apenas olhando para os números que se estendiam infinitamente na fita métrica. Eram tantas portas, tantas oportunidades... Mesmo que ele revivesse Ford. As coisas não estariam devidamente perfeitas. Dipper não precisaria ter passado por tudo aquilo que passou, nem Mabel... Dipper tinha a chance de consertar muito mais do que ele imaginava. Dipper tinha, finalmente, em suas mãos, a chance que vinha pedindo durante todos os últimos miseráveis dez anos de sua vida.

E, desta vez, ele não iria desperdiçar nada.

Não iria esperar para dar uma resposta, ou pela palavra final para tomar uma decisão.

Não iria deixar que as coisas acabassem como acabou com Ford em alguns minutos.

Não era só por Ford.

Não era só por ele.

Mas por Mabel também.

Ele via a obrigação de fazê-la feliz também.

Virou-se para Bill rompante, o demônio estava distraído demais observando a arte que havia feito no corpo de Stanford. E, vendo a cena, Dipper disse o que precisava em voz alta:

— Desculpe, Mabel. Mas é bem mais do que isso.

— O quê?!

Bill ergueu o olhar e empalideceu ao ver o objeto nas mãos do garoto. E, mostrando suas presas ferozes, Cipher avançou na direção de Dipper. A mão esticada tentando parar a sua ação na máquina do tempo portátil.

— NÃO! — o demônio berrou, com uma gota de súplica escorrendo da sua voz.

— Tarde demais, Charlie. É o fim do seu showzinho.

E, assim, Dipper soltou a fita. Iniciando a sua volta no tempo.

E a data que ele havia escolhido era: Agosto de 2012.

“Me desculpe, Ford. Mas eu temo que nossa promessa não vá se realizar.”


	14. EPÍLOGO: "Até o fim do mundo."

Uma explosão de claridade diante dos olhos de Dipper.

A corrente do tempo, ágil e imperdoável, passando diante dele. Retrocedendo de modo tão insignificante quanto um piscar de olhos.

Quando sua visão endireitou-se e o clarão se desfez, Pines encarou as faces das tão conhecidas colinas de Gravity Falls. Embora tivesse voltado dez anos no tempo, elas não haviam mudado nem um pouco, afinal, a imagem delas no futuro não era nada mais do que a reprodução da bolha temporal que Ford havia feito.

Era o mesmo local, o mesmo ele. Porém, não havia nenhum corpo no chão. Não havia sua irmã. Não havia Bill Cipher. Não havia nenhuma lágrima. Nenhum desespero.

Nenhuma preocupação.

Dipper arrastou o olhar lânguido para a fita métrica temporal que ele segurava com força. Ele se assustou ao ver que as mãos que seguravam o dispositivo não eram dele. Ou melhor, eram. Porém, eram mãozinhas pequenas e delicadas. Dipper correu os olhos pelo seu corpo, girando dentro do seu próprio eixo.

Dipper não havia apenas voltado no tempo.

Dipper havia voltado no seu corpo de um garoto de 13 anos.

Inserido no bom e velho colete cinza e na sua camiseta laranja e shorts, Dipper imaginou poder sorrir. Era uma criança novamente... quer dizer, de certa maneira. Embora toda a realidade temporal e espacial estivesse a ponto de ser alterada, Dipper sabia que, mesmo voltando e refazendo os seus passos, ele nunca esqueceria as imagens que havia vivenciado. Nunca seria capaz de esquecer os olhos de Ford deixando a vida. Nunca seria capaz de esquecer a traição de Charlie. Nunca seria capaz de esquecer a Mabel daquela realidade. Nunca seria capaz de esquecer o que ele causou.

“Agora é minha chance. A chance na qual eu serei cauteloso o suficiente para não desperdiçar.” Pensou, decidido. “Está na hora de mudar as coisas.”

— Dip?

O chamado havia sido acolhedor. O garoto sentiu uma chama de glória despertar no seu peito ao ouvir aquele – tão particular – apelido. Girou nos calcanhares, encarando a razão de tudo aquilo. A razão de sua existência.

— Olá, Ford.

O seu tio avô estava, absurdamente, vivo. Era quase assustador. Era como ver um fantasma. Dipper queria correr e abraça-lo. Queria dizer o quanto amava ele. Queria dizer o quanto Ford era importante para ele. Queria dizer o quanto sentia muito por ter deixa-lo morrer.

Mas, ao invés disso, Dipper não fez nada.

Stanford estagnou, estudando os repentinos jeitos e falas do sobrinho.

— Está tudo bem, Dip? Você parece... – fez uma pausa, tentando encontrar uma palavra certa. – ... mudado.

— Estou bem. – respondeu ele, sucinto. Contendo as lágrimas enquanto admirava a figura diante dele. Ford estava ali. Seus óculos rachados, os seus peculiares dedos articulados, seu sorriso torto, seu sobretudo vermelho, sua barba malfeita, a afeição, a barreira protetora, o carinho,

o amor.

— Então, – Ford continuou, seu sorriso mais radiante que o próprio pôr-do-sol. Dipper se esforçava para prestar atenção em suas palavras. – agora que o Weirdmaggedon finalmente foi contido, vamos ao que estávamos discutindo primeiramente.

— ‘Tivô’... – a voz de Dipper falhou, interrompendo o tio brevemente.

— Sim...?

— Desculpe, eu... estou um pouco distraído ultimamente. Será que você... poderia me contar, exatamente, o que aconteceu durante o fim do weirdmaggedon. – Pines teve de perguntar. Ele precisaria saber que fim Bill havia tomado naquela realidade.

Ford arqueou uma sobrancelha, intrigado pelas inquisições do sobrinho. Possivelmente estranho o fato de ele ter se esquecido de algo tão importante como o fim do próprio apocalipse que eles mesmos haviam impedido.

No fim, Ford havia explicado a Dipper que Stan havia sacrificado suas memórias em troca do fim da existência de Bill Cipher (para isso, tendo preso o demônio dentro da própria mente dele enquanto havia trocado de posições com seu irmão. Numa estratégia para enganar Bill, que queria pegar a combinação para romper a barreira de Gravity Falls que estava na mente de Ford) mas que, miraculosamente, seu tio avô Stan havia recuperado as memórias. Assim, com a existência astral de Cipher deletada, nada havia restado dele a não ser por uma inofensiva estátua de pedra. Quando Dipper perguntou por onde a estátua de Bill havia se materializado, Ford apontou para não muito longe dele e, quando Pines se virou, tomou um susto.

A imagem de Bill Cipher estava congelada logo por trás dele. Na sua forma tradicional de um triângulo, o demônio mantinha – congelado eternamente naquela posição – um dos seus braços esticados na direção de Dipper.

Era idêntico à quando Dipper havia voltado no tempo em 2022. Quando Bill havia percebido o plano dele de voltar no tempo, acabou avançando para cima de Dipper com uma de suas mãos hasteadas.

Dipper se perguntou se, talvez, aquela estátua tivesse uma ligação mais significativa com a linha do tempo no qual ele havia alterado do que com os eventos daquela realidade alternativa.

Ignorou. Não importava. Charlie não incomodaria mais agora.

— Entendi. – o garoto assentiu, no fim da explicação.

— Ótimo! Pois, agora que estamos só eu e você, me sinto finalmente capaz de oficializar o que prometemos há alguns dias...

Era agora. O momento que havia ficado na memória do garoto por tanto tempo. Ele já sabia o que Ford o perguntaria.

— Dipper, mesmo depois de tudo isso, você ainda quer se junta a mim, ser meu aprendiz e ficar aqui em Gravity Falls? – Ford estendeu a mão na direção dele. – Juntos até o fim do mundo?

Era a hora. A resposta. A escolha. O destino de toda humanidade decidido numa única e miserável sílaba. Incrível como às vezes uma simples palavra pode ter tamanho poder. Dipper olhou para a mão estendida de Ford­ – um convite para um destino infortúnio – e, em seguida, olhou de soslaio para a mão estendida de Cipher. O garoto nunca se sentiu tão dividido, no entanto, tão certo.

— Não.

Estava feito. Respondeu com a maior naturalidade que conseguia reproduzir. A expressão entusiasmada do seu tio se fragmentando em lástima.

— Desculpa, Ford, mas eu não quero. Não posso. Eu... não estou preparado para isso no momento.

Ford abaixou a mão lentamente, ergueu os lábios de orelha a orelha sem mostrar os dentes. Ele havia aceitado aquela decisão.

— Tudo bem, Dipper. Eu compreendo. É... é por causa dela, não é? Para o bem dela. Mabel.

“E para o seu também.” Dipper quis dizer, mas apenas concordou cabisbaixo.

*

— Eu vou com você, Mabel.

Era a decisão que ele havia exposto para a irmã. O semblante triste de Mabel que ele havia visto anteriormente mudou-se para um de pura felicidade. Assim como da última vez, Mabel derramava algumas lágrimas, mas, agora, de júbilo. Ela correu na direção dele e ele a envolveu num abraço apertado. “Não vou deixar você sozinha, Mabel... Eu não posso. Eu prometo.”

“Eu vou garantir que você fique bem.”

A sensação de estar de volta aos 13 anos de idade era inexprimível. Ver novamente Soos, Wendy, Stan, Mabel e Ford era como estar tendo um sonho corriqueiro. Um sonho de uma boa memória que duraria por pouco tempo até que ele finalmente despertasse. Mas Dipper não despertou. Dentro do que mais parecia com um dèjà vu muito real, ele nunca teve tanta certeza dos seus caminhos. Nunca teve tanta certeza de si. Nunca teve tanta esperança.

Já acomodado com sua irmã dentro do ônibus que partia de Gravity Falls, levando os dois para Piedmont, Dipper se distraía com os rostos familiares que irradiavam do outro lado das janelas empoeiradas. Fragmentos de pessoas que ele havia conhecido, fragmentos de pessoas nas quais ele havia criado fortes laços... alguns mais fortes e intensos do que outros. Ou pelo menos, o que viria a ser se ele não tivesse tomado aquela decisão.

Agora era um laço quebrado,

Uma despedida maior do que ele imaginava.

Uma despedida maior do que a morte de Ford naquela realidade apagada.

Pois era uma despedida de algo que nunca iria vir a acontecer.

Dipper sabia que, com aquilo, ele nunca mais iria sentir os toques de Ford, nunca iria sentir os sentimentos que haviam desabrochado por ele, nunca iria ser beijado por ele, nunca iria ser pedido em casamento por uma pessoa tão importante e única para ele, nunca iria se sentir tão feliz e realizado por ter a companhia e apoio de Ford sempre ao seu lado.

As coisas, aquele sentimento, – mesmo que muitas vezes repugnantes, mas que ele não desistia de amar sentir – de certa e factual forma, nunca sequer existiu.

Dipper nunca havia se sentido tão triste, mas tão certo.

E, após ver o bilhete que Wendy havia escrito com todas as assinaturas dos seus amigos naquela aventura de Gravity Falls em 2012, Dipper estendeu a mão para fora do veículo. Acenando em agradecimento a todos, nunca fingindo estar tão bem por dentro. Os seus amigos e tios correram atrás dele quando o ônibus começou a acelerar. Num movimento inesperado, Ford foi capaz de segurar a mão dele, ainda colocada para fora da janela, enquanto corria atrás do transporte em movimento.

Dipper se sobressaltou um pouco, sentindo a palma suada da mão de Ford por debaixo da dele. E, então, Ford se despede de forma brincalhona (nem ao menos fazendo ideia do quando havia/poderia ter acontecido do período temporal que Dipper tinha voltado). Dipper aperta os seis dedos dele com firmeza, preparando-se para a sua despedida, e abominando interminavelmente o momento que teria que soltá-lo.

Seu tio avô, obviamente, não conseguiu mais acompanhar a velocidade do ônibus e então... as mãos se separam.

Ford se distanciou.

Bill se distanciou.

O fim do mundo se distanciou.

E o velho Dipper havia ficado para trás já há muito tempo.

Após a irmã pegar no sono, e os icônicos pinheiros sumirem de vista, Dipper pôde se ver capaz de descobrir o que tinha no seu... presente.

O garoto abriu o colete, vasculhando os seus bolsos internos, e de dentro tirou a única coisa que ainda o ligava àquela antiga vida.

O embrulho que Ford havia lhe dado antes de morrer. O mesmo embrulhado delicadamente num pano. Dipper ainda não havia o aberto.

Então o fez sem esperar mais.

Dipper sorriu melancólico.

O que encarava diante dele era, numa versão reduzida, um caderno repleto de anotações sobre anomalias e mistérios daquela singular cidade e, na capa, além do familiar contorno dourado na mão de Ford, estava inserido uma forma de um pequeno Pinheiro. Os dois símbolos haviam sido colocados juntos. Num só. E, no centro dos dois, um grande e esbelto número “1”.

Era o diário. Ou melhor, a reconstrução do diário que eles vinham trabalhando por tanto tempo naqueles dez anos...

Agora, ao invés da clássica coloração vermelha na capa, Dipper encarava um roxo vívido e resplandecente. E, ao folhear as páginas, distraído, um pequeno objeto escapuliu das páginas amareladas e caiu sobre seu colo. Dipper o ergueu na ponta dos dedos e viu dois aros metálicos reluzirem em ouro diante da luz tênue do crepúsculo.

Duas alianças.

E, gravada nelas, uma simples, boba e cafona frase que quase fez o garoto rir, mas na qual ele amava insondavelmente.

**FIM DA PRIMEIRA TEMPORADA**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEGUNDA TEMPORADA JÁ DISPONÍVEL!


End file.
